After the Fall
by ssbksmm
Summary: Set after NM. Another he leaves, shes pregnant story? Maybe. Bella fights to get her life back. This is a story about Bella's new life. A life after Edward. What happens when she has to deal with more than she bargained for? Give it a chance.Sum. inside.
1. New Life

**After the fall****: **Set after new moon. He leaves, shes pregnant. With the help of her father and friends she fights to get her life back. One month after he leaves Charlie helps Bella to wake up. This is a story of Bella's new life. A life after Edward left.

'**New Life**'

One months.

One long month.

Its been one month and four days since he left.

One month and four days, since I was able to breath.

After they found me in the forest they took me home to Charlie. It was raining hard but I didn't care. I was in pain. I was in shock. The doctor checked me out and told Charlie I was catatonic. Dad didn't like that and kicked him out. He tucked me in and held me until I sobbed myself to sleep.

He would hold me at night when the dreams were to much and I woke up screaming. He held me when the pain got too much and it felt like I couldn't breath. He brought me food and told me how much he cared for me. He told me stories about when I was a baby. The first time he took me fishing, how he taught me to swim... How even though I wasn't planned he loved me before he even meet me and how much he loves me know.

Charlie has been great.

The first month was the hardest. The pain in my hearth numbed, but never stopped. My soul-mate didn't love me, he didn't want me. None of the Cullen's did. He left, they all did. I loved them (all of them) and no matter what happened or happens I will always have a place for them in my heart. I will always love Edward. I gave him everything but, it didn't matter. He left and no matter how much it physically hurt, no matter how much I cry he will never return. None of them will. I was their toy and they got bored with me. He doesn't love me, so he left. He did what was right for him and I had to accepted that. It took me a month, but I was finally able to push the pain to the side and pick myself up.

I couldn't stopped living. I have my dad, and I couldn't do that to my father.

I started school a month ago, it was hard. The memories haunted the place. It was hard, but I didn't let it break me. I didn't speak, unless a teacher asked me a direct question. After they left the rumors spread. In a small town like Forks word got around quickly after they left. It was obvious I was having a hard time. Lauren and Jessica were the worst. Laurent say hateful words and spread horrible rumors. Jessica was eager to know what happened, they all were. After a week of trying she finally gave up. They both did. After that school was tolerable.

Angela was a godsend. She was the only one who truly cared. She sat with me at lunch. Her boyfriend Ben did too. Apart from Charlie they were the only ones I willingly talked to. They told me about their families I told them about my mom. We spoke about our plans for college, movies, books, music... Everything and anything. They were my best friends. They didn't let me mope around, they help distract me. At least they tried. It was hard, but they helped me a lot.

Everything came crashing down on Friday when we were hanging out at my house. We were eating pizza, watching a movie and messing around. I felt like a normal teenager for the first time in a long time. Then, my phone rang.


	2. Renée and Phil

'Renée and Phil'

I fished my phone out of my backpack.

"Hello?"

"Hello, is this Isabella Swan?"

"Yes" I answered confused.

"Miss Swan, my names Nancy I'm a doctor in Phoenix General I'm calling on behalf of a Renée Dwyer ." My blood ran cold.

"That's my mom. Is she okay?"

"I'm sorry to inform you that a Mrs. Renée Dwyer and Mr. Phil Dwyer where in a car accident today. I'm afraid to say that after severe trauma to the head Mr. Phil Dwyer didn't make it. Mrs. Dwyer is in surgery at the moment to repair some internal damage. But, the outcome isn't good."

"I'm on my way" I cut her off then, quickly hanged up.

I stared at my phone for what seemed like ages when I felt Angela shacking me.

"Bella? Whats wrong? Are you okay?"

I said shakingly said, "Ill be right back." The, I ran up to my room, grabbed my duffel bag and quickly threw some clothes and phone charger inside. I quickly ran downstairs and grabbed my wallet from my backpack and turned to a worried Angela.

"I need you to drive me to the station then to the airport. I have to go to Arizona my moms in the hospital." I told her.

They both gasped and nodded. I quickly locked up and we headed to the station. I had to tell Charlie.

We got their quickly. The car had barely stopped when I got out and ran inside screaming "DAD!"

I ran passed the secretary and the deputy to Charlies office. He stood up when he saw me.

"Dad, moms in the hospital!" I sobbed into Charlie.

"What? Bella are you sure?" I nodded and quickly explained the phone call.

"I'm coming with you." Charlie quickly said.

I shock my head "Dad you cant you have work and you don't have clothes. Get someone to cover you then come tomorrow. I'll be fine. I'll call you once in there." I said.

Understanding, dad nodded. "Okay, but you call me. I'll be there as soon as I can." I quickly nodded.

I quickly gave him a kiss on the cheek and gave him a hug before heading out.

Angela and Ben drove me to the Airport. After promising them both I would call or text I gave them both a hug and Angela a kiss.

I quickly got inside. Luck was on my side and the next flight out was to Arizona. I bought my ticket and made my way thru the airport.

-_-_- AtF -_-_-

My mom spoke her final words Saturday at 1:45 p.m.

" You were always a strong girl Bella. You grew up an old soul and helped take care of me until I found Phil. You grew up into an amazing women and I am SO proud of you. Always. You were my miracle and I loved you the first time I saw you. You are going to get though this, baby girl. Its going to be hard, REALLY hard but you are. I want you to promise me. Your gonna be sad and grieve but you wont stop living. I need you to promise me." Mom said.

I nodded my head. I was sobbing so hard I couldn't speak. Dad was holding my hand. He was struggling to keep his tear from falling. This was hard for both of us. I always knew my dad loved Renée. They just weren't in love with each other.

Renée turned to Charlie and said "Your a good man Charlie. You always were. Take good care of yourself Charles and look after Bella. Make sure she doesn't stop living. You too. I know its going to be thought but I don't have much time left. I need you to promise me you BOTH will get though this."

Charlie nodded "Of course Renée."

Four minutes later Renée joined Phil.

-_-_- AtF -_-_-

We stayed in Arizona for the funeral. Renée wanted to be cremated and half buried next to Phil on his family's plot and the other half buried next to her parents.

We spend the rest of the week visiting places Renée loved in Phoenix. It was comforting. We were getting ready to go back home when we got a phone call.

Jayson Thomson called us a week after Renée and Phil died. He was a lawyer. Renée and Phil. Had both left a will. It turned out Phil came from old money and when he married Renée he took out big Insurance for both of them. Phil was an only child and his parents were both already deceased. He didn't have any family left. So, he put me as the benefactor for everything.

I ended up inheriting close to two billion dollars.

We ended up selling the house and donating everything that didn't have sentimental value. It took close to a week for us to take care of Renée and Phi's business before we could go back to Forks. Back home.


	3. Surprises

**Disclaimer**: I dont own anything, I just like messing around with it. Plot and some character are mine thought. ;)

'**Surprises**'

I had let Angela know we were coming home and she INSISTED she pick us up. Charlie chuckled. He's come to see Angela and Ben as part of our family. Charlie gave me a hug and told me hell pick up some pizzas after he stops by the station. He had left his cruiser at the airport.

Angela is an amazing person. She seems like a shy girl. Until you get to know her. She has a big heart and she fiercely protect those she cares for. You wouldn't want to cross her though. She helps take care of her twin brothers who are eight. (They are adorable.) Her dad is the towns priest and her mom works at the middle school part time.

I found Angela quickly. She gave me a hug so tight I swore my feet left the floor.

"Why did you stop calling me Isabella?" she seriously said.

I had to chuckle at her, "I'm sorry Ang. I lost my phone to the ocean when we were in Phoenix."

Angela smiled "Okay. We'll have to get you another one then." She then grabbed my hand and squeezed tightly. She held my hand as she lead me to her car. We got in and we made our way into town.

She told me everything I missed at school. Told me how her brothers got in trouble when, trying to help, they put their dog in the washing machine. I laughed.

Then, she asked me how I was dealing. I couldn't help but tell her. I told her everything. I told her what Renée said. She pulled over and hugged me when I told her that. I told her about the funeral, and I told her about the will. Then, she held me until I was able to stop crying.

We made it to my house and we made plans to go to the movies the next day. She helped me air out the place and talked to me while I unpacked my bag.

"Ben couldn't come. He promised his mom he would help her clean the garage out. He told me to give you a big hug for him." She smiled.

I rolled my eyes. Ben will most likely give e one of his 'big hugs' next time I see him. We settled in the living room watching Lost reruns until she had to go home.

After she left I cleaned up the house. I had just finished closing the windows when Charlie came home.

"Angela had to go home?"

"Yeah, she sends you her love though." I said getting two water bottles from the fridge.

"Shes a great girl." Charlie said.

I nodded. We sat down and ate while watching the end of Die Hard on TV. When we were done I got up and cleaned up. While, dad went and got his bag out of the cruiser.

"Dad? I'm going to head to bed early I'm tired." I said while Charlie wiped his shoes off.

"Okay, hon. I'm going to take a quick shower then hit the hay too. I have to head into the station for a while tomorrow."

"Okay. I'm going to hang out with Ang and maybe Ben tomorrow. Probably go watch a movie or something. I was also going up to see it I get another phone." I shrugged.

"Good, I was going to talk to you about that. Make sure to cancel your old phone. Be careful okay? Call me once you get it."

"Okay dad. G'night." I said and hugged him.

"G'night hon. Love ya."

"Love you to dad."

-_-_- AtF -_-_-

Dad was gone when I woke up the next day. I showered and got ready for the day. I grabbed my bag and my coat and went downstairs. It was almost noon when I got downstairs.

Ang will be here any minute. I smiled, I had missed her.

I grabbed a breakfast bar and a water bottle when I hear her honk. I quickly locked up and pulled my coat and bag on then got in the car.

"Hi Bella."

"Hey Ang."

"Were picking up Ben. I called him earlier and he was asleep. So its safe to say that he forgot." She laughed.

I smiled. Ben is a great guy. He was really smart, hes a techno geek and he loves Angela. They have been together two years now and are still going strong. I was happy for them.

We picked up Ben and headed off to Seattle. Ben excitedly told us about his baby. Hes been saving up for a while and he was finally able to buy himself a Mac. He ordered it about a week ago and it arrived at the dinner (his parents business) yesterday. He woke up late since he had stayed up all night transferring his stuff from his old computer (which hes giving to his sister) to his new one.

We got to Seattle and headed to the theater. We bought our tickets and headed over to At&T. I canceled my old phone and with the help of Ben and Angela got a new phone. It took us a little over half an hour since the place was deserted.

We got some snacks and headed inside to watch the movie. It was Angie's turn and she choose the new alien comedy movie. It was funny.

We grabbed some dinner and headed home. Ben drove. So we ended up listening to hip- hop all the way back.

"Thanks guys. I really needed that."

"No problem Bella." smiled Angela.

"Yeah, anytime B." Ben waved.

I went inside and turned on the porch light. It was barely going to be nine but I was exhausted. I decided to watch some Office reruns until dad got home.

-_-_- AtF -_-_-

The next day dad got a call from his old friend Billy in La Push. They were having a little get together and wanted dad to go.

Not wanting to stay home alone with nothing but my memories, I tagged along.

We stopped by the store to get some Vitamin R then headed to La Push. It was a long time since I had visited La Push and my old friend Jake.

Jake had grown up. He was a giant. Literally he was really tall. He introduced me to his friends Quil, Embry and Leah (all 3 also really tall) and Seth Clearwater. We talked and got to know each other. They were all really nice. Quil and Embry were the same age as Jacob sixteen almost seventeen. Leah is twenty and was attending college out of state but has recently transferred to a college near home. Seth was fifteen and was a real happy guy.

Leah was a hard nut to crack. When they left me alone with her I was apprehensive to say the least. Then, we started talking and I grew to really like her. I even made plans for her to meet Angela.

The next day after school me and Angela headed over to La Push to meet Leah. Ben was helping out at the dinner.

Angela and Leah became fast friends.

-_-_- AtF -_-_-

The last month has been hard. The pain from _him_ leaving is still strong, just numb. I still cry myself to sleep every night thinking about him and his family.

I broke down crying when the packages from Arizona came. But dad held me until it passed.

…

Ang and me have gotten to know Leah better. She told us about her history with Sam and Emily (her cousin). About her parents and her brother whom she was closest to. I told her about him (what I could) , about Renée, Phil and about Charlie. Ang told her about Ben, her parents and the twins. All three of us hung out almost every weekend. Leah was busy with school.

Ben even got to meet Jacob, Embry, Quil and Seth. They became friends.

Angela and I hung out almost everyday after school. Usually at her house, when she babysits her brothers (which I help with and enjoy) or at mine. I worked at the Newton's until recently (last week.). I just couldn't take Mike nor his mother anymore.

-_-_- AtF -_-_-

Its been four months and twenty five days. Time stops for no-one and nothing.

Leah has been acting strange. I've caught her staring at me a couple of time. So has Jake. Somethings going on.

I've been feeling weird lately. Off somehow. I've been going to sleep every night a nine thirty and I usually take a nap before lunch on the weekends. I get nauseated at the smell of fish. Dad's worried.

I had just finished making lunch for dad and me. It had made fried chicken, rice and mashed potatoes.

I served us both a plate and we were both at the table eating. Well we were until I bit into the chicken. Then was in the bathroom.

I had just finished throwing up my breakfast and what little I had just eaten when Charlie made himself known.

"Are you okay hon?"

"Yeah, think I'm coming down with something though." I said.

"Honey, I think it might be more than that. Get cleaned up and come downstairs I wanna talk with you."

I nodded the Swan nod and dad did to. He left me alone and I quickly brushed my teeth and rinsed my mouth out with mouthwash.

When I got downstairs I noticed Charlie had cleaned up lunch and was waiting for me in the living room.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah"

"Here drink this" Dad said and passed me a cup of tea.

"Thanks"

After an awkward silence in which dad stared at me he finally sighed.

"Honey you know you can talk to me about anything right?" dad said.

I was confused. But, nodded nonetheless.

"Bella I know this is going to be hard but I want you to be honest with me. Can you do that for me?"

I nodded again.

"When you were with that boy where you two ever together?" Dad struggled to get out.

He knew how much it still hurt to speak about him and I was confused he even brought him up. But, the question is what caught me off guard.

I looked up at my dad. He was giving me a meaningful look.

Oh

My face paled and I couldn't speak. I nodded my head.

"When?" Charlie continued this very uncomfortable conversation.

"The night before my birthday." I said my face becoming bright red.

Dad nodded.

"Bella I think you might be pregnant."

I paled.

That's not possible. They _all_ told me it was impossible.

I shook my head. "That's impossible that. I'm on the pill." I have been on the pill since I was fifteen. Renée had taken me.

"Weren't you still taking those antibiotics."

I nodded my head. I had been sick a week before my birthday. It was bad. I was hospitalized since my fever was so high.

I shook my head. "No dad it wouldn't have made a difference. H e couldn't have children. He told me."

"What do you mean Bella?"

"He told me. Remember the accident that killed his parents?" He nodded.

That was the story. I couldn't tell my father vampires cant have kids. He'd have me committed.

"I think he was wrong hon. Have you gotten your, you know women thing?" Dad barely got out the last part. It things were different and I wasn't scared I would have laughed.

I started counting back. It couldn't have been August, could it? I shook my head. I thought it was stress. Stress from him leaving and Renée.

This was suppose to be impossible.

-_-_- AtF -_-_-

Dad had taken me to the hospital in Seattle. He held my hand when they took out blood for the test. He held me when I cried when the doctor conformed it. He told me everything would be okay.

I was pregnant. Approximately four months.

How did I miss the bump? It was so strong.

The doctor gave me some vitamins, and told me to make an appointment to come back in a week or two for some tests.

"I remember when Renée got pregnant with you. She was always tired, she couldn't stand fish nor chicken. But, she was SO happy. I know we were young and it wasn't planned, but we still loved you."

We were sitting in the cruiser. I was still in shock.

"What am I going to do dad?"

"What do you want to do Bella?"

I thought about it. I couldn't give up my baby. It was a miracle. My miracle baby.

"I'm scared dad."

"I know you are honey but it'll be okay." Dad squeezed my hand.

We were quiet for a long time. Until my stomach made itself known.

Dad laughed. I think we should get you fed.

We ended up at a fast food restaurant. We talked. I told dad I wanted to finish school. I only had two months of school left. Dad agreed. Dad wanted me to get a new car. The truck wasn't reliable and he didn't want me to be left stranded. I agreed. It would be the first time I used the money mom and Phil left me. I send a silent thanks to them.

Dad and me talked all the way home. He told me that in a small town like Fork news will get around quick once I started to show. He told me how hard it was for him and Renée.

He told me I would be a great mom. That even though I was still young that if anyone could raise a baby it would be me.

"Your a strong person Bella. Renée knew that. I know that. You'll figure this out. Whatever you decided. You have me and if Renée was here she'll say the same thing. You have dealt with a lot the last couple of months, and you've picked yourself up. I'm proud of you and no matter what I love you."

Needless to say I started crying.

-_-_- AtF -_-_-

Angela came over today. I told her about the pregnancy. It was the first time I have ever seen Angela mad. It took me half an hour to calm her down. She kept cursing _his_ name.

Once shed calmed down we talked. I told her I was keeping it. I showed her my stomach. I told her I was getting a new car. She said "good."

We ordered pizza and talked about school.

"What are you going to do Bella, you'll start showing soon."

"I know but I don't care. We have less than two months left for school. They can talk all they want."

The more we talked the more excited I got about my baby. After Angela left I started thinking.

I won't be able to stay here after I have it. I couldn't risk it. This baby is vampire baby hybrid. I did some research and found a man that I could get papers from. I put some money in my bank account at Forks Bank. Then I transferred my money into an untraceable account under the name Belle Swan-Mason.

I finished my homework then fell asleep.

-_-_- AtF -_-_-

True to his word Dad took me car shopping on the weekend. Its been a week since I found out I was pregnant. I woke up sick everyday and haven't been able to keep down anything other than eggs and ice cream. Dad told me mom was the same way.

Now that he had some time to adjust to me being pregnant Dad had gotten excited. He told he hes planing on buying him/her their first fishing pole. I laughed.

We found my car in Seattle. Dad wanted to pay for half but I talked him out of it. I drove my new car home the same day.

-_-_- AtF -_-_-

It was Sunday and Charlie was working all day. Angela and Ben were out on a date. I headed over to La Push. Its been a while since I've seen Leah, Jake or Seth.

I drove around La Push. It had been a while since I've been here so I decided to walk down First Beach.

I missed him.

I spend an hour sitting on a fallen tree silently crying. Then, it started to rain. I wiped the tears away and headed over to Jake's house.

-_-_- AtF -_-_-

No one was home. I went over to the Clearwater's. Leah wasn't home but Billy was there. I talked to Sue, Harry and Billy for a bit before leaving.

I didn't want to got home yet. I had already finished all my homework. The house was clean and laundry was done.

I drove around La Push for a while. I ended up parked by the trail. Where HE took me he wanted to show me his meadow.

I parked and got out. I started following the trail he did when he first brought me here. It took longer than I thought, but I found it.

It was beautiful but it wasn't the same. The magic was gone. I sat at the edge of the meadow as tears started pouring.

Then, it started raining.

Before I got up I touched the grass. It might have been weird maybe crazy, but I just needed to make sure it was real. I had to make sure it actually exists.

I sighed and got up. At the same time someone stepped out from behind the trees.

**_[I took some of S.M.'s words for this part.]_**

I was confused. I was far from any trail and the only other person who knew about this place was _him_. It couldn't be.

I looked up and the blood drained from my face.

"Laurent" I gasped in surprise.

Laurent had been part of Jame's coven. He didn't have anything against killing me, he just didn't want to challenge a coven so big as they were. Last I heard he went to Alaska to live with the other vegetarian coven, the Denali s.

I don't know why but I was surprised he still looked the same. I don't know what I expected. Vampires don't change. I don't know what I expected.

"Bella?" Laurent said looking as shocked as I felt.

I didn't know what it was but I couldn't speak. There was something off about Laurent. Still, I nodded.

He grinned. "I'm surprised to see you here."

I found my voice, "Isn't it suppose to be the other way around? I do live here. I thought you'd gone to Alaska?"

"I did." He said. It didn't go unnoticed by me that he took a step forward.

I took a step back.

"The sisters have been very hospitable. Especially Irina." He chuckled. "Still, I didn't expect... When I found the Cullen place empty, I thought they moved on."

I stayed quiet for a moment. "They did." I finally responded.

"I'm surprised they left you behind. Weren't you sort of a pet of their?"

I grimaced. "Something like that."

"Hmm" he said and took a couple of steps closer.

That's when I realized what it was that was bugging me. He looked _exactly_ the same. After Carlisle told us that Laurent had stayed with the Denali clan, I'd begun to picture him, on the rare occasions that I thought of him at all, with the same golden eyes that the… Cullens- I forced the name out, wincing. That all good vampires had.

I couldn't swallow. My foot started to ease back, but froze when his red eyes caught the movement.

He took a deliberate step forward. "I came here as a favor to Victoria."

I froze. Victoria.

"Yes, She won't be happy. She wanted to kill you herself."

I swallowed hard. My heart was hammering in my chest.

"She wanted to save that part for herself. You know she's sort of put out with you, Bella."

"Me?" I whispered.

He heard me. He shook his head and chuckled "I know it seemed a little weird to me too. But James was her mate, and your Edward killed him."

Even at the verge of death, his name shot pain through my chest.

"She thought it more appropriate to kill you. You know mate for a mate. She asked me to get the lay of the land for her, so to speak. I never would have imagined you would be so easy to get to. Her plans was flawed. It wont be the revenge she imagined, since you must not mean very much to him if he left you here alone and unprotected." Laurent continued his explanation.

His words tour through my chest. He was right, it wouldn't be. He left. He doesn't love me, he never did. It was all lies and games to him, to all of them.

I hugged my stomach.

"If you knew what she had planned for you Bella... I'll be quick. You wont feel a thing, I promise." he shook his head as if in disgust. "I swear you'd be thanking me for this." As he spoke he slowly made his way towards me. He halfway there when a huge wolf appeared.

Three more came out and surrounded Laurent. The smallest one stepped in front of me. They deliberately stalked towards the vampire. These wolfs were enormous. As tall as horses, but thicker and more muscular. The long muzzle grimaced, revealing a line of dagger-like incisors. A grisly snarl rolled from between their teeth. It rumbled throughout the meadow.

The last thing I saw were all four of them pouncing on Laurent.

AN: This is my second story. I was working on a chapter for mttw but i just couldn't get it right. I kept writing and this story was born. Hope you all like it.


	4. the Pack

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

'**the Pack**'

Why am I wet?

I opened my eyes and saw a light purple wall. I turned around and saw I was in Leah's bed in her room. How did I get here? The last thing I remember was Laurent getting attached by a bunch of wolf beasts before I passed out.

I got up and noticed someone took off my jacket and shoes.

"Leah?" I called out.

Leah, Jake and Seth came into the room. They all looked worried. Which confused me.

"Hey Bela, how you feeling?" Seth was the first one to spoke.

"Okay, I think. Whats going on? How did I get here?" I asked.

They shared a look. Leah came to sit next to me on her bed. Jake took her desk chair and pulled it around while Seth took a seat on the floor nest to him. Jake was the one to answer me "Bells remember when we first meet? That day on the beach?"

I was confused. Why does that have anything to do with anything? I responded anyway. "Yeah, we took a walk down First Beach and we talked. You told me some of the tribes stories."

Jake smiled and nodded again. Jake was the one who told me what _they_ were that day.

They then started telling my the legends all over again. He told me a lot of things. He told me the legends were true. He explained how once the tribe was in danger the direct descendants would phase into wolves.

He told me he, Seth and Leah were shape-shifters.

"So let me get this straight you three phase into wolf beasts. That's why you all looked, well like your on steroids?"

"Basically" was Seth's response.

I sat there processing.

I sighed. "Okay."

"That's all? You're not going to freak out or anything?" Jake said.

"Well if vampires are real why can't shape shifter?" I said.

Leah and Seth broke out laughing at Jake's face. I chuckled a bit it was really funny.

"It was you" I gasped in realization and the laughter died off. "In the meadow." I said. "What happened?"

"Well, we had just finished a pack meeting and we came home." Jake started.

"Our parents and Billy were in the kitchen and told us you came looking for us. They said you needed to talk to us." Seth said.

"I called your phone and house phone but no one answered. I called Charlie and he hadn't heard from you. I tried Angela thinking maybe you were hanging out at her house. When she told me she hadn't heard from you since Friday night I started to get worried." Leah said.

"I told Jake and Seth. We were really worried so we went looking for you. We followed your trail and it lead us to your car but you weren't there. It had started raining and your trail was disappearing so we called for help. Your trail was week and we tried to follow it when we can across another sent. We separated. Jake went after the vampire. While Seth and I followed yours." Leah said.

"We got all got there in time to hear him saying he was going to kill you and well that didn't sit well with us." Seth said smiling at me.

"At all." Jake agreed.

Leah nodded and said seriously "Lets just say we took our time with him."

I smiled at them. "Thank you. You saved me today."

"Anytime Bella" said Seth.

I laughed and hugged him. Then I hugged Jake and Leah.

"Is that were you've been? Doing pack stuff." I asked Leah.

Leah nodded and said "We've been having trouble with a vampire lately. Shes been very tricky to catch."

"We've caught that read headed leech on our land a couple of times but haven't been able to catch her." Jake said.

I froze. Read headed leech.

"Victoria." I said. "Laurent was telling the truth. She's after me."

"What are you talking about Bella? Whose Victoria? Whose Laurent?" Leah said.

"The read headed vampire your talking about. I think shes Victoria. Laurent was the vampire you took care of today." I said.

"Wait you know the read headed leech?" Jake asked.

I nodded my head and told them all about James, Laurent and Victoria. The baseball game and Phoenix. They started shaking when I told them what happened in the ballet studio. They calmed down when I told them he was able to suck the venom out.

Once I was finished Jake stood up and said he would inform Sam and the rest of the pack.

"There's more you need to know Bella." Leah started. "Once we put out the fire and brought you here you wouldn't wake up. You started burning up and ran a fever. I had my mom come look at you. She said it was a fever and we had to let it run its course. (Leah's mom runs the health center in La Push.)You slept for two days straight." Leah finished worry painting her face.

"What?" I said.

"Its Monday night. We called Charlie and told him you weren't feeling well and that you were sleeping over. He came over to see you. He was worried but calmed down once Sue talked to him. He didn't want to move you. Hes been calling to check on you twice a day. I also called Angela for you." Leah said.

I nodded instinctively. I was still too shocked. It was Monday!

What's happening to me. My inner voice screamed.

"We think it has something to do with that." Seth said. Pointing at my stomach.

I looked down and gasped. In the last couple of days my stomach had grown. It was huge. I look like I was about to go into labor. "What the hell?" I said. "How did it get so big. It was barely noticeable... " I ran my hand over my stomach.

That's when I felt it.

My stomach was rock hard and cold.

"Whats going on?"

"Bella, _Hes_ the father isn't he." Leah asked.

I didn't respond. I couldn't. I nodded. I took a deep breath before I spoke.

"We went all the way the day before my birthday... This wasn't supposed to happen though. He told me they couldn't have children. I guess he either didn't know or just didn't care." I said while I unconsciously rubbed my stomach.

Leah pulled me into a tight hug.

"It'll be okay Bella. We'll figure it out."

I nodded. For the first time since I found out I was pregnant I actually believed it.

"I know you've been through a lot of shit Bella." Leah started, by the look on her face shit was about to hit the fan again. "There's a couple of things you need to know." Leah looked me straight in the eyes before continuing "We told you how we were as strong as a vampire."

I wasn't sure where she was going with this, but I nodded and said, "You were able to kill Laurent."

Leah smiled before continuing, "Our hearing is as good if not better than one too. When were not in our wolf forms our hearing and strength is still enhanced.."

I was confused.

"The reason I'm telling you this is because we can hear your babies heartbeats."

"Really?" I smiled.

Leah nodded.

"Wait." I stopped smiling "You said babies."

"Yeah we can hear eight different heartbeats not counting yours."

I wasn't expecting that.

I started crying. "What am I going to do? I can't handle eight half vampire babies by myself."

"Your not alone Bella." Seth spoke.

I had forgotten he was in here.

"Hes right Bella, your not. You have us, you have Charlie and you have Angela. Your not alone in this Bella."

I couldn't help but hug after that Leah.

What I wasn't expecting was for her to flinch. I pulled back "What's wrong? Why did you flinch?"

"That's another thing Bella. When you were asleep you went through a sort of transformation." Leah said.

"What do you mean?"

"Were not sure how but we think it has something to do with your pregnancy. We think when you got pregnant with the vampires children your body absorbed his venom. We wont know until their born, but were almost certain the babies will be a vampire hybrid since we can hear their heartbeats. We think the burning was your body adjusting to the pregnancy. You know made you more sturdy."

I could only nod.

"From what we can tell you skin is almost as strong as a vampires. You grew a couple of inches taller and your body is more fuller. Your hair and boobs for example."Leah continued. "However, your hearth still beats, for now. Also your eyes are still the same."

"Wait. My hearth still beats, for now? What do you mean?" I asked.

"You have to understand Bella. We didn't think it was possible neither. Your a special case. This is all speculations. But if were right then once you give birth to your children you will go through the rest of the transformation."

I stayed quiet for a couple of minutes trying to think it through. "Okay"

That's when we heard the sound of howling.

"Seth go see what's going on. I'll stay with Bella."

Seth quickly stood up and gave me a big hug before he ran out of the room.

I was trying to wrap my head over everything I just learned. I was having octuplets. It took me some time to realize how much of a miracle it was that I was even pregnant when this happens. Yet, I couldn't help but be happy about it. I always wanted to be part of a big family. Now I'm having my own. I couldn't wait to see the expressions of Charlie, Ben and Angela.

"Bella?" I heard Leah say.

"What?" was my brilliant response.

"I was wondering if you'd like to go to the clinic. No one will be there. Plus, mom already know about everything. It'll be safer than going to the normal hospital."

"That sounds great. Can I use your bathroom first though? I really need to pee." I laughed while I rubbed my stomach.

"That's fine."Leah chuckled when she saw me struggle to get up.

"It not funny Leah I really have to pee." I frowned, then I got an idea. "You know this is your bed."

That shut her up and she came over to help me.

I made my way across the hall way to the bathroom without much difficulty. I guess that's the vampire parts kicking in.

Once I was finished with my business I was washing my hands when I caught my reflection in the mirror.

I gasped. My hair had grown. I took off my hair band and it hit me below my ass. It was fuller, and silkier. The red in it was also more noticeable. The most surprising was my face though. I wasn't trying to be vain but I was hot. My features were more defined and my complection was clear. My eyes were brighter but the same. I looked down at my body and sighed. I would need to go shopping. My boobs looked like they were now D's, my stomach was huge of course. But, my ass looked great it was firm and wasn't so big.

"Bella?" Leah knocked on the door disturbing my fondling. I shook my head, turned off the water and opened the door.

"I thought you might want to freshen up before we go. I went over to your house and got you some clothes on Saturday. There's fresh towels in the cabinet." Leah said and handed me a bag with clothes.

"Thank you Leah."

I quickly showered. It wasn't as easy as I thought it would be since I couldn't see my feet. Once I changed and replaced my clothes in the bag. Pulling on the shirt was easy part. I put on my pants but they wouldn't zip up. I sighed I REALLY needed to get new clothes. I had to close the lid on the toilet and sit down to put on my socks. Once I was done I grabbed my bag and made my way back to find Leah. My first stop washer room. She wasn't there so I grabbed my shoes and jacked and headed downstairs.

I found her in the kitchen with Jake, Seth and her mom Sue. Sue Clearwater is one of the strongest women I've ever meet. She lost her husband to a heart attack ten years ago. She raised and supported her family by herself ever since.

"Its nice to see your feeling better Bella" Sue said with a kind smile.

I smiled back and said"Thank you Sue." at the exact moment my stomach made itself known. Which made them laugh.

Sue smiled and said "I was just telling Leah that we should eat before we head out. I made some meatloaf with some mashed potatoes and corn on the cob." She then stood up and grabbed a plate from the cabinet and started stacking food on.

My stomach growled again. I sat down at the table while Seth grabbed some glasses and Leah grabbed the ice tea from the fridge. Jake was helping set the table.

I was amazed at how much Jake, Seth and Leah ate. Sue seemed to be use to it. I shocked myself by eating as much as them.

Once we were done I helped clean up. I helped Leah wash the dishes while Sue went to get ready. Jake and Seth left to go talk to Billy.

We finished quickly. Sue came downstairs and we headed outside. After Leah help me in the truck Leah and I followed Sue to the clinic. We parked and followed Sue inside. She lead us into and examination room and started getting things out and starting up the machine.

"It'll be just a couple of minutes." Sue said getting everything together. "Why don't you take off your jacket and hop on the table for me while this starts up."

I did as she told me finding I was stronger so I was able to do it on my own. Leah stood next to me holding my hand.

"Okay. While this starts up I need to ask you some questions if that's alright with you." Sue asked.

I nodded and answered all of her questions as best I could. After she was done asking questions she had me lay down and pull my shirt up.

Leah laughed and said, "I think its time we go shopping Bella."

I grimaced and she laughed some more.

"Okay Bella are you ready to see your babies?" Sue asked with a smile.

I smiled and said "As ready as ill ever be."

"This might be cold" Sue warned me while she squirted gel on my stomach. I didn't feel anything.

It was quiet for a little bit then I heard the sound of several heartbeats. I stared at the screen awe.

"Wow" I said letting a couple of tears escape.

"Everything looks great Bella. There heartbeats are strong and they all seem to be developing properly." Sue smiled.

"Let me introduce you to Swan Baby A, Swan Baby B, Swan Baby C, Swan Baby D, Swan Baby E, Swan Baby F, Swan Baby G, and Swan Baby H." Sue said pointing at each baby individually.

I cried.

Sue made me a copy of the ultrasound and printed a photo.

"Okay Bella, before we leave I want to make sure your still taking your prenatal vitamins?" Sue asked.

I nodded, "good, that's good." Sue said before turning around and finished putting things away. Leah helped me sit up and I lowered my shirt. I rubbed my stomach while we waited for Sue.

Leah said "Okay while we wait for mom I need to talk to you."

I nodded. I was on a baby high.

"While you were taking a shower Seth and Jake filled me in on what's going to happen. After were done here well follow Sue to Billy's house where Sam, Jake, and Seth will be waiting for us."

"Why are we going to Billy's?"

"We just need to hash out some things for the pack." Leah said.

I nodded.

...

By the time we made it to Billy's it was almost going to be ten thirty and I was getting tired.

Billy, Jake, Seth and who I assume to be Sam were already waiting for us.

I followed Sue and Leah to the couch and sat down.

"It's nice to see your feeling better Bella. Charlie was really worried" Billy said.

Not knowing how to respond I stayed quiet.

"We won't take too much of your time Bella. We just wanted to let you know about somethings before you go back home to Charlie."

"Okay"

"We just wanted to talk to you about the vampire that's been spotted on our lands."

"Yes, her name is Victoria."

Sam nodded "Yes Jacob and Seth filled us in. Do you know if she has a special ability?"

"I don't think so but before they left the Cullen's said she might have a talent that lets her know shes and danger and allows her to escape." I said.

Sam nodded his head thoughtfully and said "Before you leave I just wanted to let you know that until the vampire is taken care of you and Charlie will be under our protection. Since your close friends with Leah she'll be staying close to you."

I nodded and said, "Thank you."

"Before you leave we just wanted to talk to you about your situation." Billy spoke looking at my stomach. "Their heart beat and they haven't shown any sings of being dangerous but we can't know for sure. So we'd like to offer you our help. If you agree Sue has agreed to monitor your pregnancy. However, we are hesitant to allow you to continue school. Sue has suggested putting you on bed rest since you have a high risk pregnancy. You can still finish school since you only have a couple of months until you graduate. Sue agreed to give you a doctors note excusing you from school. However, we think it would be safe to keep your pregnancy quiet."

I thought about it. It would be nice not to go to school. I could still hang out with Angela and Ben after school. I could still walk the stage on graduation. I'll be a win win. I agreed.

...

I drove home with Leah. Leah made plans to come over tomorrow morning and left into the woods were two wolves were waiting. Leah said it was Jake and Seth. I waved and went inside.

To say Charlie was shocked when he saw me was an understatement. I told him about getting checked out by Sue before I left and showed him the sonogram picture.

Dad got emotional and gave me a hug. I told him about getting put on bed rest and gave him the note Sue game me before I left Billy's house. Dad asked why it didn't say I was put on bed rest because of the babies and I told him I didn't want anyone other than Angela and Ben from school to know. He understood.

...

The next day I filled Leah in on my plans for when the babies were born and she helped me look for a house.

We found one in Canada. It was perfect.

Once that was done we had some lunch and watched cartoons.

Angela came over after school. She was surprised when she saw me. She spend five minutes staring and touching my stomach.

Seriously five minutes before a smile broke through the shock then said, "Were going to have fun shopping for these little ones."

I laughed they all knew how much I detested shopping. This was different though, I was shopping for my babies.

Two hours later we had bought all the clothes the babies would need until they turned two. Seriously, we went crazy. It will all be delivered in two months to the house in Canada.

Angela left an hour later. I told her about being on bed rest and not wanting anyone else to know about the pregnancy. She was sad but understood. With a promise to let Ben know she gave me a hug and left.

Leah stayed the night.

...

The last two months have been exhausting.

I haven't been able to sleep well lately. The nightmares that plagued my dreams had intensified. I wake up every night on my bed shaking. It left me with a nasty feeling that something bad was going happen.

Every time I wake up in the middle of the night from a nightmare I work on my baby scrapbook. It helps calm me down. Leah and Angela have helped me a lot the last couple of months. They keep me from getting drowned in my thoughts.

But if it wasn't for my children I don't think I don't know what I would have done. I don't know how long I would have lasted surviving for dad and my friends.

The sale for the house in Canada closed last week. I was glad. The baby clothes we ordered arrived and the realtor put it inside for me. Leah and Sue helped most of the house. The bedrooms were still bare though.

I finished school and graduation was tomorrow.

Dad was excited. Leah, Seth, Jake, Sue and Billy were going. They were having a small party for me, Angela and Ben down in La Push.

Victoria has been sighted six times in the last couple of months. The pack had handled it but she still managed to escape.

On the bright side of things I am now seven months pregnant. The babies are doing great. They were on the small side but all everything was fine. I've taken a lot of pictures and kept a log. Its safe to say the scrap book is getting huge.

I've had four more appointments with Sue. Shes been a great. There's only so much I could get off books and the internet.

Dad has been very supportive as well. I waited until he had two beers before I told him about my babies. He never fails to surprise me though. He broke down laughing. It took him a while to stop but when he did a few tears escaped his eyes. He quickly wiped them away and gave me a hug. We sat down on the couch and talked for a while. He asked me if I had thought about names. I smiled.

...

Today is graduation and I'm running late. I put on the bright gold robe that hid my stomach and we we where on our way.

Luckily Leah was with me we made it in time to hear Jessica Stanley being called. I quickly got in line.

"Isabella Swan" the principal called. The unmistakeable flashes from a camera followed.

I walked up the stage and grabbed my diploma.

Leah, Jake, Seth, Angela, and Ben cheered. Charlie surprised me by being the loudest. I smiled.

Once I had my diploma I walked out of the gym.

I waited outside for Angela and Ben. Angela and Ben joined me once they got their diplomas and we quickly made our way to the parking lot. Our parents and friends were waiting for us.

Charlie got to me first and gave me a tight hug. "I'm real proud of you Bells" dad said before he let me go.

Once we got hugged and congratulated by everyone we made our way over to Sues house.


	5. Babies and Victoria

AN: Thank you for the reviews they weren't many but that's okay : ) Special shout out to gabby871. I really appreciated the review. I know so far the story has been slow. However, the story will pick up soon. The Cullen's will appear but it will take a while. Yes, this is a B/E story. They're will be other POV but for now it will be in Bella's.

.

'**Babies and Victoria'**

Two months have passed since graduation.

Ben and Angela left two weeks ago. They're spending two weeks in California. They both got accepted to schools there. Ben got into a great art program and Angela got placed in an accelerated course to becoming a veterinarian. It was sad seeing them leave but they were coming back for two months before classes started. I was happy for them, they're great people and deserved the best.

I started hanging out in La Push with Leah and Seth. If were not at their house were at Jake's. Sometimes Quil and Embry joined us.

There's been no sign of Victoria. Its scared me. The nagging feeling that something was going to happened intensified a week ago.

Sue had checked me out yesterday and she told me that my children were developing properly but they were still very small.

We were hanging out in the Clearwater's house. We were sitting in the backyard that faces the woods and Jake and Seth were in their wolf forms wrestling.

We had just finished eating lunch. We ordered pizza. Jake and Seth picked up burgers, fries and milkshakes from the dinner. Seth made sure we had all types of ice cream. Lots and lots of ice cream. Leah made a big chocolate cake. Between a pregnant lady who craved all things chocolate and three wolfs who ate enough to last a whole week we were covered.

I was laying in the grass and Leah was sitting next to me with a hand on my stomach. The babies were always kicking. We've been outside all afternoon. It was nice.

I needed to pee, again. It took me a while to sit up but I needed Leah's help to get up on my feet. When I was finally up I felt a wet. I looked down thinking I might have had an accident, but all I saw was blood.

Blood on the ground where I was laying. I took a deep breath in as a sharp bolt of pain passed through me. I clutched my stomach.

I heard Leah screaming at Jake and Seth.

Jake and Seth appeared in their human forms.

"Go get mom" Leah scream to Seth. "Jake help me get her inside." was all I hear Leah tell Jake.

Another sharp pain shot trough my stomach. All I could do was shut my mouth and bread through the pain. I'm not sure what happened after that.

When my eyes were able to focus again I was in the living room surrounded by pillows and blankets. Leah came next to me. She put down a stack of towels and pried my grip out of the cushion I was squishing to death and held my hand.

Jake was on my other side holding a video camera.

"What the fuck Jake! Why are you recor-" was all I was able to get out. The pain returned … with a vengeance.

.

"GAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" I wasn't able to hold it in, I screamed.

.

Leah grabbed my hand, "Bella. Remember, you wanted to video tape the birth."

I nodded, "Just stay above the waist Jake."

Jake laughed, "Gotcha, no problem B."

I wanted to smack him but the pain started up again, "AHHHHHHHH!"

I was gasping for breath when Sue and Seth ran inside.

Seth looked scared.

"Seth go stand nest to Jacob and pull a blanket over Bella. Leah help me take off Bella's pants."

It took some maneuvering and help from a reluctant Seth.

Sue stuck her bead between my legs and stuck her fingers inside me. I cringed it hurt."Okay Bella your fully dilated. On the next contraction you have to push okay?" Sue said.

As the contraction started I grabbed Seth's and Leah's hand.

"Ready to meet your first born Bella?" Sue said.

After pushing for what felt like hours I heard the sweet sound of my baby boy.

"Okay Bella, I'm going to need to to stay with me okay? Focus you have seven more to go. Hand the baby over to Leah because your second born wants out now."

Once she said that everything started all over again. After a gruesome hour I gave birth to a beautiful little girl.

"Shes gorgeous Bella" Sue said handing my baby over to Leah who gently placed her next to her next to her brother.

Seth placed a cold towel over my forehead. "Your doing great Bella. Breath through the pain." Sue said.

"Are you sure you can't give me any drugs? Anything?" I whimpered.

Sue shook her head and gave me an encouraging smile.

I nodded, grit my teeth and pushed.

…

"You doing great Bella." Sue said for the sixth time today.

Its been five hours since my water broke and I was tired.

Leah stood next to my babies cleaning them up. Or at least trying to. They were sleeping peacefully.

"I can't do this Sue. It hurts and I'm tired." I whispered.

I felt Seth squeezed my hand. I turned to look at him with tears in my eyes.

"You can do this Bella. Your strong, if anyone can get through this its you." Seth said seriously.

I smiled, then frowned. Jake was next to Seth smiling at me. He was still holding the camera, only this time he was really close to my face.

"Your asking for an ass whooping Jake. Get that out of my face. I look like death."

Jake laughed and said, "I'd go capture your beautiful children but I dont really want to see whats going on at the other side of that blanket."

I shook my head and got ready to push as I felt the contractions starting up again.

"Okay Bella, your in the home stretch." Sue said from between my legs.

I nodded and squeezed Seth's hand tighter.

It took six and a half hours for me too meet the last members of the Swan family.

After a total of eleven and a half hours of pain I delivered eight healthy babies.

It was totally worth it..

Sue delivered the after birth. I was exhausted and I finally succumbed to sleep.

…

It was the peaceful sleep I ever had.

It didn't last long though.

Out of nowhere my dream turned into a nightmare.

Flashes of Victoria and blood haunted my dreams.

Hot flames shot through my body.

The flames consumed my every inch of my body.

The flames quickly devoured by body and shot to my chest and my heart beat for the last time.

…

I felt different. Realization of what happened dawned on me. I was a full vampire now.

I stayed were I was for a while before I opened my eyes. I stretched and noticed someone had put my clothes back on.

I was in still in the Clearwaters living room.

I turned my head and noticed Leah and Seth standing near my babies.

Jake was standing next to me.

I stood up and tried to get a closer look at my babies but was stopped by Jake.

I frowned. I didn't like that.

"Bella?" Jake said, "How are you feeling?"

I shrugged, "Okay I guess. How long was I out?" I asked trying to catch a glimpse of my babies.

"Bella, the smell of blood is still strong in the room." Jake said "Can't you smell it?"

I froze and sniffed the air, "I can smell it, but it smells off. Like something that should be appealing but isn't.." Jake nodded.

"What does you think it means?" I asked Jake.

Seth laughed and said, "It just means that you always will be weird Bella."

Jake moved aside and I finally made my way over to my children. "How long was I out?" I asked.

"You've barely been out a day." Leah said. I froze.

"We think it has something to do with your weird pregnancy. It might have speed up your transformation." Jake said thoughtfully.

"Plus you had already gone through a sort of transformation while you were pregnant. Once you finally gave birth to them," Seth said pointing to my sleeping babies "must have finished the transformation."

I knelt next to my babies. They were covered in blankets. They were cuddled together on the couch. They were asleep.

"They haven't woken up yet. Once we cleaned up we tried to cleaned them a bit, but didn't want to wake them." Leah said.

I nodded and looked around the room. A couch and the rug was missing. I frowned.

"Don't worry about it Bella. Mom wanted to redecorate for ages now." Leah said.

"We burned everything that was covered in blood, to be safe." Jake spoke.

I grimaced, "Tell Sue I'll pay for a new living-room."

I tentatively touched my babies. They didn't stir.

I turned to Leah and asked "Where's Sue."

"She went to get some diapers and things for the babies. She said we couldn't keep them like this too long. She was really excited when… " was all I heard Leah say.

I wasn't in the Clearwaters house anymore.

I was at my house.

Ben and Angela were there. Charlie was talking to them. I couldn't hear what they were saying. He stood up and was getting another beer out of the fridge. He looked happy.

The last thing I saw was Victoria and two vampires smashing their way inside the house.

I gasped and opened my eyes. I didn't realized I had even closed them.

I stared at my children. I thought about what I saw. I didn't have time to think about how I saw it I had to go.

I quickly made up my mind and stood up.

I looked up and saw Leah, Jake and Seth were staring at me.

I looked straight at Leah and Seth, "I need you two to stay here with my babies. Wait here with them until either me and Jake come back." The hard edge in in my voice held no room to argue. Once they both nodded I turned to Jake "Your coming with me."

With a last glance and my babies I turned and ran out the back door and into the woods with Jake behind me.

"Quickly change and tell whoever is in their wolf form to meet us and my house. Victoria and two other vampires are there." I quickly told Jake then started running through the forest to my house.

Jake was running behind me.

Two wolves joined us.

I ran straight inside.

There was blood everywhere. I held my breath.

Angela was covered in blood and was being held up by a blond vampire. I quickly tore the vampire off of Angela and threw him to Jake.

Wolf-Jake caught the vampire by the neck and dragged him out of the back door.

I turned to Ben. The vampire was still feeding off of him. I grabbed the vampire and carefully pulled him off Ben.

The other two wolfs grabbed him and together managed to dragg him outside.

I ran into the kitchen and what I saw pissed me off.

Victoria was looming over Charlie. He was on the ground in a pool of blood and had a knife sticking out of his chest.

Victoria then turned to me and smiled.

I pounced on her and threw her into the living room. She stood up and started coming at me when two more wolfs came in from the backyard.

Victoria smirked and said "I'll see you soon Bella" before she tuned and dashed out of the front door. The two wolfs racing after her.

I was going to follow her when I heard something that froze me where I stood.

Charlies heart was slowing down.

I couldn't loose my father.

Not like this and specially not to Victoria.

I set my shoulders and lowered my head next to my dads ear.

"It'll be okay dad. I love you." and bit him. I was careful not to take any blood from him and pushed as much venom as I could into my father.

I picked him up and laid him on his chair. Then I turned to Ben and Angela. They were already turning. My heart broke.

I was worried. They had lost a lot of blood. I knelt down and bit both of them and pushed as much venom as I could into both of them. I was careful not to take any of their blood when I bit them.

Once I was done I went outside. Jacob, Quil, Embry and Sam were cleaning up. Embry and Jacobs hands were full of the vampire parts.

"Put them on the kitchen table. Where setting the house on fire." I told them.

They froze.

I nodded at the house were the bodies of my friends and father lay changing. "They're already changing. We won't be able to stay here."

Shock crossed their faces, then understanding dawned on them. They nodded.

"Paul and Jared went after the red headed vampire. They lost her when she escaped into the ocean" Sam said.

"Okay, I need you to take them into the forest. As deep and far as you can go. I'll grab some stuff from here and light the fire. Jake will show me where to meet you." I said.

Sam nodded in understanding, "Make sure to change your clothes and leave the ones your wearing behind. The blood on your clothes and all of their blood in the house will be enough. They will assume the murderer started the fire in an attempt to to burn any evidence left behind."

"I know" I nodded, "Just, make sure their okay… Please." I said. Sam nodded. Sam, Quil and Embry picked up Angela, Ben and Charlie.

Once they were gone I turned to Jake.

"I need you to go into Charlies room. There's a big suitcase in his closet. Grab some clothes and all of his pictures. Theirs a big black box on top of his dresser and a blue box in his closet, pack it. Then go into my room. There's a duffel bag under the bed. There's three boxes of photos on the bookshelf as well as a small jewelry case pack them. In my closet there's a box pack everything that's inside. On my desk theirs a big scrapbook grab it. As well as my computer and computer charger they should be on top of my bed." Jake nodded. "Meet me back here. Two minutes tops." I finished.

Jake nodded and quickly made his way upstairs.

I went into the hall closet and grabbed the biggest bag I could find.

Once outside I notice Ben's car. I noticed they're bags inside. I break the window and open the door. I grab the bags that were inside then stashed them next to a tree across the street.

I quickly make my way to the Webbers house. I let myself in. No one was home. I went into her room and grabbed her albums and jewelry case. As well as a family portrait she had on her desk. I carefully packed them inside the duffel bag. I raced to Ben's house and did the same minus the jewelry case.

I placed the bag next to the ones I stashed before I left before going back inside the house.

Jake was coming down the stairs. Once he saw me he threw me a long sleeve shirt, hoodie and a pair of sweats.

"Thanks Jake." I went into the bathroom and changed.

Once I was changed I went straight into the garage. I grabbed everything flammable and poured them all over the vampires in the kitchen. I tore the gas line behind the stove and grabbed the matches that were in the drawer.

I walked back into the living room and nodded to Jake.

"The whole thing will go up in flames if we wait a couple of minutes." I nodded. "I'll wait for you across the street." Jake said before leaving.

I stood in the living room a while. I smelled the gas quickly fill the house and did a quick scan of the living room and saw a picture I always loved.

It was of of dad and me. I was about two and we were both asleep in his favorite chair.

I grabbed it and walked out of the house.

It has started raining. I stood in rain and stared at the house for a while. The street was deserted.

After another minute or two I took out four matches and lid them. I quickly tossed it and ran across the street.

The house went up in flames in a matter of seconds.

...

Jake was waiting for me next to the bags I had stashed by the tree across the street.

We stood there for a while watching the house burn.

We stayed until we heard the sirens.


	6. endings, beginnings and newborns

A/N: Here's the next chapter. Hope you all like it. By the way I own nothing. ; )

.

**'endings, beginnings and newborns'**

.

I called Leah and checked in.

Sue had gotten home thirty minutes ago and with the help of Seth all three of them were able to clean the babies up and get them property dressed without waking them up.

I called Jen (who I hired to look after the house) and told her I was moving in sooner than I thought and to have the gas, water and light turned on. I had her stock the fridge with food and baby formula.

Remembering the fire I also had her get a ton of ice withing the hour. I had Jen leave it in the garage and leave the key under the mat and thanked her for her services.

After making sure Charlie, Angela and Ben were okay I told them about my house in Canada.

Sam, Quil and Embry helped take Angela, Ben and Charlie.

Once we were inside I had them place them inside the biggest tub, which we then filled with ice.

I didn't know whether it might help or not but it wouldn't hurt. They're screams died down once they were inside. I sighed.

Sam, Quil and Embry offered to stay with them while I went to check on my babies. I told them the fridge was stocked and they could help themselves.

…

I made it to the Clearwater's house in record time.

I quickly went to my babies and smiled once I saw they were okay.

"They still haven't woken up." Leah's voice broke through my bubble.

"Mom checked them out and said they were okay."

I nodded, "I'm going for a quick hunt I'll bring back some just in case."

I gave all eight of them a kiss and left with Leah.

I caught five deer. I drained four and Leah handed me a small water jug and filled it with the fifth deer. We buried them and we headed back.

…

I was getting worried my babies hadn't woken up. When Leah and I got home they were still sleeping. After half an hour Sue suggested I go cleaned up.

I took a quick shower.

My body has changed once again.

I was now almost six feet tall. My hair fell to my knees. It was shiny and was still brown only lighter. There was red still in it, only it was darker. My boobs were big, almost D's. I sighed, the perks of pregnancy. My stomach was flat. My legs were smooth and toned. My face defined and clear. The most shocking were my eyes. They were still brown. Only now they have a gold tint to them. I shook my head.

I pulled on a fresh pair of sweats. They used to fit me loose but were now tight. I had booty now. I realized I'll have to go shopping soon. I pushed that though to the back of my mind and finished getting dressed. I quickly put on a t-shirt, socks and my old chucks. I nearly ripped the door off trying to get downstairs.

I took a big break and went next to my babies.

Leah, Sue, Seth and Jake were there.

"Are you feeling better Bella?" Sue asked.

"Yes, thank you Sue." I smiled at her then turned to my children. I pulled a big blanket off the couch and placed it on the ground and I picked up my first son. I smiled when he started to move.

"So Bella are you going to name them or are going to keep calling them Swan Babies… " Leah smiled.

"I already have their names picked out thank you very much Leah." I said.

I smiled and said, "I will like you too meet Mason."

Once he heard my voice Mason started to move more and finally opened his eyes. He looked just like his father. He had a mop of hair on his little head. My face defined and clear when I saw his eyes. He had bright brown eyes. Just like the ones my dad and I used to have. His hair was brown and it stood up everywhere. I smiled, "Hey there beautiful baby. I was starting to get worried here." I said and kissed his little cheeks. He smiled at me and I saw he had a full set of teeth.

Leah, Seth, Jake and Sue gathered around me. They smiled at me. "Wanna go meet your aunts and uncles while I go wake your brothers and sisters. I think it's time we get to meet them." I coo to Mason. Before I passed him I told him "Don't bite." He smiled. He understood. I kiss his forehead and pass him to a smiling Sue.

I grab my first baby girl, "I will like you all to meet Carlie." I smiled and kissed both her cheeks. I named her after my dad. She looked the most like him. She had his black hair, and a cute button nose. I smiled when she opened her eyes. She had the Swan eyes. I kissed her forehead and passed her to Leah.

I grabbed my second son and kissed both his little cheeks. "I would like you to meet Jackson." Jackson had dark brown hair and full cheeks. His eyes were what shocked me. He had the most amazing emerald green eyes I've ever seen. I kissed his forehead and passed him to a reluctant Seth. "You'll be fine Seth, just make sure you support his head."

I picked up my second daughter. She was gorgeous of course. She had my dark brown hair with what looked like some copper highlights. She had the same emerald green eyes her brother Jackson had."I'll like you to meet Samantha." I named her after my mom. It was her middle name and her mothers name. I kissed her forehead and handed her to Jake.

I picked up my fifth child and kissed both her cheeks. She was beautiful of course. She had light brown hair, almost hazel. She had emerald green eyes and puffy cheeks. "I'll like to introduce to you all Elizabeth." I smiled when she grabbed some of my hair. I kissed her forehead and placed her on the blanket in front of me. She was still playing with a lock of my hair.

I picked up my next son and kissed his cheeks. He had dark brown hair that had bronze highlights. "I would like to introduce you all to Anthony." He opened his eyes. He had emerald green eyes. I kissed his little cheeks again and smiled down at him before I placed him next to his sister.

I picked up my last son and kissed both his cheeks. "I would like you to meet Joshua." I named him after my dads father. He had dark brown hair that was slightly curly. He had bright brown eyes. I smiled at him and kissed his forehead before placing him on Samantha's other side.

I grabbed my youngest and last child and kissed both her cheeks. "Last but not least, I would like to introduce you to Vanessa." I named her after my grandmother Marie, It was her middle name. She had slightly curly dark bronze hair and had also inherited the emerald green eyes. I kissed her forehead and placed her next to her brother.

Sue place Mason on the mat and said, "I'll go put some water for the formula in case they wake up hungry."

I smiled. "Thank you Sue."

Leah, Seth and Jake all placed the babies on the blanket.

They started stretching and moving around. I smiled.

"We'll be right back Bella." Leah said. Seth and Jake stood up and they all headed outside.

I nodded my head and watched them walk out the door. I was confused. I shook it off and turned to my children.

They all had a full set of teeth. I didn't know what think about that.

Sue came in and sat with me. She told me she bought a couple of bags of diapers and some clothes. "Leah mentioned you already ordered them some clothes." I nodded my head.

"They're already in the new house in Canada… I'll need to get the house and nursery set up." I said. "Do you think we could stay here for a couple of days? I'm not sure how long it will take to get things set up. It shouldn't take long." I told Sue.

"You take as much time as you need Bella." Sue said and grabbed my hand.

I carefully hugged her, "Thank you Sue."

…

Sue showed me how to prepare a bottle and how to properly change a diaper.

Once they woke up we prepared a bottle for all eight babies. I smiled when the babies drank most of their formula. After we burped them Sue helped me place them on the couch (it pulled out) where they once again fell asleep.

I talked to Sue for a while. She agreed that once Jake, Seth and Leah came back she would ask Seth and Jake to go with her to Seattle to pick up some stuff. Sue helped me make a list of what we needed to buy right away. It took me five minutes to get her to agree to take my credit card. When she finally agreed she went to take a shower and get ready. She wanted to make it back in time for dinner. I scrunched up my nose when she said that. I had to hold my breath when we were feeding the babies since the formula smelled nasty. Sue laughed.

I watched them sleep for a bit before I sighed and got to work. I took out my computer and connected to the internet.

The first thing was getting a new phone. It took some time but I ended up getting a family plan. I got four new phones and had them delivered overnight to Sues house.

Next I did some online shopping. I ordered more bibs, bottles, a lot of diapers, some toys, four cribs and four changing tables. Then I ordered furniture for the house. Jen had already set up everything for the kitchen, entertainment room, dinning room, living room and all six bathrooms. I bought the rest of the furniture for the house and got it delivered overnight.

I also looked at cars. I ended up buying two. One will be delivered to the house in Canada in a couple of days. The other will be ready for pick up in a couple of hours. I paid extra.

We won't be able to stay in Forks much longer.

Seth, Leah and Jake came in ten minutes after I had finished Sam was with them. I was sitting on the floor humming to my still sleeping children.

"Is everything okay?" I asked when they sat down on the floor next to me.

They looked worried and scared.

I frowned "What's going on?" I asked Sam. Leah, Seth and Jake weren't meeting my eyes.

"We need to talk to you." Sam said frowning.

"Are Angela, Ben and Charlie okay?"

Sam nodded. "There still changing. Quil, Embry and Paul are with them. I had to come back to deal with something else." Sam said shooting a look at Leah, Seth and Jake.

"Okay?" I asked confused.

"Bella… " Sam sighed then asked, "According to Jake, Seth and Leah you already know everything that has to do with us wolfs?" I nodded. I was confused by his question. "Do you recall what they told you about imprinting?"

I thought back. I could still remember everything from before the transformation. I remember they tried explaining it, but since they haven't imprinted they could only tell me what they saw. I froze.

He wasn't implying what I think hes implying. Was he?

Damn. Someone up there is really having a laugh weren't they. I frowned and rained in my anger.

I tried to think it through. If what I thought he was saying was true, then…

"I remember everything, yes."

"Well, I'm not sure how… " Sam was saying when Seth blurted out "Bella I imprinted on one of your babies."

I was surprised. I didn't think any of them will actually be brave enough to tell me. I tried not to laugh at Seth. Poor kid looked petrified and shocked. He obviously didn't mean to say anything.

"On who?" I kept my voice firm.

Seth didn't say anything, "Carlie? Samantha? Elizabeth? Vanessa?" I didn't miss Jake flinch when I said Vanessa. I'll get to him later.

I sighed when Seth kept quiet still, "Which one is it Seth?" I finally asked.

I didn't expect him to say "Joshua."

I quietly nodded my head.

I honestly didn't bother me that he imprinted on any of my kids. Even if it was a he. I actually admired he spoke for himself

I sighed and turned to Leah.

"What about you Leah?" I said.

"Jackson." She muttered.

I nodded my head again.

"Okay this is whats going to happen right now. Leah and Jake are going with Sue to Seattle. Your going to help her get everything on the list and your gonna make sure she pays with my card." I said firmly leaving them no room to argue. I have the mom voice down.

I turned to Sam. "If you could go with them and pick up the car I order and drive it back here? It's already paid for, all you have to do is pick it up." I asked, " I'll buy you dinner." I sweetened the deal.

Sam smiled, "You got yourself a deal Bella."

"Thank you Sam." I told him. He just nodded.

"Are we ready to go?" Sue asked coming into the room.

"Yup, Leah and Jake offered to go with you." I said. "Sam is hitching a ride if that's okay. He agreed to drive my new car back."

"That's fine, let's get going." Sue said.

Once they were gone I turned to Seth.

"Ho are you doing there Seth?" I asked because honestly the boy hadn't moved for a while now.

"I don't know Bella. It just … happened and it shocked the shit out of me to be honest." Seth said.

"Tell how it happened." I said.

"I'm not really sure. We were sitting here and you were introducing us to your kids and I was trying not to drop Jackson and then … " Poor Seth looked so confused. "I saw his eyes and everything just clicked." He whispered.

It was quiet for a minute before I decided to speak.

"Everything will be okay Seth. You can't fight it. You just have to do the best with the hand that's been dealt, you know." I said and grabbed his hand.

Seth squeezed it and after a while nodded his head.

"Honestly, I'm not really that mad about it… I think I'm more angry with the fact that you brought Sam here to tell me." I said, "You on the other hand told me. Well, you blurted it out but still." I laughed.

"Is that why you sent Leah and Jake with mom?" Seth asked.

"Yup." "However, just because I'm okay with it doesn't mean their aren't any rules." I smirked.

"Rules?" Seth asked.

"Yes rules." I nodded my head to emphasize it.

"For starters, you all have to wait until their eighteen. If they choose to go out with you then that's their decision. If it gets to be something serious then no funny business until your married." I said.

"You also have to finish school." I finished, "Oh, and tell your mom." I smiled and gave him a hug.

"Do you want to hold him?" I asked.

…

Billy came over and I introduced him to all of my children. He laughed when I told him about Jake imprinting on Vanessa.

Sam got here an hour after he left. I thanked him and we talked for a while before he went home to his Emily.

My babies woke up for a while.

Seth helped me change the babies while Billy laughed. I double bagged it up and threw it away outside.

Sue, Leah and Jake got here half an hour ago.

I set up both cribs in the living room while they ate. They were big enough that four kids fit inside. They seemed to like it and cuddled up with each other.

… (A day and a half later.) …

I gave all of my babies a kiss. They had just been fed and changed and were now asleep.

I joined Sue, Jake and Leah in the kitchen.

"I have to get going. They will wake up soon and I have to be there." I told them pulling my bag on.

I gave Sue a hug and waved at Leah, Seth and Jacob.

I had a nice LONG talk with Leah and Jake yesterday. I told them were I stood and my rules. I made them promise to be honest with me and they agreed.

I drained a couple of deer on my way to the house.

When I got close enough to the house I killed five deer and drained them into the five bottles I brought with me.

"Hey Bella." Quil said when I walked in the back door.

"Hey Quil, Hey Embry. Paul." I said making my way to the first bathroom.

It was painful hearing them in pain. We kept adding ice whenever it melted. It seemed to help.

I stood in front of the doorway waiting.

I waited.

I told Embry, Quil and Paul to wait outside just in case. They happily did.

Ben was the first to wake up. He was disoriented and confused.

"Whats going on here?" he asked.

"Ben?" He turned to me "I'm going to explain everything but first I need you to drink this." I said handing him a bottle.

He drained it fast. "Thanks." Ben said stepping out of the tub.

Angela woke up next. We put them in the same tub as Ben. "Why am I wet?" Angela asked.

Ben helped her out of the tub.

I handed her a bottle and told her to drink. "Thanks."

"I know you both have a bunch of questions and I will answer them all but first we have to wait for Charlie."

We went across the hall and into the bathroom Charlie was in.

An hour later he woke up.

"Bella?" He asked looking at me.

"It's me dad. Here drink this." I handed him the biggest bottle and gave Ben and Angela the last two.

"Thank you I was really thirsty." Charlie said.

"No problem." I said taking the bottles back and putting them back inside the bag.

"I think you should all sit down before we start." I said pointing to the edge of the tub Charlie had just gotten out of.

"Before I start I want you all to hear me out without interrupting." They nodded and I continued "It all started on my first day at Forks High…"

I told them everything. I told them everything about the Cullen's and Edward. I told them they were vampires now. They didn't believe me at first. Until I told them they just drank animal blood.

"They explained to me that they chose not to feed off of humans. That drinking animal blood sustained them and quenched the thirst without having to kill innocent people for their blood." I explained to them that the thirst they had wasn't a normal thirst. They thirst for blood.

I told them everything about the Cullen's. I told them everything the Cullen's had ever told me. I told them that vampires had rules. I told them everything I knew about the Volturi. I told them about the sun and the real reason I ran away to Phoenix. I told them about James and his coven. I told them how time and time again _he_ saved me. I told them about Laurent and Victoria. I told them about the wolfs. I told them Victoria turned two vampires to help her kill them because she was trying to hurt me. I told them she was trying to kill me because _he_ killed her mate James. But, since she couldn't get to me because I was being protected by the wolfs they went after my family.

Then, I apologized. "I am SO sorry. I didn't want this for any of you. It wasn't your choice… and It's my fault. I completely understand if you hate me." I said, the turned to my dad and said, "I just couldn't let you die. I had already lost mom and Phil. I couldn't loose you too. Specially not to her, like that." My eyes filled with venom tears.

Angela hugged me. It was a very tight hug but I didn't move. I hugged her back.

Once Angela finished hugging me Ben did. I was surprised. Ben and I were close, but he wasn't one to hug anyone who isn't Angela.

"Its not your fault Bella. You didn't ask for any of this. You didn't ask for a psycho vamp to come after you or us. You didn't ask for any of this." Ben said.

"He's right Bella."Angela said and grabbed Ben's hand. "You fell in love. You didn't do anything wrong." Angela said.

I didn't believe them. I knew I was to blame. Maybe not for all of it, but for most. I choose to date a vampire. I choose to befriend them. I put myself in danger. I asked to be changed. I hold responsibility. I shook my head. By the looks Angela and Ben were giving me, it would do no good to argue.

I turned my head to Charlie.

Dad pulled me into a hug. He told me, "Your my daughter Bella and I love you. You've been through a lot. But, I'm not going to fault you for wanting to keep your family, for trying to save us, to help us. Especially since I would have done the same thing."

My eyes filled with tears and I hugged my father back.

Then Charlie asked the question that I wished he never would. "What really happened with you and that boy?"

I hesitated. It hurt to talk about it. It always will. But, they needed to know. They deserved the truth.

"We were together… " I hesitated, "We were in love. Well, I was. He was my best friend, my soul-mate. I just wasn't his. He got what he wanted with me then he left."

"What did _he_ do to you?" Angela asked.

[_I was going to do a flashback here, but it didn't feel like the right time to put it in._]

"He told me I wasn't good enough for him. That he was tired of pretending. Tired of being something he's not. Tired of lying and tired of me. He told me he didn't love me. That he never did. That I had been a challenge. Not being able to read my thoughts made me interesting … He said a lot of things really…"

I hadn't told anyone what happened that day in the woods. It hurt too much to do so.

It still does.

They were pissed. I was able to calm them down.

"But, I can't blame him. He didn't love me and left. Yes, what he did was evil and wrong. But you can't force someone to love you. It doesn't work like that. He did what was right for him, I can't fault him for that. No matter how much it hurts. Even though I still love him. He did what he did, but he gave me my miracles." I said.

It was quiet for a long time.

I sighed and finished my story, "The day before my birthday we slept together. It was the only time we did it. I had gotten really sick the week prior. They had to hospitalize me, remember? He told me it scared him. He said he didn't want to lose me. He said he loved me and that he couldn't survive if something were to happen to me.

I believed him.

We ended up going all the way that night …

He left four days later. I thought that would be the end … But then I found out I was pregnant and I was so scared." I stopped when I saw their faces. "You see it shouldn't have been possible for me to get pregnant. Vampires can't have children." I finished in a quiet voice. They still hear me though.

"It didn't make sense. I thought about it for a long time. The only conclusion it always came down to was that I was human. It didn't matter that he wasn't…

After I got over the shock and the fear I was able to process.

I was pregnant.

I might have been alone and heart broken but it would be okay. I had my family.

After that I pushed the pain away and lived for you and my baby. My miracle.

Of course then I found out I was having octuplets and everything changed." I finished with a small smile on my face.

I took out my phone and pulled up the pictures I had taken.

They gasped when they saw them.

"There beautiful Bella" said Angela. "Your going to have your hands Bella" was Ben's response.

Dad's eyes were glassy and simply said, "You did good Bella."

I smiled, then frowned when I noticed their eyes. They were blood red.

"I think it's time we go hunting." I told them.

They nodded.

We left the bathroom and walked downstairs into the living room. I made my way to the backdoor when Angela exclaimed "Wait!" We all turned to her.

"Where are your babies?" Angela asked.

"There with Sue, Leah, Seth and Jake." I said, "I don't think you'll be able to meet them until you you get some control over your thirst first." I said.

They looked sad, "Just as a precaution. They might be half-vampires but their hearts beat and they have blood running through their veins." I explained.

They nodded in understanding.

"Okay before we leave I just need to say a couple of things." I said, "You need to stay close. There are three wolves outside. They aren't going to harm you, there here to help. But we can't be too careful." I said.

"Can we get going now? I'm hungry?" Ben said rubbing his throat.

…

Five hours later we had successfully had our first hunt.

There were some broken trees and some close calls but overall it went okay.

The wolves helped a lot.

We went back to the house. I grabbed their bags from the hall closet.

During our hunt they were able to try out their strength and speed. I was slightly faster than them. They asked some questions and I answered as much as I could. They were dirty, bloody and somehow still a little wet. They need a shower and a change of clothes.

"You should get cleaned up." I told them giving them their corresponding bags.

"We won't be able to go back will we?" Angela asked staring at her bags.

I knew that question was coming.

I shook my head, "You two were already changing. There was nothing I could do to stop it, only help speed it up … If you go back now, you'll only be risking their lives" I said.

"I grabbed a couple of your things from your houses. There in your bags." I told Angela and Ben.

They nodded and headed upstairs to get cleaned up.

I turned to Charlie. "I had to burn down the house." I said. "Between all the damage and blood I thought it would be the best. That way everyone in town thinks we all died in the fire. The blood and all the broken things will just prove that whoever broke in killed all of us and after they striped the place they set the house on fire." I told Charlie.

"That way they won't go looking for us." Charlie finished. I nodded. "You did the right thing for everyone here baby girl." Dad said, "I know none of us asked for this" he said "But were together and we'll figure everything out." Charlie said. He hugged me before he headed upstairs.

I took a deep breath once I hear all of them upstairs. I quickly cleaned up the mess we dragged in. I checked some boxes and set up the TV and cable (I had Jen installed). The rest of the boxes were of furniture.

I also remembered I brought two phones with me. They had arrived yesterday morning. I thought it would be best if they had one, in case they needed to contact me.

Angela and Ben came down first. They were wearing clean jeans and t-shirts but were barefoot. Angela wasn't wearing her glasses. Her face was clear and her cheekbones were more defined. Her hair was thicker and shiny. She was also a couple of inches taller.. So was Ben. He was lean and muscular.

"I thought you might need this. My number, Charlies new number as well as Leah, Seth and Jacob's numbers are already programed in. You also have internet access." I gave them the phone as well as one of my cards in case they need to buy anything. "Don't hesitate to use that." I said nodding to the card.

"Also I ordered some things you might need. They should arrive today." I told them. "But, you'll have to stay upstairs." I said. They both nodded.

Charlie came down then. I smiled. I had never seen a vampire with a mustache. Dad had looked different. He was slightly taller. His muscles looked more defined. I shook my head. Having been a police officer my father had stayed fit. Even if he was just a small town cop he took his job very seriously. He was wearing a flannel shirt and some jeans.

"Well, I have the cable and TV set up. You can watch TV if you'd like. I was thinking of getting the rooms set up." I said.

Dad grabbed the remote. He and Ben sat in a couch and started flipping through the channels.

"Do you want help?" asked Angela.

"Sure. Thanks Angela." I said.

We walked to the garage. We got the paint and all the supplies we'll need to decorate the rooms.

We got started on the nursery. We painted it a nice yellow color, with shapes of different animals along the wall in a nice green color. We painted the ceiling a dark blue color. When it dries we would put a bunch of glow in the dark stars.

The room right next to the nursery we painted a light blue color. Angela helped me set up the bed and set up the furniture. Once we were finished we cleaned up and went to the next room.

The next room was a study/library. It was already painted a nice light brown. We set up shelves all around the walls and we brought up a nice black wood desk. We added a black leather couch and a couple of lounge chairs and we were done.

We headed to the next room. Angela and Ben's room. "What color do you want your room to be Ang?" I asked her.

"What?" she said confused.

"What color do you want your room to be? Or do you want to wait and do it with Ben?" I asked.

She smiled and said, "How about the dark red? I don't think he'd like to have a purple room."

I laughed and shook my head.

We painted and set up the bed and furniture. I told her they had their own private bathroom and they could do whatever they want with their room.

The last two bedrooms we painted a light yellow color (guest room) and a nice dark green color for Charlies room. We set up basic furniture for both of them and cleaned up.

I went to check the mail box and saw that the packages had already been delivered. I grabbed the mail and It took four trips to get everything inside.

I handed Ben two computers and a box filled with software. "I wasn't sure what you preferred, but if I missed anything just use the card and have it send here. The address is on the boxes if you need it." I told him. Ben nodded and ran upstairs with everything. I smiled.

I turned to Angela. I handed her a box with books and things I had seen in her room and things she had mentioned wanting before. As well as a computer of her own. "I thought you might want something to do. I wasn't sure what you'd like." I shrugged. "I know you'll need to buy some clothes. Make sure you buy some. I'm not sure all of your old clothes will fit." she smile, nodded and went upstairs.

"I got you a computer too. I know you don't really like using it. But just in case." I told my dad. "You'll need to order some clothes though." It felt weird buying my dad clothes. "Also, I got you all those cop movies you love, some books and even ordered you a Xbox and a PlayStation3 and some games. I didn't want you to get bored." I finished.

Dad nodded, "thank you baby girl." He stood up and grabbed his boxes. He stood there for a moment before asking, "How are you able to afford all of this?"

I sighed and sat on the couch. "After mom and Phil died and I found out I was pregnant I made some arrangements." I started, "I didn't know what to expect from my pregnancy but as a precaution I took all of the money I inherited and placed them in several untraceable accounts. Then I bought this house under Leah's name. The rest are under an alias so it can't be traced back to me." I finished leaving my father shocked.

…

I spend the next day in Canada.

I called Leah, Seth and Jake to check in every hour. I couldn't help it.

We finished setting up the house. The library was already filling out as well as the entertainment center. Dad loved the big screen plasma TV.

…

Dad approached me early the next morning.

"What's the plan?" he asked.

I sighed. I had been thinking about it all day, "I'm going to get us some papers this week. I already talked to Jake and he agreed he would go with me." I reassured my dad. "Once you can handle it I will bring the babies here. Everything's already set up. Jake and Seth can share the extra bedroom. Leah can bunk in my room when they visit. The house is paid off and it's remote enough that no one will bother us. We can stay here for a couple of years." I said, "What we do after that … we'll figure it out together, as a family."

I hugged everyone and left in the afternoon. I spoke with the wolves for a bit before I headed back to La Push. I was anxious to see my babies again.

… …

The last couple of months have been difficult.

I was able to get everything we would need from a Jason Jenks. It took a couple of weeks and some sweet talk, but he got all everything we would need for all twelve of us done. It also helped that Jake scared the crap out of the poor man.

Then their was our funeral. They held it a couple of days after the fire. Sue told me most of the town was in attendance. Some of the La Push people went to pay their respects to my father. Sue, Billy, Leah, Seth and Jake also went. I stayed with my babies. It was a hard week. The news of our funeral hit Angela and Ben hard. They tried not to show it, but I knew and it hurt I was the cause of them not being able to be with their families. Charlie didn't take it as hard as I thought he would. He told me that he still had his family (he included Angela and Ben in that category) and still had his best friend. Billy made frequent calls to dad. They talked almost every day. I was glad they were able to stay friends.

I visited Canada every other week. The last month I started moving our things into our rooms.

We tested their control and found that Angela had almost no human blood lust. Charlie and Ben were another case. It took some coaching from me and Angela but they were able to smell the human blood and not attack. We used the small vile of blood Sue had given me. It also helped that they hunted a couple of times a week. Considering they were still newborns I knew it was great news for their control. I also knew that they have been dying to meet the babies and they were determined to meet them before they turned one. They went as far as to keep some animal blood refrigerated. "It's not the same as hunting but it makes a nice snack." was their reasoning. Whenever I went to visit them I always brought back pictures. I had enough since I took pictures of them everyday. I had so much I almost filled in the album I had started from when I was pregnant and it was a big book. I decided once they turned one I would start individual books for each of my babies. I had already ordered custom books for each of them.

On the other hand, I got in a big fight with Leah, Jake and Seth. I had spoken to Sue about moving to the house in Canada. It was too risky to stay in La Push much longer. I sat down with Sam a few weeks ago. We talked about Victoria. We haven't heard from her but they were still on alert. He also reluctantly told me that a couple more boys had turned. I knew it was my because of me. Our time in La Push was coming to an end.

It didn't sit well with Jake, Leah and Seth though. They were angry I was risking their lives by letting them meet the rest of their family.

That pissed me off.

"How dare you accuse me of putting them in danger. I would NEVER risk their lives. I know your angry and hurt but I will not let you accuse me of being a bad mother. Angela, Ben and Charlie are as much of their family as you, Sue and Billy are and they have a right to meet them. They have been waiting for months to meet them. It isn't fair to keep them waiting. I know you love my children and it will be hard not having them near but its time. We can't stay here anymore." I stressed."You can visit on the weekends and I will send you loads of pictures." I shook my head at my three friends, "The control they have is amazing for newborns. I would NEVER risk my babies lives. If I didn't believe it was safe to do this I would buy another place." I took a deep breath before I continued. "I already spoke to Sue and she understands and supports my decision. She agreed once we settled in and Charlie, Ben and Angela are ready, she and Billy will visit. I also spoke with Sam." I frowned, "Its been months since he, Paul, Quil and Embry had been able to spend any time with their families or sleep in their own beds. It's not fair to keep them from their homes and families… _It's time_." I stressed.

I took a breath to calm myself," I already have everything packed in the van and well be leaving early tomorrow morning" I said and left them in the woods. I didn't want my babies to hear the streaming so we went into the woods.

Sue was inside watching TV with my sleeping children. I sighed and sat next to her.

"How did it go?" Sue asked.

"They didn't take it well at all." I said.

"Their just scared. They know its the right thing. No matter how much we want you to stay, you can't. It's time." Sue said in a small voice.

I carefully hugged her. In the last couple of months I had come to care a lot for Sue. "I'm going to miss you SO much Sue. But we can't stay here much longer. We'll stay in touch and ill send you loads of pictures. Plus, you can come visit." I said still hugging her.

Sue nodded and I pulled back, "We can Skype and you can send me pictures too."

"I know dear" Sue said with a small smile. I had bought her a laptop a couple of days ago. She loved it.

"Is Billy coming over today?" I asked Sue, she blushed. I noticed they had gotten really close since the funeral. I wasn't the only one. Seth, Leah and Jake had too. They liked the idea, since both of their parents had been alone for a long time now. It was only a matter of time.

…

Early the next morning I fed and changed all my babies and I packed the big baby bag with diapers, formula, and wipes. Once that was done I packed up both cribs and the rest of out things and packed it in the back of the van.

I had finished placing each baby in a car seat when Seth, Leah and Jake came in.

"I was wondering if you'd like to meet us there? I know your worried about them and thought maybe this way I can convince you that there is no danger to them." I said to them not looking up from the last bag I was packing.

"That's fine Bella, Well meet you there." Leah said.

I got all of the babies settled in the car. It was still a little dark and no one was awake yet. I closed the van door and turned to Leah, Seth and Jacob.

"If its okay with Charlie, Ben and Angela, Sue agreed to come up to visit in two weeks. Shes bringing Billy" I smiled.

"Were sorry Bella." Jake said.

"We didn't mean to imply you were a bad mother." Seth said.

"We don't want you to go" Leah said.

I sighed, "I know you don't. I don't want to go either but we can't stay here anymore. You all can visit whenever you want. I know it'll be hard being away from them" I said nodding to the van. "But you can't leave your families to come with us. They need you. And when Sue and Billy finally get their stuff together your welcome to move in." I laughed and gave all three of them a hug.

I pulled a box out from my bag. "Can you give this to Billy its for the pack. It just a thank you gift. You know, for all the help." I said, shrugging.

Last night I wrote a note expressing our gratitude to them all. I wrote it on behalf of myself, my children, Charlie, Angela and Ben. I also gave them a check. I knew most of the boys in the pack liked working on cars. This way they have a way to make a living doing something they enjoy. I made it out to WolfMotors. I thought it was funny.

I got in the car and drove off.

…

We got home around one. I turned to check on my babies and saw they were still asleep. I was relieved they slept the whole way here.

I parked across the street and waited for Leah, Seth and Jacob to get dressed. They followed us all the way here.

I shook my head.

I started unloading my babies in their carriers. Once I had them all out I closed the door.

Leah, Seth, Jacob and I each took two. I took the lead.

I had called ahead to make sure they were ready. Dad assured me they had hunted earlier and that they will keep their distance just in case.

I opened the door and walked into the living room. They were waiting for us. Leah, Seth and Jacob placed the car seats on the floor. We unbuckled them and placed them on the mat Dad had set up. He had also put a couple of toys out.

I sat next to them and made the introductions, "This is Mason, Carlie, Jackson, Samantha, Elizabeth, Anthony, Joshua, and Vanessa." I said pointing at each individual baby. "and this is your grandpa Charlie, your aunt Angela and you uncle Ben." I finished pointing to them out to my babies.

Leah, Seth and Jake stood in front of us.

"Their gorgeous Bella." Angela said.

"Wow" was all Ben said.

"You did good Bella" dad said.

I smiled. "How are you doing?" I asked.

"They smell good" Ben said, "But not food good." He quickly finished once he saw the looks on Leah, Seth and Jacobs faces.

"They don't make you hungry?" I asked.

"No, their smell is sorta off. Like something that should smell good but isn't?" Angela tried to explain. Ben and Charlie nodded.

I smiled, "Want to hold them?" I asked as Seth, Leah and Jacob move out of the way. I turned to them and said, "There's food in the fridge if your hungry."

Charlie picked up Carlie, "I named her after you. She looks like you." I whispered.

He smiled.

.

_**A/N**: This chapter sort of snow balled. I wasn't planning on it being this long. Anyway, the babies and Bella are officially moved into their house. Leah, Seth and Jake did imprint on Bella's babies. I also wasn't planing on that. Initially only Jake was going imprint on a baby but it didn't feel right. Also, I changed Renesmee's name. It didn't fit into the story and I just didn't like it._


	7. endings

A/N: I promised you another POV.

Here's EPOV. Let me know what you think.

.

'**endings**'

.

.

.

It's been FIVE years since I last saw my love.

FIVE years since I left my heart in Forks.

FIVE LONG years.

After I left my Bella in the woods I wasn't able to function properly.

The rest of the family relocated to Alaska but I didn't.

I couldn't. I knew I couldn't face them. Not after what I did. What I said. So I left.

I spent the last two years in a dark, filthy cave somewhere in South America. I thought about my Bella every minute of every day. It broke my heart to do what I did. To say, what I said but I HAD to.

No matter how much I wanted to I couldn't stay with Bella. It wasn't safe. Being with me wasn't safe. I convinced myself I was doing what's right.

I convinced my whole family.

Jasper and Alice had left after what happened during Bella's birthday party. Rosalie jumped at the idea of leaving Forks. She hated my Bella, she was jealous of her. Emmett and Esme didn't want to leave. Emmett reluctantly agreed. He didn't want to leave his 'sister' but he didn't believe i would last being away from Bella. Esme agreed only after I had convinced Carlisle. She didn't want to disagree with him nor did she want to leave Bella. In the end her need to keep her family together won out and she agreed.

Her thoughts told me otherwise. She didn't think I would be able to stay away. They all did, that's why they agreed. It didn't matter, they honored my decision. It took two days then they left.

I spent one last day with my love before I left. It broke my unbeaten heart to leave but I had to. To protect her. The look on her beautiful brown eyes when I said those horrible things will haunt me until the day I die.

.

.

.

After I left Forks I ran. I ran all the way to South America. I didn't know where I ended up.

I didn't care.

My family tried to call but I never answered.

After a while the phone died.

Three years later my sister Alice came for me. She didn't come alone.

She brought Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper.

They found me huddled in a corner of a cave.

They had to physically haul me out of my cave. They took me with then.

They took me to Alaska.

They took me hunting a couple of times a month.

I didn't talk to anyone. I stayed in my room. I spent my time looking at my pictures repeating my mantra to myself.

_I can't go back._

_It's too dangerous._

_I can't go back._

.

.

.

.

.

I couldn't do it anymore.

After FIVE years.

I was out hunting when I found a meadow.

It was small and beautiful. It reminded me of another meadow.

But it wasn't OUR meadow.

The memories flooded back.

The pain in my chest got to be too much.

I broke.

My resolve broke.

I couldn't do it anymore.

I had to see my Bella again.

I ran.

.

.

.

I was halfway back to Forks when my phone rang.

I ignored it.

I had to find Bella.

My Bella.

I would beg if I had to.

I ran to Forks as fast as my legs could carry me.

Questions ran through my head.

Did she stay in Forks?

Did she move in with her mom?

Did she go to college?

Did she move on?

.

.

.

I made it to Forks in record time.

It was midnight.

I ran until I got to her house.

Nothing would have prepared me for what I found.

.

.

.

.

.

The house wasn't there.

It had burned to the ground.

.

I stared of what remained of the house.

.

.

.

Ash.

Nothing else.

I fell to the ground.

My legs wouldn't hold me anymore.

I stayed there … staring at what remained of the house.

.

.

.

.

.

I felt movement behind me.

.

.

.

.

.

I didn't turn.

I knew who it was.

"Edward" I heard both voices of my father.

I shook my head, "no" I whispered.

.

.

.

.

.

Then I was running.

It couldn't be true.

Not my Bella.

Not Bella.

.

.

.

.

.

The last of the hope I held that my Bella wasn't in that house died when I saw it.

.

.

.

I knelt in front of it.

I raised my hand.

I traced the words that were inscribe on it.

.

.

.

I shook my head.

For the first time in my life I wished vampires could cry.

I felt movement behind me but I didn't care.

Nothing mattered.

.

.

.

Alice hugged me while I sobbed.

After a while I heard the muffled voices of my family.

I didn't care.

I felt someone pick me up.

The last thing I wanted to do was leave again.

But I didn't fight it.

I couldn't.

Nothing mattered anymore.

.

.

.

_**Isabella Marie Swan**_

_**Beloved friend and daughter.**_


	8. Birthdays, first words and Surprises

A/N: Short chapter.

.

'**Birthdays, first words and Surprises**'

.

My babies turn one today.

Were having a party.

Jacob, Seth, Leah, Sue and Billy are coming.

Over the last couple of weeks I have mastered cooking again. It was much difficult to learn again now that I'm unable to taste or smell food without gagging. That's were Leah, Seth and Jacob helped.

I started frosting the chocolate cake I made.

We adjusted to the new house quickly. Charlie loved having me and the babies around. I understood completely after the first night there.

You could cut the tension around Angela and Ben with a knife. After Charlie went out hunting I sat down and talked with them. I tried to explain about vampires and their mates. It was an awkward conversation. It got weird hearing them go at it, but they kept it out of the house. Which I was grateful for.

My babies had become mobile. We had to baby prof the house. They were fast for babies. They started crawling a couple of weeks ago. Other than that they were mostly peaceful babies.

They spend their days eating, crawling, playing, and sleeping. They were really smart for babies. They shook their heads no and nodded their heads yes when asked a question. They hadn't started talking yet. Charlie, Angie, Ben, Leah, Seth and Jacob have a competition going. Every chance they get they tried getting my babies to talk. Its funny to watch since most of the time all they achieve is a bored annoyed baby. They either fall asleep or try crawling away from them. I laugh every time.

Night time is the best time. I tuck them into their cribs. I either read them a story or play music until they fall asleep. They love music. They like cuddling up with each other so theirs two in a crib, once a week they all sleep in my bed cuddle up with me. I love those nights.

When their not with the babies Angie and Ben like to spend their nights out. They come home around five. They decided to finish school online. They're taking online courses. Charlie enjoys playing video games but I know he misses his job. We talked and I asked how he felt about opening up his own company. I would be a silent partner. He like that idea and decided to open up a security company. I laughed when he told me that. He truly loved being a cop. Ben helped him with the computer stuff and he caught on fast. I started taking online courses as well. School is much easier now and I'm able to do work while the babies sleep.

I had gotten everything we needed from J. Jenks. I paid extra and got various papers with different variations of our last names for when we move. Last month we all sat down and talked about what was going to happen. We decided to stay in Canada for a while. Since it was a very remote place where we lived and no one knows us here we were able to push it but Charlie suggested we don't stay here longer than ten years.

I finished frosting the cake and set up the dinning table. The Black's and Clearwater's will be arriving soon. I cleaned up the kitchen then went to join the rest of my family in the living room.

Charlie was playing blocks with Mason, Carlie, and Joshua. Angie and Ben were watching Disney movies with Sam, Lizzie, Nessa and Tony. Jack was on the floor playing with with the mountain of stuff toys. I gave each of my children a stuff animal when they woke up today. Charlie bought them more toys, Angie bought them some books and Ben bought them some movies. I got them more music to hear and clothes.

I sat next to Jack. Nessa crawled to me and I pulled her into my arms. She turned to face me and I smiled and said, "Hi baby, Are you ready to see your uncle Billy and your aunt Sue? Their coming to see you all today."

Nessa smiled and reached up to put her small hands on my face. I smiled at her and gave her a kiss on her cheeks. Nessa still had her hands on my face though which confused me. That's when something happened. I gasped.

My vision wasn't my own anymore. I watched how Sue, Billy, Seth, Jacob and Leah were playing with all of my babies on the floor.

My vision returned and Nessa sat down on my lap. I looked down at her and asked, "Did you show that to momma Nessa?"

She nodded.

"Can you do it again baby?" I asked.

Nessa smiled and touched my face again. This time I saw her being held by Charlie while she drank a bottle. I laughed and my vision returned.

I got up and handed her to Charlie.

"It seems our Nessa here has got a gift." I said returning with eight bottles.

"What do you mean Bella?" Angela asked the same time Charlie gasped. We turned to look at him. After a couple of minutes he blinked a couple of times and smiled.

"What did she show you?" I asked him while handing him a bottle.

I handed Ben and Angela a bottle and sat down next to Jack. I picked him up.

"She showed me that?" Charlie asked.

I nodded.

"I was playing with Sam, Lizzie and her after they finished feeding." Charlie said.

I smiled and burped Jack. I gave him a kiss and set him down and he started playing with the blocks. I grabbed another bottle and feed Carlie.

Once everyone was feed Charlie spoke "What do you think that means?"

"I'm not sure. It could just mean that shes gifted. When turned, some vampires woke up with a gift. The Cullen's had three. _He_ was one of them." I said.

"Do you think any of the others will have gifts?" Angela asked.

I shrugged, "I don't know. I wasn't expecting them to be gifted. Maybe, we'll just have to wait and see. Their still babies after all."

…

Jacob, Seth, Leah, Sue and Billy came over a couple of hours ago. They ate and we talked. We sang the birthday song and they ate cake. The babies loved chocolate they each ate a big slice of cake. We took pictures and they got gifts. Leah, Jacob, Seth, Sue and Billy gave each of the kids a hand made Quileute bracelet. We spend some time talking and playing in the living room before they had to leave.

I was watching my babies play when I felt tugging on my jeans. I looked down and saw my baby Mason was pulling on my pant legs. "Hey there baby. Are you tired?" I asked as he yawned.

Mason nodded his head and sat on his little bottom. "Momma" he said holding his hands out for me to pick him up.

I froze for a second before I picked him up. Tears welled up in my eyes as I held him close. I hummed to him while he fell asleep.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

… 9 years later …

.

I packed the last of the boxes. I did a quick scan of the house and piled all of the boxes in the empty living room.

Today were leaving Canada for Ireland. Its been nine years since we moved in. A lot has happen during the last nine years. My babies started walking and talking shortly after their first birthday. They were really bright. They were reading and writing by the time they were five. They also loved music.

They were also really talented.

When they turned one we discovered Nessa was able to put pictures into peoples mind.

When they were four we discovered Tony can move things with his mind.

When they were six we shockingly discovered that Jack was a manipulator. He was able to manipulate his body and was able to become invisible or transform into things and/or animals. He caused a lot of trouble with it, he loved it.

When they were seven we discovered Josh had the power to heal. It was a remarkable but very dangerous power. When he uses it, it slightly weakened him.

I shook my head and locked up the house.

Charlie, Leah, Seth and Jacob were helping the kids into the rented cars.

Angela and Ben left a week ago to help set up our new house. We sent everything we were keeping ahead two days ago.

Everything we didn't need nor used went to charity. Jen will be by the house tomorrow with the charity people to pick it up. The house and cars were sold but we rented two to get to the airport. Not wanting to have to deal with a plane full of people I also rented a private jet for our trip to Ireland. Angela and Ben will be waiting for us at the airport.

Dad's company was doing great. He opened it in Seattle and expanded a few years ago. He had several contracts with the government. Dad loved it. He works from home so the move won't be a problem.

Ben opened a design firm a few years back in Vancouver. It was doing great. He had a talent with computers.

Angela went another route. Her control was so amazing she ended up going to medical school. She loved it. When we get settled in Ireland she was going back to school. She loved learning and already had several degrees. I finished my online courses and got a doctorate in English Lit. as well as a degree in business management and computer science.

True to their word Leah, Seth and Jacob finished college. After Seth and Jake graduated High School they went to College. Leah got her nursing credentials and helped Sue with her clinic.

Sue and Billy got married. The ceremony was small and we were all able to go. We sent them on a honeymoon to Cabo. We also had Sues house renovated for Billy.

Leah, Seth, and Jacob were happy to be coming with us to Ireland. They were happy for their parent but had spent the last couple of weeks avoiding the house. Apparently Sue and Billy were loud.

Billy gave the pack my note and they started WolfMotors. It was doing great since the nearest garage was in Seattle.

We made it to the airport and we quickly got the kids out of their cars seats. We unloaded our luggage and the car seats and made our way inside.

.

.

.

.

Angela and Ben were waiting for us at the airport. We packed the cars up and got the kids in and set off to our new house.


	9. Time and Victoria

A/N: It took me a while to write this up. Hopefully, after this chapter well be at the present. Yes, the Cullen's will make an appearance within the next chapters. It will be soon. I promise.

**'TIME and **Victoria**'**

Our new house had fourteen bedrooms, fifteen bathrooms, two studies/offices, an indoor pool, a big kitchen, living room, dinning room, a library, a four car garage, a garden and a green house.

It was remote and tucked in the woods.

It was tricky to find.

It was perfect.

Charlie shook his head and laughed when he saw it. He grabbed a couple of bags and boxes and made his way inside.

The kids were excited when they saw it. They were bouncing in their seats. It brought a smile to my face watching how excited they were. The car came to a stop and they unbuckled themselves from their car seats. I opened the door and helped them down.

They scrambled to their feet and each grabbed their backpacks.

They each had their own room, I designed a room for each of them. At such a young age they were already developing their own styles and mannerisms. They were bright, exceptionally so. We taught them about everything. They read all types of books. They loved music. Before we moved they asked if they could learn how to play.

They remind me a lot of their father.

Everyday is a struggle not to remember him.

Everyday I loose that struggle.

It hurts to be remember.

The pain in my chest was still there.

My heart hurt as I watched my beautiful children run inside their new home. They were wonderful, smart and caring kids. They were my family. They were my life. The pain _he_ left me with hurt more and more every day. But I numbed it. It didn't matter anymore but it still hurt. My kids deserved a father. My kids deserved better. So I numb the pain in my heart and focus on the love I had for my children and family.

I had the love of my family and I wouldn't trade it for anything.

I just feared the day they will ask about their father.

Resign that it will happen soon I sighed, grabbed the bags from the car, closed the car door and made my way inside.

.

.

.

.

.

Over the next few days we got settled into our new lives.

Charlie spent most of his time working on contracts, paperwork and plans for his company.

Ben spent his time in his office. Managing his design firm and working on web designs.

Angela went to school. Again. She was studying architecture and mechanics.

Leah, Jacob and Seth decided to get jobs. Leah worked at the hospital, Seth and Jacob work in a luxury car garage in town.

When my babies were younger I taught myself different things and took different courses. While they slept I read teaching materials, books, and taught myself music and different languages. It came in handy now that they decided they didn't want to go to a normal school. I gave them lessons every weekday.

We kept to a schedule. I made sure my babies woke up every weekday at seven-thirty. I made them breakfast. Then they went upstairs and got ready for our day while I clean up. When they were dressed for the day they meet me in the library, where we spend most of the day.

I taught them Math, English Literature, Art, and History. Then, they had lunch everyday at noon. Ben and Charlie join us most of the time. Then we go outside and I taught them about nature and plants. We spend some time in the garden, then we washed up and headed back inside. I teach them Science, Spanish, and French.(Their choice) We finished up at around three thirty everyday.

Once were done they watch TV while I make dinner.

Once Jacob, Seth, Leah and Angela get home and we all sit down for dinner. While they eat we talk about our days and the kids tell them what they learn.

When their finished they take their plates to the sink then go do whatever they want.

Carlie and Charlie like to watch TV. When theirs nothing on that they want to watch they play video games or watch movies. We have movie night every Saturday night. We play a board game then vote on a movie.

Tony usually joins them in the living room with a set of blocks. He spends his time making them move and watching TV. Sometimes he grabs a puzzle and he and Leah spend their time putting it together.

Nessa, Sam, Lizzie and Jacob like to go outside and play in the playground we built. When its raining or too cold for them to go outside they go swimming in the inside pool.

Mason, Josh and Seth spend their free time reading books, comics, listening to music or playing video games with Carlie and Charlie.

Ben and Angela go 'hunting'. Sometimes they do work but mostly they go 'hunting'. They still keep it out of the house. Which I m grateful for.

While they're busy I clean up. I dust and vacuum. I do laundry and iron. It doesn't take long. When I'm done I check up on everyone and usually end up joining Mason, Josh, Seth and Seth reading.

At nine we all gather in the living room and watch cartoons before they go to sleep. I tuck my babies in and give them a kiss. Their rooms are all in the second floor and are connected to each others and mine. When it rains hard they all join me in my bed and I lay with them until morning.

Leah's room is in the third floor. As well as Seth's, Jacob's, Charlies, and Ben/Angela's room.

During the weekends they wake up at nine have breakfast then get dressed. We spend the day having fun. On Sundays we spend the day outside. We hike and explore until it gets dark.

I was doing some work on the computer when the door opened.

"Mom?"

I turned and look at my children.

I smiled at them and patted the bed.

"Whats up?" I asked closing my computer and turning to them as they join me on the bed.

They all shared a look.

"Mom, we wanted to ask you if we could learn how to play instruments." Mason spoke.

They had asked when we were still living in Canada and a few weeks ago but I always changed the subject. I was reluctant to let them learn.

I looked at my babies, they weren't babies anymore.

I smiled and nodded my head, "Okay. What do you want me to order?" I asked.

.

.

.

.

My kids were twelve and we were returning from a hike through the forest. It was just me, my kids and my dad Charlie.

We had stepped through some trees when I caught a familiar sent. I followed it and it lead me to a face that had haunted me for the last twelve years.

Victoria

The red headed vampire stood there looking at me and my family with a evil smirk on her face. Two young looking vampires were with her. They stood in front of our house.

I quickly stepped in front of the kids and Charlie stood next to them.

Victoria smiled and said in her high pitched voice, "I've been looking for you Bella. I expected you to run to the Cullen's and Edward after my last visit." Pain shot trough my body when she said his name. Of course she noticed and smirked before continuing, "Then again they did leave once they got tired with their pet." she taunted.

I heard a car fast approaching the house. I knew Jacob, Leah and Seth were coming back from going grocery shopping in town.

I stayed quiet as Victoria continued, "It took me twelve years to find you. I thought for sure you would have come looking for me after I attacked your friends and father. Shame it didn't turn out like I planned." She looked behind me to my father then my children and smiled. "This time you wont be so lucky. I'm going to enjoy this." She smirked as her two vampires attacked and she fell into a fighting crouch.

The two vampires didn't get far though. They got tackled by Leah and Seth.

Taking advantage of Victoria's distraction I ran at her. She wasn't expecting my attack and I quickly gained the upper hand.

I grabbed her by her neck and lifted her a couple of inches off the ground before I pinned her to the ground. I tore off her arms and threw them at Jacob who had already started a fire.

Leah and Seth had finished the other vampires and were throwing parts in the fire.

I looked at the woman who had haunted my existence for twelve years and I felt pity. She was after revenge that was obvious and understandable. What I didn't understand was why she came after me and my family. _He_ was the one who had killed her James. I had been human the whole time. It made no sense to me at all.

Leah, Seth and Jacob were already finished and had started a fire.

I looked into Victoria's crazy, red eyes and said, "I don't understand why you came after me or my family. I never did anything to you nor James." When I said his name she hissed and once again I felt sadness for the red head vampire, "It ends today though. Say hi to James." I said before I tore her head from her shoulders.

Making quick work of the rest of her body I threw her in the fire.

As I watched Victoria's body burn I felt a weight lift from my shoulders.

Thankfully, Charlie had taken the kids inside once I had Victoria incapacitated.

I put out the fire and held the door open for Leah, Jacob and Seth. They ran up to their rooms and quickly returned dressed.

I joined my kids in the living room and made sure they were okay. Charlie was holding Carlie, Lizie and Tony. I didn't want them to have to see that. They were still young.

I sat down next to Charlie and pulled Mason and Sam into my lap. Jacob grabbed Nessa, Leah grabbed Jack and Seth grabbed Joshua.

Once they had calmed down Mason started in with the questions. I knew it was going to happen. My kids were too bright and curious not to ask questions.

"Who was that mom? Why was she trying to hurt you? Who are the Cullen's and Edward?" Mason asked.

I knew it was bound to happen. I knew a time would come where they will ask about their father.

I sighed and took a deep breath. I prepared myself to tell them my story. I have always been truthful with my kids. I loved them too much to lie to them, especially about this.

"It all started when my mom Renee married Phil… "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

We spend ten years in Ireland.

After Victoria's attach we all learn to fight.

Charlie took it upon himself to teach my kids strategy and under my insistence we all learn every fighting technique and style that ever existed. We would not get caught unprepared again.

During our stay in Ireland a lot of things changed.

My kids grew up. They were now fluent in English, Spanish, French, German, Chinese, Japanese and Greek. They had finished college courses and held several degrees and some doctorates.

They started playing various instruments and were very talented. I'm still not sure how it happened, but they had me agree to learn how to play an instrument. They ganged up on me that's how it happened. I remember them wanting me to learn so I could join in when they played. They even resorted to pouts. I couldn't turn them down after that. It was hard and even with my new vampire abilities it took me some time to learn.

Once I started playing I fell in love. I learned and mastered the guitar, bass, piano, drums, violin, saxophone … basically I ended up learning how to play every instrument in an orchestra and then some.

Five years ago Angela and Ben got married. We held a small ceremony in the garden. Seth and Jacob stood up with Ben. Charlie walked Angela down the aisle. Leah, me and the kids were the wedding party and guests, Sue took pictures and Billy officiated the ceremony. It was a beautiful and small wedding. Then they went on a five year honeymoon around the world. They were joining us in our new house.

Sue and Billy visited six times a year. A couple of years ago we started traveling every summer. Billy and Sue joined us some time. They still lived in La Push and whenever they visited brought news about the pack.

My babies stopped aging when they turned twenty. They started hunting but other than that they still slept, ate and their hearts still beat.

Throughout the years the rest of my children developed gifts.

We discovered Sam can control and manipulate plant life, which explains her love of all thing nature. She was thirteen and we were out hiking. She saw a dying tree. She simply held her arms on both sides of it for a while and scrunched up her brow in concentration. The tree regenerated in front of our eyes. It was an amazing to watch.

We discovered Liz had the power to control the weather. We were visiting Egypt. Liz got sad when Jack accidentally broke her new computer. The sunny sky suddenly darkened and it started raining. It had been a really sunny day. She was fifteen.

When he was seventeen Mason discovered his power. It was similar to their fathers gift only he had more control over it.

The most shocking power was Carlie's. She was sixteen at the time. Tony was practicing his power on bigger and heavier things. Carlie was about to beat 'Grandpa Charlie' on the game of chess they were playing when she was thrown back from her chair and through a window. She was fine, just pissed. When she got cleaned up and I had looked her over she went into the living room where everything went down. Carlie was staring at a scared looking Tony and the next thing we knew his chair caught on fire! Yes, Carlie can control FIRE. So far no ones gotten hurt expect a chair, a rug, and the coffee table, but I insisted we (Carlie and me) started doing yoga and breathing exercises to help her control her gift.

We had an interesting ten years in Ireland and made many memories but our time their had come to a close. At least for now.

We were moving back to the states next month. Our new house was in the outskirts of New York.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Our ten years in New York were amazing.

Angela and I opened a very successful pharmaceutical company. We made great breakthroughs in medicine that treated cancer and the flu.

Charlies company is now known nation wide. Its a highly respected security firm worldwide. He sends in representatives when he had to but always works from home. He even goes under assignment a couple of times under a disguise.

Ben sold his design firm a few years back and started concentrating on his work. He had successful comic book series on the market. Two of which had been made into movies. He also helps with Charlies company now that its gotten so big.

Angela wasn't going to school anymore. She had learned everything she wanted and had also opened her own company. Over the last couple of years her little company grew into a highly respected book manufacturing firm. Where they find, edit and publish a wide variety of books and authors.

When we moved to New York Seth and Jacob opened a small garage. Over the years (with Ben and Charlies help/encouragement) it snowballed and grew into a luxury car manufacturing company.

My children now did their own thing.

Nessa and Leah started a fashion line. They were into fashion and designs. They were constantly making and designing clothes for the whole family that Carlie suggested that they 'start their own line and stopped bugging the rest of us with their fashion nonsense' and that's what they did. They enjoyed it so much that they eventually added a shoe line.

Liz worked on developing her power. When she wasn't working on that she like to paint, draw, read, play her favorite instrument (the harp and violin) or just spent time messing around with Carlie and Sam.

Sam enjoyed spending her time outside. She made an amazing garden in the backyard. She also worked on developing her power more. She also enjoyed spending time with Liz and Carlie.

Carlie loved playing video games, messing around with her computers (yes, as in more than one), playing her instruments, or developing a new game. She was incredibly creative and talented. She made several video games when she got bored and had nothing to play. They were incredibly violent but highly sold and they were on the top of the gaming market. They 'revolutionized gaming.' I'm not sure what they meant by that.

Josh, Mason, Tony and I started our own music production company. We wrote music, managed talented musicians and found new and represented new talent in all types of genres. We loved it. Once the company took off we pulled back from representing and finding new talent and worked from home. We mostly worked on music and lyrics. We were well know and highly respected in the music world.

Then there's Jack. He's been working to develop his power more and loved to cause trouble. Or as he likes to put it 'like to make things interesting.' Whenever he wasn't getting into trouble or working on his power he was playing music, playing a instrument or working on cars with Seth and Jacob.

We spend ten incredible years in New York.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

[60 years later]

A LOT of things have happened in the last sixty years.

We were getting ready to go on stage and I thought about what led us to be here. I knew the risk involved, we all did but it was the only thing we could do.

Zafrina was suffering. My babies Mason and Carlie were suffering.

After five years I just couldn't sit back and watch them suffer anymore.

It all started five years ago.

.

… Flashback five years ago…

.

Carlie, Mason, Zafrina and I were passing through Texas when we ran into part of the Volturi guard.

Jane, Alec, Felix and Demetri caught our sent and approached us.

"Felix, Demetri, Alec, Jane" Zafrina said stepping forward.

"Look who we have here." Felix spoke first looking at Zafrina.

The two younger vampires looked extremely shocked to see her.

"Aro would like to know we ran into you Didyme" Demetri said staring straight at Zafrina.

Zafrina didn't bother with him and was staring straight at the Alec and Jane.

They both nodded and Demetri and Felix froze and their eyes glazed over.

Alec and Jane stepped forward.

"mama" Jane whispered as Zafrina gave both of them a hug.

"It's nice to see you two again dears." Zafrina said then turned to us and said, "I would like you to meet Jane and Alec."

I gasped realizing who they were and stared from Zafrina to Jane and Alec and back.

When we first meet Zafrina she told us her story. Her real name was Didyme Zafrina, but now went by her middle name. Zafrina has had a rough life. She was turned by her brother Aro three hundred years ago. He turned her hoping she would show extremely talented. Knowing her brother well she kept part of her power hidden from everyone. She fell in love with Marcus and they lived in Volterra but they weren't happy. They were planning to leave and had already spoken with Aro and Caius. She went to visit her sisters Senna, Kachiri and her new mate Aiden. It was on the third day of her visit when Aro, Renata, Afton and Santiago appeared. They told her her mate Marcus was killed by a rogue vampire while she was away. After that she was never able to return to Volterra. Before she left she was really close to Jane and Alec and had told us all about then. As well as her life in Volterra. She thought of them as her children and it saddened her to leave but she wasn't able to face returning to the place she share with Marcus.

"It nice to officially meet you Alec and Jane. My name is Bella. This is Mason and Carlie." I said.

They both said a small hello.

It was quiet for a while. They just stared at each other then Alec spoke. What he said shocked us all. "Aro said you were killed years ago. Marcus has been a mess he's barely alive. Where have you been?"

Zafrina was quiet. She was going through everything Alec had just told her and everything she knew. Or thought she knew. "That bastard." she hissed.

I had never seen Zafrina mad. But she wasn't mad, no she was pissed.

Zafrinas eyes lost all anger and filled with sorrow. "He's alive"she whispered. "He's alive?" she fell to her knees and started sobbing.

I pulled her to me and held her as she dry sobbed and repeated "hes alive."

When Zafrina was able to call down she looked to me.

I knew what she was thinking. "We'll do something. Everything will be alright. We'll fix it." I told her and helped her to her feet.

I turned to the rest and said, "First well have to get rid of those two." I turned to Alec and Jane and asked, "Where were you coming from?"

"Aro send us to get rid of a coven." Alec said.

Coming up with a plan I nodded and said, "Okay"

I looked over at Carlie. _Please light a fire for me baby girl._

Carlie nodded and started taring a fallen tree apart. Realizing what she was doing Mason started to help her.

I went up to the two frozen vampires, sighed and tore their heads from their bodies. Making quick work of their bodies I quickly threw their limbs in the fire.

Once they were ash I put the fire out, then turned and spoke, "It was a powerful coven. Felix and Demetri were killed and you were barely able to finish the rest of the coven off." They looked confused.

"Aro will want to know what happened to them." I started, "They wouldn't have kept silent. They're loyalty to Aro is was too strong, so they had to be eliminated for this to work." I said looking at my children, Zafrina, Jane and Alec. "You will have to return to Volterra. Aro cannot know that you ran into Zafrina." I saw fear flash through their eyes, "I'll make sure he sees what he must. You won't have to worry about Aro seeing the truth." I smiled.

We stayed with Alec and Jane for almost two weeks. Mason and Carlie got close to them. Unfortunately, they couldn't stay with us. Aro won't stop looking for them and they had work to accomplish in Volterra. During the time we spend together Alec and Jane told us everything Aro and Caius had been up to. They told us how Aro had Chelsea use her ability on Marcus (as well as several other vampires in the guard) to have him remain loyal to the Volturi.

When time came for us to part I gave them both a kiss on their heads and gave them both a black card and a number. "In case you need anything, try to stay together. If you get separated or if something goes wrong call the number. Well come to you, no matter what." I said stepping aside for Zafrina.

"I know Marcus can't know yet, but can you please try to stay close to him?" Alec and Jane both nodded and Zafrina continued, "Stay together, stay safe and if you need us call. We WILL get to you, no matter what. It's a promise." She said then pulled them both into a hug and kissing their cheeks.

Alec pulled Carlie into a hug and whispered into her ear while Mason and Jane stared at each other. When it was time Mason gave Jane a small kiss on the lips and Carlie did the same to Alec.

I stepped up to Jane and raised my hands to her head. I worked my magic on her. Then, did the same to Alec.

After a last glance at us they left.

We returned to the island and filled the family in.

That was almost five years ago.

Carlie, Mason, Zafrina and I got closer over the last five years. I helped then deal with the pain. I knew how it felt to loose someone. It might not be the same, _he_ didn't love me back, but it didn't matter. I did. Even after almost one hundred years, I still do. I love him and it hurts every damn day. I knew the hurt, how it feels. I also knew it wouldn't be long before it would be too much for them.

I was right.

Mason and Carlie came to me a year after we left Alec and Jane in Texas.

…

After months of discussions the family agreed and we started planning. I sighed as Nessa and Leah finished my hair and makeup.

I remember why were doing this and I draw courage from it.

"Your done mom" Nessa said.

I nodded and stood up.

.

A/N: so what ya' think?


	10. Discoveries

A/N: This chapter was hard to write. Sorry I took so long updating. :) Heres the next chapter.

.

'**Discoveries**'

**APOV:**

The pain of loosing Bella impacted the whole family differently.

Esme felt as if she lost another child.

Carlisle lost a daughter.

Emmett lost his little sister.

I lost my best friend.

Jasper felt guilty and had to deal with all of our emotions.

Rosalie never cared for Bella, but she did care for her family. She didn't understand how a human girl could impact us so strongly but it hurt her to see Emmett in pain.

Edward just stopped living. He tried going to the Volturi but we were able to stop him. He tried several times until Esme pleaded with him that she couldn't loose a third child. He's worst than how he was before he met Bella. Now he goes through the motions. We have to force him to feed, he rarely talks, he hasn't touched a piano, he doesn't read nor listen to music. He just stays huddled in his room clutching a picture of Bella. He doesn't go anywhere without it.

I was sitting in the couch in the living room with Jasper.

Jasper and Emmett was playing video games, while Rosalie sat on the recliner next to Emmett looking through a fashion magazine.

Esme was cuddled next to Carlisle in the other couch. Carlisle had one arm around her and the other hand holding a book.

Edward was in his room.

I got a vision."The Denali coven are visiting." I said.

We had lived in Alaska for thirty years after we found out about Bella's death, before we decided it was time to move.

We now lived in England.

"That's nice. Where they in the area?"

I nod "They are headed somewhere I'm not sure. They'll be here in a couple of minutes."

Shortly after we heard their approach and Esme got up to open the door.

Eleazar, Carmen, Kate, Garrett, Tanya and Irina made their way inside.

We talked for a while before Tanya asked, "Where's Edward?"

I frowned. While we were in Alaska Tanya had tried everything to get to Edward. She didn't care he was non-responsive. After we told them about Bella, they were understanding. Not Tanya. No, all she cared about was that Edward started dating. It pissed her off that Edward constantly ignored her advances.

"He's upstairs." Esme said getting up, "I'll go get him."

Five minutes later, Esme returned with Edward. He was clutching his picture.

He mumbled a "Hello" before he went and sat between me and Esme and as far away as he could get from Tanya.

"So, what brings you all to England?" I asked.

"I got us all tickets to a band I like. I thought it would be fun if we went as a family. Carmen and Eleazar wanted to visit while we were here and we decided to stop by." Kate said.

We all broke out into different conversations. I started talking to Kate about their trip to England. Garrett and Jasper were discussing some civil war book. Tanya was trying to get Edwards attention, Rosalie and Irina were talking about a new hair style or something, Carlisle and Eleazar were catching up and Esme and Carmen were talking about their gardens.

Kate turned to Edward and asked, "How are you liking England Edward?"

Edward wasn't paying attention to anyone, he was staring at the picture of Bella he had in his hand. Kate caught him staring at it. She looked confused and I was about to explain when she spoke surprising us all, "I didn't know you liked Breaking Dawn Edward."

Edward looked up from the picture confused "What?" Everyone turned to look at Edward and Kate.

"The girl in the picture?" Kate asked still looking at the picture.

"This is my Bella" Edward said, looking at her with confusion.

Kate gasped and said, "I'm sorry. It's just … " Kate said then grabbed her purse. She rummaged through it for a bit then pulled out a jewel case and handed it to Edward.

"She looks like the lead singer for Breaking Dawn."

He gasped and whispered one word "Bella."

.

.

**BPOV:**

When Mason and Carlie suggested the band idea I was skeptical at best. But they wore me down though.

All of their siblings were supportive and I understood why they wanted to do it. Its hard to be away from the person you loved. This was their way to deal with it. Even if they couldn't see Alec and Jane they hope they could see us. It was worth a shot.

Mason and Carlie haven't been dealing well without Jane and Alec. I can tell the separation is getting to them and I know one way or another well see then soon.

Zafrina is dealing surprisingly well. I suspect shes planed Aro's death several times.

I also know that it won't last long.

I can feel it.

Somethings is coming.

Soon.

Nessa and Joshua volunteered to come with us. Nessa loved the idea of getting to dress us. She was really excited. Jacob came along not wanting to be away from Nessa, hes like our manager/bodyguard. His size is beneficial when dealing with producers and owners. Joshua loved music. According to him 'he wouldn't miss it for the world'. Seth came along for the ride and support of course. Zafrina came along too. The whole family joined us for our tour. They left early to get the house in order. They missed being back on the island. We all did.

They decided on who played who. Joshua plays the drums. Carlie plays the bass and Mason plays the guitar. I got the short end of the straw and have to sing.

It wasn't so bad.

We came to enjoy performing. It was a awesome release and just loads of fun. We wrote our own songs. Some were just for fun, others were a way of expressing how we felt.

Nessa finished putting my makeup and hair. She always loved playing with my long hair. Carlie was getting dressed. Mason grabbed a bottle and handed me one.

"Thank you baby." I smiled and drank it down quickly. We had all gotten the hang of carrying some bottled blood with us. Were always careful.

Carlie came out of the bathroom and I smiled, "Have you gotten something to drink?" I asked her.

"Yeah, me, Mason, Seth and Joshua eat while Nessa had you getting changed." She laughed.

I shook my head out of all of my children Nessa is the only one who loves all things fashion.

Joshua and Seth come sit with us. We go over the set list and make sure everything's set up properly.

We make our way to the stage and hear our opening act introduce us. It was an new artist our company was producing.

The lights dimmed and we made our way onto the stage. Joshua got set up on the drums. It was a present from me. Mason got his guitar on. It was also a gift from me. I got it custom made dark emerald green with his initials M.S.. Carlie got her bass on. Also a gift from me. Also costumed made, it was dark red and had the initials C.S.

They started playing and the lights turned back on.

[Regular – just Bella; _Italic_ – Carlie and Bella, **Bold** – Mason and Bella, Underlined – Joshua and Bella, _**Everything**_ - Everyone]

**(Hysteria - Muse)**

It's bugging me, grating me  
>and twisting me around<br>Yeah I'm endlessly caving in  
>and turning inside out<p>

_**'Cause I want it now  
>I want it now<br>Give me your heart and your soul  
>and I'm breaking out<br>I'm breaking out  
>Last chance to lose control<br>**_  
>Yeah it's holding me, morphing me<br>and forcing me to strive  
>To be endlessly<br>Cold within  
>and dreaming I'm alive<p>

_**'Cause I want it now  
>I want it now<br>Give me your heart and your soul  
>I'm not breaking down<br>I'm breaking out  
>Last chance to lose control<strong>_

[Mason's guitar solo] We always started with this song. It was about wanting something/someone you can't have and how it eats away at you, making you want it more. It was a perfect song for many reasons.

And I want you now  
>I want you now<br>I feel my heart implode  
>and I'm breaking out<br>Escaping now  
>Feeling my faith erode<p>

**(Light up the Sky - Yellowcard)**

You're making choice to live like this,  
>And all of the noise, I am silence.<br>We already know how it ends tonight,  
>You run in the dark through a firefight.<br>And I would explode just to save your life,  
>Yeah, I would explode.<p>

_**Let me light up the sky,  
>Light it up for you.<br>Let me tell you why,  
>I would die for you.<br>Let me light up the sky.**__  
><em>  
>I can't find a wall to pin this to,<br>They're all coming down since I've found you.  
>I just wanna be where you are tonight.<br>I run in the dark looking for some light,  
>And how will we know if we just don't try,<br>We won't ever know.

_Let me light up the sky,  
>Light it up for you.<br>Let me tell you why,  
>I would die for you.<br>_  
><strong>Let me light up the sky,<br>Light it up for you.  
>Let me make this mine,<br>I'll ignite for you.  
><strong>  
>Let me light up the sky,<br>Just for you tonight.  
>Let me help you fly,<br>Cause you won't have time.  
>To cover your eyes,<br>Get your disguise,  
>They won't ask you why,<br>They just watch you die.

_**And it's still so hard to be who you are,  
>So you play this part,<br>And the show goes on.  
>But you've come this far with a broken heart,<br>Yeah you've come this far,  
>And you're broken.<br>**_  
>Let me light up the sky,<br>Light it up for you.  
>Let me tell you why,<br>I would die for you.  
>Let me light up the sky,<br>_**(Let me light up the sky)**_  
>Light it up for you.<br>_**(Light it up for you)**_  
>Let me make this mine,<br>_**(Let me make this mine)**_  
>I'll ignite for you,<br>_**I'll ignite for you**_

_**Let me light up the sky,  
>Light it up for you.<br>Let me tell you why,  
>I would die for you.<br>**_  
>And it's still so hard to be who you are,<br>But you've come this far with a broken heart.  
>And it's still so hard to be who you are,<br>But you've come this far and you're broken...

_Let me light up the sky,  
><em>**Let me light up the sky.**

I grabbed my solid black guitar and joined in.

I wrote this song about my dad. When I brought it to the rest, they agreed with me and we gave it to Charlie as a gift. I smile remembering when we first preformed this song.

**(My Hero - the Foo Fighters)**

Too alarming now to talk about  
>Take your pictures down<br>and shake it out  
>Truth or consequence, say it aloud<br>Use that evidence, race it around

There goes my hero  
>Watch him as he goes<br>There goes my hero  
>He's ordinary<p>

Don't the best of them bleed it out  
>While the rest of them peter out<br>Truth or consequence, say it aloud  
>Use that evidence race it around<p>

_**There goes my hero  
>Watch him as he goes<br>There goes my hero  
>He's ordinary<strong>__  
><em>  
>Kudos my hero<br>Leaving all the best  
>You know my hero<br>The one that's on

_**There goes my hero  
>Watch him as he goes<br>There goes my hero  
>He's ordinary<strong>  
><em>

We changed it up and slowed it down for the last two song before our break.

**(Read My Mind - the Killers)**

On the corner of main street  
>Just tryin' to keep it in line<br>You say you wanna move on and  
>You say I'm falling behind<p>

Can you read my mind?  
>Can you read my mind?<p>

I never really gave up on  
>Breakin' out of this two-star town<br>I got the green light  
>I got a little fight<br>I'm gonna turn this thing around

**Can you read my mind?  
>Can you read my mind?<br>**  
>The good old days, the honest man;<br>The restless heart, the Promised Land  
>A subtle kiss that no one sees;<br>A broken wrist and a paid trapeze

Oh well I don't mind, if you don't mind  
>'Cause I don't shine if you don't shine<br>Before you go, can you read my mind?

Its funny how you just break down  
>Waitin' on some sign<br>I pull up to the front of your driveway  
>With magic soakin' my spine<p>

_**Can you read my mind?  
>Can you read my mind?<br>**_  
>The teenage queen, the loaded gun;<br>The drop dead dream, the Chosen One  
>A southern drawl, a world unseen;<br>A city wall and a trampoline

_**Oh well I don't mind,**_ if you don't mind  
>'Cause I don't shine if you don't shine<br>Before you jump_  
>Tell me what you find when you read my mind<br>_  
>Slipping in my faith until I fall<br>You never returned that call

**Woman, open the door, don't let it sting  
>I wanna breathe that fire again<strong>

_**She said I don't mind, if you don't mind  
>'Cause I don't shine if you don't shine<br>**_  
><em><strong>Put your back on me<br>Put your back on me  
>Put your back on me<br>**_  
>The stars are blazing like rebel diamonds cut out of the sun<br>_**When you read my mind**_

Once the song finished Mason, Carlie and Joshua put down their instruments. The lights dimmed and I walked to the piano.

I sat down and started playing.

I closed my eyes and started to sing.

**(My Immortal - Evanescence)**

I'm so tired of being here  
>Suppressed by all my childish fears<br>And if you have to leave  
>I wish that you would just leave<br>Because your presence still lingers here  
>And it won't leave me alone<p>

These wounds won't seem to heal  
>This pain is just too real<br>There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
>When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears<br>And I've held your hand through all of these years  
>But you still have<p>

All of me

You used to captivate me  
>By your resonating light<br>But now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
>Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams<br>Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal  
>This pain is just too real<br>There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
>When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears<br>And I've held your hand through all of these years  
>But you still have<p>

All of me

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
>But though you're still with me<br>I've been alone all along

.

I remember this was the first song I ever wrote. It was about love. The love I still held for _him_ and the love I have for my children. Two different types of love, but nonetheless all never wavering love. Without them I wouldn't be here. I love them and I loved my family. But the pain _he_ left was still there. It always will be.

.

[Band joins in]  
>When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears<br>When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
>And I've held your hand through all of these years<br>And you still have

All of me

The song came to an end.

I stood up from the piano and said, "Well be back after a short break"

We walked backstage and into our dressing room.

Zafrina, Nessa, Jacob and Seth were there waiting for us.

I smiled and sat next to Zafrina. I noticed Joshua, Carlie and Mason were having a drink.

Nessa came over and 'touched up' my makeup. I sighed but let her do it.

Once she was done and sat down Mason spoke, "Did anyone notice the vamps?"

I was shocked. I hadn't noticed anything. I shook my head.

"Yeah it looked like a big coven." said Josh.

"I counted thirteen" said Carlie.

I closed my eyes and concentrated. I pushed my shield out. I found them quickly. I opened my eyes and frowned.

"What do you think mom?" Mason asked.

I thought about it. "It could be nothing. But just in case can you four have everything packed up and loaded up? Lets not take any chances." I said looking at Zafrina.

Zafrina nodded and said, "We'll get it done. Don't worry Bella."

There was a knock on the door signaling our five minute warning.

"Call Angela and Ben tell them well be leaving early than we thought. Early in the morning. I don't have a good feeling and don't want to take any chances. Make sure everything's ready, please." I said.

Zafrina nodded, "I got it covered Bella."

"Thanks." I said standing up.

We headed back on stage.

"How we doing London?" I said.

The crowds response was rapid and LOUD. I laughed feeling a little bad for the vamps in the audience.

The music started and I joined in with the guitar. It was one of the songs we used to get the crown riled up again.

"Let me hear you now" I said grabbing my guitar.

**(Bleed It Out - Linkin Park)**  
>Yeah here we go for the hundredth time<br>Hand grenade pins in every line  
>Throw 'em up and let something shine<br>Going out of my fucking mind

Filthy mouth, no excuse  
>Find a new place to hang this noose<br>String me up from atop these roofs  
>Knot it tight so I won't get loose<p>

Truth is you can stop and stare  
>Run myself out and no one cares<br>Dug the trench out laid down there  
>With a shovel up out of reach somewhere<p>

Yeah, someone pour it in  
>Make it a dirt dance floor again<br>Say your prayers and stomp it out  
>When they bring that chorus in<p>

_**I bleed it out digging deeper  
>Just to throw it away<br>I bleed it out digging deeper  
>Just to throw it away<br>I bleed it out digging deeper  
>Just to throw it away<br>Just to throw it away  
>Just to throw it away<br>**_  
>I bleed it out<br>Go stop the show  
>Choppy words and a sloppy flow<br>Shotgun opera lock and load  
>Cock it back and then watch it go<p>

**Mama help me I've been cursed  
>Death is rolling in every verse<br>Candy paint on his brand new hearse  
>Can't contain him he knows he works<br>**

Fuck this hurts, I won't lie  
>Doesn't matter how hard I try<br>Half the words don't mean a thing  
>And I know that I wont be satisfied<br>So why try ignoring him

Make it a dirt dance floor again  
>Say your prayers and stomp it out<br>When they bring that chorus in

Mason took over the lyrics and I took over the guitar. I took the chance and looked over the audience.

**I bleed it out digging deeper  
>Just to throw it away<br>I bleed it out digging deeper  
>Just to throw it away<br>I bleed it out digging deeper  
>Just to throw it away<br>Just to throw it away  
>Just to throw it away<br>**

It took a while since it was packed and people kept moving. That's when I caught sight of people I never expected to see. Specially in one of our concerts. I was confused. Why were they here? They can obvious see it was me. I caught sight of six other vampires with them. I could tell they shared the vegetarian diet.

I left him for last. I only meet his eyes for a second. It hurt to see him again. To see them all again after all this time. I looked over at them again and noticed the strawberry blond was on _his_ arm. I looked away. I concentrated on finishing the song.

**I bleed it out  
><strong>**I've opened up these scars  
>I'll make you face this<br>I've pulled myself so far  
>I'll make you, face, this, now!<br>**  
><em><strong>I bleed it out digging deeper<br>Just to throw it away  
>I bleed it out digging deeper<br>Just to throw it away  
>I bleed it out digging deeper<br>Just to throw it away  
>Just to throw it away<br>Just to throw it away  
><strong>__**  
>I bleed it out digging deeper<br>Just to throw it away  
>I bleed it out digging deeper<br>Just to throw it away  
>I bleed it out digging deeper<br>Just to throw it away  
><strong>__**Just to throw it away  
>Just to throw it away<strong>_

_**I bleed it out  
>I bleed it out<br>I bleed it out**__**  
><strong>_

Once the song was finished I chanced another look at them. They were all here. The initial shock and hurt was gone now.

Now I was pissed.

What did they want?

Why are they here?

The next song started and I pushed it to the side. I couldn't think about it now, I concentrated on the music. I put down my guitar and got ready for the next song.

**(For A Pessimist, I'm Pretty Optimistic - Paramore)**

Just talk yourself up  
>And tear yourself down<br>You've hit your one wall  
>Now find a way around<br>Well what's the problem?  
>You've got a lot of nerve<p>

So what did you think I would say?  
>No you can't run away, no you can't run away<br>So what did you think I would say?  
>No you can't run away, no you can't run away<br>You wouldn't

_I never wanted to say this  
>You never wanted to stay<br>I put my faith in you, so much faith  
>And then you just threw it away<br>_You threw it away._  
><em>  
>I'm not so naive<br>My sorry eyes can see  
>The way you fight shy<br>Of almost everything  
>Well, if you give up<br>You'll get what you deserve

_So what did you think I would say?  
>No you can't run away, no you can't run away<br>So what did you think I would say?  
>No you can't run away, no you can't run away<br>_You wouldn't

_I never wanted to say this  
>You never wanted to stay<br>_I put my faith in you, so much faith  
>And then you just threw it away<br>You threw it away

You were finished long before  
>We had even seen the start<br>Why don't you stand up, be a man about it?  
>Fight with your bare hands about it now<p>

I never wanted to say this _**(Say this)**_  
>You never wanted to stay, well did you?<br>_I put my faith in you, so much faith  
>And then you, just threw it away<br>_  
>I never wanted to say this<br>You never wanted to stay  
>I put my faith in you, so much faith<br>And then you just threw it away

**(Fences – Paramore)**

I'm sitting in a room,  
>Made up of only big white walls and in the halls<br>There are people looking through  
>The window in the door, and they know exactly what we're here for.<p>

_Don't look up  
>Just let them think<br>There's no place else  
>You'd rather be.<br>_  
>You're always on display<br>For everyone to watch and learn from,  
>Don't you know by now,<br>_You can't turn back  
>Because this road is all you'll ever have.<br>_  
>And it's obvious that your dying, dying.<br>Just living proof that the camera's lying.  
>And oh oh open wide, 'cause this is your night.<br>So smile, 'cause you'll go out in style.  
>You'll go out in style.<p>

If you let me I could,  
>I'd show you how to build your fences,<br>Set restrictions, separate from the world.  
>The constant battle that you hate to fight,<br>Just blame the limelight.

_Don't look up  
>Just let them think<br>There's no place else  
>You'd rather be.<br>_  
>And now you can't turn back<br>Because this road is all you'll ever have.

_And it's obvious that you're dying, dying.  
>Just living proof that the camera's lying.<br>_And oh oh open wide, 'cause this is your night.  
>So smile<p>

Yeah, yeah you're asking for it  
>With every breath that you breathe in<br>Just breathe it in.  
>Yeah, yeah well you're just a mess<br>You do all this big talking  
>So now let's see you walk it.<br>I said let's see you walk it.

_Yeah, yeah well you're just a mess  
>You do all this big talking<br>So now let's see you walk it.  
>I said let's see you walk it.<br>_  
>And it's obvious that you're dying, dying.<br>Just living proof that the camera's lying.  
>And oh oh open wide, yeah oh oh open wide.<br>Yeah, oh oh open wide,  
>'Cause you'll go out in style.<br>You'll go out in style.

We got ready to sing the next song and I smiled.

**(Born For This - Paramore)**

Oh no I just keep on falling  
><em><strong>(Back to the same old…)<strong>_  
>Where's hope when misery comes crawling?<br>_**(On my way-ay)**_  
>With your faith you'll trigger a landslide<br>_**(Victory)**_  
>To kill off this common sense of mine<p>

It takes acquired minds to taste, to taste, to taste this wine  
>You can't down it with your eyes<br>So we don't need the headlines  
>We don't need the headlines<br>We just want…

Everybody sing like it's the last song you will ever sing  
><em>Tell me, tell me, do you feel the pressure now?<em>  
>Everybody live like it's the last day you will ever see<br>_Tell me, tell me, do you feel the pressure now?_

Right now you're the only reason  
><em><strong>(I'm not letting go, oh…)<strong>_  
>And I'm out if everyone's worth pleasing<br>_**(Wa-ah)**_  
>You'll trigger a landslide<br>_**(Victory)**_  
>To kill off their finite state of mind<p>

It takes acquired minds to taste, to taste, to taste this wine  
>You can't down it with your eyes<br>So we don't need the headlines  
>No, we don't want your headlines<br>We just want…

"Get ready now" I said.

Everybody sing like it's the last song you will ever sing  
><em>Tell me, tell me, do you feel the pressure now?<em>  
>Everybody live like it's the last day you will ever see<br>_Tell me, tell me, do you feel the pressure now?_  
>Everybody sing like it's the last song you will ever sing<br>_Tell me, tell me, do you feel the pressure?_

"Here we go now London." I said.

Alright, so you think you're ready?  
>Ok, then you say this with me Go<br>We were born for this  
><em><strong>(We were born for this)<strong>_

Alright, so you think you're ready?  
>OK, then you say this with me Go!<br>We were born for this  
><em><strong>(We were born for this)<strong>_  
>We were born for this<br>_**(We were born for this)**_

We were born for  
>We were born for<p>

Everybody sing like it's the last song you will ever sing  
><em>Tell me, tell me, can you feel the pressure?<em>  
>Everybody live like it's the last day you will ever see<br>_Tell me, tell me, can you feel the pressure now?_  
>Everybody sing like it's the last song you will ever sing<br>_Tell me, tell me, can you feel the pressure?  
>Tell me, tell me, can you feel the pressure?<br>_  
>We were born for this<br>_**We were born for this**_  
><em><strong>We were born for this<strong>_

"This is our last song for the night. Thank you for coming tonight." I said.

I took a deep breath and grabbed my guitar for the last time. We always ended the with this song. It was a intense song, but the crowd loved it.

**(To be loved - Papa Roach)**

Listen up, turn it up and rock it out  
>Party on, I wanna hear you scream and shout<br>This is real, as real as it gets  
>I came to your town to get some fucking respect<br>Taking it back to hardcore level  
>You better be ready, put your pedal to the metal<br>Taking it back to hardcore level  
>You better be ready, put your pedal to the metal.<p>

_**Go!**_

_**Whoa I'll never give in  
>Whoa I'll never give up<br>Whoa I'll never give in  
>I just wanna be, wanna be loved<br>Whoa I'll never give in  
>Whoa I'll never give up<br>Whoa I'll never give in  
>I just wanna be, wanna be loved<br>**_  
><em>I want domination<br>I want your submission  
>I see you're not resisting<br>To this temptation  
>I've got one confession<br>I love deprivation  
>I've got a jet black heart<br>It's all fucked up and it's falling apart  
><em>  
><em><strong>Whoa I'll never give in<br>Whoa I'll never give up  
>Whoa I'll never give in<br>I just wanna be, wanna be loved  
>Whoa I'll never give in<br>Whoa I'll never give up  
><strong>__**Whoa I'll never give in  
>I just wanna be, wanna be loved<br>**_  
>I've got another confession<br>I fell to temptation  
>And there is no question<br>There was some connection  
>I've got to follow my heart<br>No matter how far  
>I've gotta roll the dice<br>Never look back and never think twice

_**Whoa I'll never give in  
>Whoa I'll never give up<br>Whoa I'll never give in  
>I just wanna be, wanna be loved<br>Whoa I'll never give in  
>Whoa I'll never give up<br>Whoa I'll never give in  
>I just wanna be, wanna be loved<br>**_  
>Take the past and burn it up and let it go<br>Carry on; I'm stronger than you'll ever know  
>That's the deal; you get no respect<br>You're gonna get yours  
>You better watch your fucking neck<p>

_**Take the past and burn it up and let it go  
>Carry on; I'm stronger than you'll ever know<br>That's the deal; you get no respect  
>You're gonna get yours<br>You better watch your fucking neck  
><strong>_  
><em><strong>Whoa I'll never give in<br>Whoa I'll never give up  
>Whoa I'll never give in<br>I just wanna be, wanna be loved  
>Whoa I'll never give in<br>Whoa I'll never give up  
>Whoa I'll never give in<br>I just wanna be, wanna be loved**_

Once we finished the song and we waved to the audience we made our way to the back to the room.

I closed the door behind me and turned to look at my family.

Jacob looked pissed.

"What's going on Jacob?" I asked.

"The dumb ass owner for this place decided it would be okay to sell some backstage passes." Jacob sighed.

I closed my eyes.

After our first big concert we made ourselves explicitly clear that no backstage/V.I.P passes be sold. To put it nicely it had gone horribly and we wouldn't go put ourselves through that again.

"Don't worry Bell's, I made some calls and made sure we weren't doing anymore business with that creep." Jacob said.

I nodded.

"They must have trowed him a small fortune" Mason frowned.

"I have an idea who it might be." I said.

Everyone turned to look at me, "What are you talking about mom?" Carlie said.

I didn't know what to expect from them, but I was always honest with my children and my family.

"The vampires in the audience. I think it might be them." I sighed.

Why were they doing this? I shook my head.

"Do you have everything ready to go?" I asked Zafrina.

She nodded.

"Good. Now I don't know how much time we have but I need you to do something for me." I said looking at each of them. "I want you to promise me no matter what happens no violence. If there's a danger or a threat I'll take care of it." I said. They all reluctantly nodded. "Okay."

I was glad this room was big because it was about to get crowded in here. There were three doors. One lead to a bathroom. The one we entered from lead to the stage and backstage area. The third one lead directly outside.

Mason and Carlie were sitting next to Zafrina. Seth, Joshua, Jacob and Nessa were standing by the door that lead outside.

I stood next to Mason and waited. I was about to tell them who I thought it was when their was a knock on the door.

Chuck's head came in. He was one of the bodyguards. "You have some visitors guys." He said before his head disappeared and then they entered.

Once they were all inside the door was closed. Of course, they all looked just how I remembered them.

Alice broke from the group and made to come over. "Bella!" she said excitedly.

She didn't make it far. I took a step back at the same time Mason stood up next to me and Jake and Seth growled.

Jasper quickly grabbed Alice and pulled her next to him.

It was quiet for a while.

I turned to look at Jake and Seth. Of course they remembered them. I noticed their hands were shaking.

I looked over at Nessa and said "Nessa how about you, Jake, Seth, Joshua and Zafrina take one of the cars and go home." I said. Jake looked at me and made to open his mouth. I shook my head. "I'll deal with this and explain once I get home." I said leaving no room for them to argue. I turned to Zafrina. "I'll be right behind you. It shouldn't take more than thirty minutes." I said. She nodded her head and stood up. Nessa had to pushed Jake out the door and Zafrina had to drag Seth and Joshua out the door..

Once they were gone I turned to look at Mason and Carlie. The look on their faces told me they knew who they were.

_**Stay calm. Please. **_I told them. They nodded.

I turned to the Cullen's.

"Alice," I nodded "Cullen's." I greeted them.

"It's nice to see you Bella." Carlisle said.

I didn't respond because honestly it wasn't nice to see any of them.

"Bella." Alice spoke.

I turned to look at her. She looked hurt. "How? What happened?" She spoke confusing me.

"What do you mean?" I said.

"We thought you were DEAD!" she said, "We saw your headstone. What happened?"

I could only respond with, "I'm not dead, obviously."

Jasper hugged her trying to calm her down.

"We can see that Bella… " Carlisle spoke.

I cut him off and said "Isabella."

"Pardon?" It was Carlisle's turn to look confused.

"My name. Its Isabella. You all don't get to call me Bella anymore." I simply said.

Shock and hurt crossed his face before he nodded and said," I think what Alice is trying to ask is who changed you?"

I sighed. "It really is a long story." I said looking at Carlisle then to the other vampires.

Noticing, Carlisle said, "This is our friends the Denali clan. Eleazar, Carmen, Irina, Garrett, Kate and Tanya." He said pointing to each person.

I nodded to each of them and said a simple "Hello."

I didn't say anything, making it clear I wasn't going to introduce Mason and Carlie.

It was quiet for a while before none other than Rosalie spoke. "Well, aren't you going to tell us?" She spoke clearly annoyed. Whether at me or the situation I wasn't sure.

"I don't see why I should." I said.

Apparently my response pissed her off as Emmett held her back.

Whatever.

I sighed. "Why are you here?" I asked, because honestly I didn't know.

"We wanted to see you" Alice responded, as if it was obvious.

"Why?" I asked confused.

"We missed you Bella." Alice said.

"Now, I highly doubt that Alice." I said shaking my head.

"Look I have somewhere I need to be." I said after another stretch of silence.

"Please don't leave Bella." He spoke.

Pain shot through me at the sound of his voice.

I turned to look at him.

He looked as if he was in pain.

I didn't understand.

"Please don't leave Bella. We haven't talked." He pleaded.

I shook my head again, "There isn't anything to talk about. You said all you needed to that day in the woods." I said.

I grabbed my jacket from the couch and pulled it on.

"Wait, Bella. Please" Edward took a step forward.

I took another step back and grabbed Mason and Carlie and pulled them behind me.

"I lied. Please. Don't go. It's been almost one hundred years Bella. I thought you were dead. Please. Can't we talk? Let me explain." Edward said.

"What do you want to talk about Edward? You did what you had to do. You don't love me. Hell, you probably never did. So you left." I said, "I understand. I wouldn't had want you to stay with me out of pity or some sense of obligation." I sighed.

I looked back at my two oldest children and felt sadness. I knew they were always curious about their father and his family. I had told them everything after Victoria's attach. They were hurt and angry but I knew they were still curious.

I knew I would run into them one day. I made myself a promise the day after I told them about their father and it was time I kept it.

I took a deep breath and said, "Before I leave I need you to know something." I looked straight at him and then at the rest of them and said, "I don't know if you were lying or if you truly didn't know but you were wrong about a couple of important things."

"What are you talking about Isabella?" Carlisle said. I could tell he was trying to keep me from leaving by talking.

"It is possible for you to have children." I said.

It was obvious they didn't believe me. They were looking at me as if I'd gone crazy.

Carlisle spoke again, "What are you talking about Isabella? That's not possible."

I shook my head at the same time there was a knock on the door and Chuck came in. "I was just checking how everything was going." He said.

I looked at him and said, "Everything's fine. We were just leaving."

Chuck nodded and stood next to the door. I looked at the clock and saw the thirty minutes were up.

I sighed and took a pen and a post it from my bag. I quickly wrote down the address of the airport.

"This isn't the place for this conversation." I said handing Edward the post it. "Meet us there at four in the morning. I'll explain everything. Pack one bag of clothes and things you might need to last you a couple of days." I said.

Mason and Carlie had put on their jackets and bags and were standing next to the open door.

I walked over to them and was about to walk out the door when I stopped and looked at the Cullen's then at Edward.

"Your friends are welcome to come with you, of course." I said in a whisper. "If your not there then Goodbye." I said and walked out the door closing it behind me.

**EPOV:**

It took Alice an hour to get us tickets. She ended up calling the owner of where Breaking Dawn was performing to get them. They cost a small fortune but she was able to get tickets as well as backstage passes.

I ran upstairs, showered and got dressed.

Half an hour later we got in our cars and were on our way.

…

The place was giant and was packed.

It didn't matter.

I was going to see Bella again.

I haven't felt alive since that day in Forks cemetery.

Alice and Emmett were both excited and were bouncing all over the place. Esme and Carlisle were excited to see Bella again. Rosalie was indifferent. She never cared for Bella. She was happy to see Emmett so excited though.

I shook my head. The years following the discovery of Bella's death were horrible.

I wanted to die. I tried going to go to the Volturi but Alice stopped me every time.

I stopped living.

Nothing was the same.

Bella's death affected the whole family.

Carlisle and Esme didn't come out of her room for a week.

Alice sobbed and stopped talking. Her relationship with Jasper was strained for months. Jasper couldn't go near her without crumpling from the pain. It hurt him that he couldn't do anything to help her. He had to deal with everyone's pain and his own. He felt responsible for us leaving Bella. He had truly like Bella but never got the chance to get close to her. When I returned to live with them before we found out about Bella's death I tried telling him it wasn't his fault. He didn't believe me though.

Emmett took Bella's death hard. He stayed in his room with Rosalie. Rosalie felt bad that we were hurting, but didn't care. To her Bella was just another human.

We weren't the same anymore. Even now things were different. Alice stopped being her bubbly, energetic, slightly crazy self and stopped shopping as much. She only online shopped now. Jasper worked on mastering his control more. Emmett stopped making jokes or pulling pranks. Carlisle worked too much and Esme stopped painting. Rosalie was the same.

I shook my head as the lights dimmed and Breaking Dawn was introduced.

I watched as two men and a woman walk onto the stage. The woman was very pretty. She had long dark hair. Almost to her waist. Her eyes were a startling emerald color. She pulled on a dark red bass and stood in front of a microphone. The first man got situated on the drums. He was fairly tall and buff. He had his head turned so I couldn't really see his face. The other man went and stood in front of another microphone and pulled on a dark green guitar. He was really tall and looked familiar. They all looked familiar actually.

All thoughts left my head when Bella walked up to the middle of the stage. She stood in front of a microphone stand and a black guitar.

She looked… gorgeous.

She looked a couple inches taller than I last saw her. Her mahogany hair was darker and now fell to her knees. I couldn't help but noticed how well she filled out. She was by far the most beautiful woman … hell person I had ever seen.

They started playing and Bella started to sing.

It was the most amazing thing I ever heard.

…

We made our way through the backstage.

We were all excited.

We were going to see Bella.

The bodyguard leads us into the room. Once the door is closed I couldn't do anything but stare at Bella. She was truly an amazing creature.

Alice broke from the group and made to come over. "Bella!" she said excitedly.

She didn't make it far. Bella took a step back at the same time the guitar player stood next to her and two people growled.

Jasper quickly grabbed Alice and pulled her next to him.

It was quiet for a while.

Bella turned to look at the people sitting on the couch.

After a while she said "Nessa how about you, Jake, Seth, Joshua and Zafrina take one of the cars and go home." She shook her head. "I'll deal with this and explain once I get home." She said then turned to a statuesque woman. "I'll be right behind you. It shouldn't take more than thirty minutes." Bella said. The woman nodded her head and stood up. She and the other girl had to drag the three men out the door.

Once they were gone she turned to look at guitarist and the bassist. All of the sudden they nodded.

She turned back to us.

"Alice," Bella nodded "Cullen's." She greeted us.

"It's nice to see you Bella." Carlisle said.

She didn't respond.

"Bella." Alice spoke again.

"How? What happened?" Alice asked.

"What do you mean?" was Bella's response.

"We thought you were DEAD!" Alice said, "We saw your headstone. What happened?"

"I'm not dead, obviously." Bella said.

Jasper hugged Alice, trying to calm her down.

"We can see that Bella… " Carlisle spoke.

She cut him off saying, "Isabella."

"Pardon?" It was Carlisle's turn to look confused.

"My name. Its Isabella. You all don't get to call me Bella anymore." she simply said.

Carlisle nodded and said," I think what Alice is trying to ask is who changed you?"

Bella sighed. "It really is a long story." she said looking at Carlisle then to the Denali's.

Noticing, Carlisle said, "This is our friends the Denali clan. Eleazar, Carmen, Irina, Garrett, Kate and Tanya." He said pointing to each person.

She nodded to each of them and said a simple "Hello."

It was quiet for a while before Rosalie decided to speak. "Well, aren't you going to tell us?" She said clearly annoyed.

"I don't see why I should." Bella said crossing her arms in front of her.

Her response pissed Rosalie off and Emmett held her back.

Bella sighed again, "Why are you here?"

"We wanted to see you" Alice responded.

"Why?" She asked confused.

"We missed you Bella." Alice said.

"Now, I highly doubt that Alice." Bella said shaking my head.

"Look I have somewhere I need to be." Bella said after another stretch of silence.

"Please don't leave Bella." I spoke. My heart breaking at the idea of her leaving.

She turned to look at me.

"Please don't leave Bella. We haven't talked." I pleaded.

She shook her head again, "There isn't anything to talk about. You said all you needed to that day in the woods."

Her words almost brought me to my knees. Everything made sense now. Her anger, her words. I shook my head.

What I did that day in the woods was the hardest things I ever did. The words I spoke were the blackest of lies.

I knew we had to leave. It wasn't safe. We were putting her life at risk. I knew how stubborn she could be. She wouldn't make it easy. So I said what I needed to.

Trying to save her from my word I ended up breaking my angel.

She grabbed her jacket from the couch and pulled it on.

"Wait, Bella. Please" I said taking a step toward her.

She took another step back and grabbed the two that had stayed and pulled them behind her.

"I lied. Please. Don't go. It's been almost one hundred years Bella. I thought you were dead. Please. Can't we talk? PLEASE. Let me explain." I said, pleading her to hear me out.

"What do you want to talk about Edward? You did what you had to do. You don't love me. Hell, you probably never did. So you left." she said, "I understand. I wouldn't had want you to stay with me out of pity or some sense of obligation." she sighed.

I stood there shaking my head.

_This couldn't be happening._

_I can't loose her again._

She looked back at the two people behind her.. She took a deep breath and said, "Before I leave I need you to know something."

She looked straight at me for a moment. Then turned to the rest of my family and said, "I don't know if you were lying or if you truly didn't know but you were wrong about a couple of important things."

"What are you talking about Isabella?" Carlisle spoke. I could tell he was trying to keep her from leaving by keeping her talking talking.

He was confused.

Hell, the hole family was.

They didn't know what I did. After that horrible birthday party Jasper and Alice left to Alaska. When I returned that morning I told them we were leaving. After three hours they finally relented and agreed. It took two days for them to pack up and get everything packed up. I spent the last day with my angel. It took everything I had to say those horrible thing to her. After a kiss on her forehead I ran. I ran all the way to South America before stopping.

"It is possible for you to have children." Ball said.

We all stood there looking at her. What she said didn't make sense. We knew it was impossible.

Carlisle spoke again, "What are you talking about Isabella? That's not possible."

She shook her head at the same time there was a knock on the door and Chuck came in. "I was just checking how everything was going." He said.

She looked at him and said, "Everything's fine. We were just leaving."

Chuck nodded and stood next to the door. Bella looked at the clock. Our time was up.

Bella sighed and took a pen and a post it from her bag. She quickly wrote something down.

"This isn't the place for this conversation." she said handing me the post it. "Meet us there at four in the morning. I'll explain everything. Pack one bag of clothes and things you might need to last you a couple of days." I said.

Bella's companions had put on their jackets and bags and were standing next to the open door.

She walked over to them and was about to walk out the door when she stopped.

"Your friends are welcome to come with you, of course." she said in a whisper. "If your not there then this is Goodbye." she said and walked out the door closing it behind her.

…

After Bella left we were quick to follow. We made our way back home in silence.

It was all surreal.

I knew what was going to happen.

It was time to come clean.

…

After Emmett and Alice stooped hitting and screaming at me we talked.

I explained what I did and why I did it. They understood but were pissed nonetheless.

We didn't know what Bella meant with her parting words, but we all quickly packed a bag. Even the Denali's.

We were going to find out.

The enormity of what leaving Bella hanging in the air.

We made our way over to the address Bella had given us. It lead us to a small airport.

Bella and her family were already there.

Without a word to us Bella lead us to a large black jet.

"It'll be about half an hour until were in the air." Bella said.

"Where are we going?" Carlisle asked.

Bella looked at him then at me and said, "I'm taking you all to my home. I want you all to meet some people."

The people from last night were there. They looked at us then made their way inside.

Bella watched them for until they were all inside.

"It'll be best if you keep to yourselves until we get there." Bella said then made her way inside the jet. We followed.

…

After two hours Bella landed the plane. We were all surprised. A lot of things had changed. We landed, got our bags and got out the plane.

Once we were all out we followed Bella. There were four black vans waiting for us.

We were all surprised when Bella parked at the docks.

We followed behind Bella and her family.

She lead us to a yacht. Bella turned to them. She sighed and said, "It's okay, take the fast one. I'll take them on the other one and well meet you there. Give them a heads up for me." They nodded and turned to a smaller yet faster looking boat. The guitarist didn't move. It seemed they were having a silent conversation. After a while Bella sighed and nodded.

Bella turned to us and said "We should get going."

Once we were all on the boat Bella surprised us once again when she sat behind the controls and started the boat. The guitarist sat next to her.

We had left the docks an hour now. It was an incredibly nice boat. We all sat inside waiting and talking amongst ourselves.

Bella came out and stood in front of the TV.

"I know you have questions and I will answer them all. But first I need to tell you what happened after you all left." Bella said reluctantly.

After a couple of seconds she sighed and spoke again. "Two months after you all left I was starting to get my life back. It was hard but did it. I was at my home with Angela and Ben when when the phone rang. My step-father Phil was dead and my mom was in the hospital. I called my dad and got on the first flight out. My mother died." I heard Esme and Alice gasp. "We stayed a week in Texas taking care of everything. She left me everything they had." Bella continued. "After saying goodbye to my mother and Phil we went back home." Bella took a deep breath before continuing "I made some friends down in La Push. Things were looking up. A month later I started getting sick. It had been four months after you all left and Charlie sat me down."

**BPOV:**

This was harder than I had anticipated.

Standing in front of the Cullen's and telling them my story was hard, but I would do it. They should know what they were walking into.

"Charlie was the one that made me realized I wasn't sick. Just pregnant." I could tell they were about to say something so I continued, "He took me to the doctor in Seattle and they confirmed it. She told me I was four months along."

"Who knocked you up?" Rosalie hissed.

I didn't pay her any attention. I looked at Edward and said, "The day before my eighteen birthday."

He was about to say something when Emmett interrupted, "WHAT? You guys did the nasty?"

Rosalie pulled him back down on the couch and glared at is. It shut him up.

"Like I said. You were wrong." I shook my head and continued, "No one in Forks knew I was pregnant expect Charlie, Angela, Ben and my friends from the pack." I turned on the television and put on a DVD and moved to the side. "As you can see half way through the pregnancy I went through a change." The DVD was shot shortly after my run in with Laurent.

"The pregnancy was relatively normal. It lasted as long as a normal pregnancy would." I said.

"How is that even possible?"Carlisle spoke, still staring at the TV.

"I wasn't sure until we ran into another set of vampire hybrids in the amazon. It turns out that male vampires can still reproduce. The females on the other hand … Since their bodies can't change, they can't get pregnant." I said.

It was quiet for a long time.

"We have a child?" Edward spoke breaking the silence.

Everyone turned to look at me. I didn't respond and skipped through the DVD until I found what I was looking for.

I turned to look at Edward and said, "Eight, actually."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


	11. the Island

A/N: Hello? Is anyone there? I know its been a while since I've updated. A really LONG while and I profusely apologize. RL has been kicking my ass and then some. Consequently, I haven't had time nor motivation to write. Hopefully, I'll have more time now. It took some effort and time to get this chapter the way I wanted it to. Let me know what you think!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

"_Who knocked you up?" Rosalie hissed._

_I didn't pay her any attention. I looked at Edward and said, "The day before my eighteen birthday."_

_He was about to say something when Emmett interrupted, "WHAT? You guys did the nasty?"_

_Rosalie pulled him back down on the couch and glared at him. It shut him up._

_"Like I said. You were wrong." I shook my head and continued, "No one in Forks knew I was pregnant expect Charlie, Angela, Ben and my friends from the pack." I turned on the television and put on a DVD and moved to the side. "As you can see, half way through the pregnancy I went through a change… " The DVD was shot shortly after my run in with Laurent._

_"The pregnancy was relatively normal. It lasted as long as a normal pregnancy would." I said._

_"How is that even possible?" Carlisle spoke, still staring at the TV._

_"I wasn't sure until we ran into another set of vampire hybrids in the amazon..." I took an unneaded breath and continued, " It turns out that male vampires can still reproduce. The prople lies with the females… Since their bodies can't change, they can't get pregnant." I said._

_It was quiet for a long time._

_"We have a child?" Edward spoke breaking the silence._

_Everyone turned to look at me. I didn't respond and skipped through the DVD until I found what I was looking for._

_I turned to look at Edward and said, "Eight, actually."_

…

**The Island**

**EPOV:**

It wasn't suppose to be possible. In my wildest dreams I never would had thought it possible...

I watched the Bella on the screen again. She had a noticeable bump -it was its own planet really. I briefly wondered how she didn't topple over. She looked different but still the same.

"We have a child?" I asked.

The screen changed showing Bella, her stomach was flat and she looked exactly how she did now. She was a vampire now. She was sitting on the ground surrounded by babies. She was laughing.

"Eight, actually."

I wasn't expecting that.

I wasn't expecting any of this.

I've spent every second of every day since I found out Bella died regretting my decision to leave, mourning her death and surviving living in my memories.

I watched as Bella gave birth to eight of my children.

I have kids... I am a father to eight kids … Eight kids.

I've encountered few things in my life that are able to surprise me. Yet, I sit here completely and utterly dumbfounded.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

Hell, I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

After all this time I was shocked to find Bella alive... my Bella... alive. I knew it wouldn't be easy, not after I left things the way I did... but the moment I saw her on stage I made myself a promise to make it right.

I was so immersed in the video that I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings nor the others until I heard a hiss and the sound of something breaking.

Rosalie.

"What are you playing at? Vampires can't have children! Why are you lying? What are you trying to accomplish here? You obviously slept with someone else, got pregnant and now your trying to pin them on Edward. Well, Newsflash! Its not going to happen. I'm not going to sit here and let you pin Edward with your bastard children. You probably don't even know who their father is. Your nothing but a pathetic whore." Rosalie hissed. "I must say you've outdone yourself. Faking videos and even changing your children, but its still not going to work. Your pathetic."

I sat there shocked at Rosalie. We all knew Rosalie resented what we were the most. We all knew she always wanted a child, it's why she hates what we are so much. Esme and Alice also wished for a child but unlike Rosalie they had come to terms with what they are and loved what they had. I knew Rosalie was stubborn and mad but Bella wouldn't lie about this and from the thoughts surrounding me- the family knew it too.

We were all skeptical when Bella first said it was possible for vampires to have children. But seeing what I had seen and from what Bella said I knew it was the truth.

For the first time I truly realized the extent of my actions.

I truly was a monster.

* * *

><p><strong>RPOV:<strong>

This can't be possible.

After we left Forks I was happy to finally get rid of the human. Yeah, Edward and the rest were miserable but they'd get over it. She was a pathetic little human girl who had everything yet was willing to give everything up for Edward for fuck sake. When we left the whole family was heart-broken. Hell, even Emmett was moping around. Everything was different. I didn't get what the big deal was. How could a measly human have such a big effect on my family? It took a while but they finally went back to their old selves. Then Edward decided to go back and we found out she died. Watching what that did to the family... I might be a bitch but I'm not unfeeling. The years that followed where horrible. It took years for them to get back to their old selves and they eventually did, somewhat.

Then a visit with the Denali and we find out the girl is alive. There's only one way she could still be alive. Sure enough the girl was a vampire. She got her wish. What a imbecile.

After all this time, here she is! Trying to tell us some crap and bull story about getting pregnant by Edward.

A vampire!

Its IMPOSSIBLE.

I won't sit here and let her destroy my family more than she already did with her lies. Not going to happen.

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV:<strong>

I'm not a violent person, I truly not, but it took everything I had not to hurt Rosalie.

I shook my head. Typical Rosalie.

"Rosalie!" Esme reprimanded her.

"I knew you wouldn't believe me. I expected as much, but its the truth." I shook my head.

I heard Mason approach. _What a bitch._ He walked over and stood next to me all the while he glared at Rosalie. He had heard our conversation and didn't like how it was going. He took off his hat and glasses.

"This is Mason … My first born." I said.

There were several gasps. I knew what they were seeing, Mason looked a lot like Edward. They hadn't made the connection earlier because we all changed our looks for the tour. I still havent changed out of mine.

"He looks just like Edward." Alice whispered.

"Amazing. He has Edwards human eyes." said a mesmerized Carlisle.

"I can hear a heart beat." Eleazar pointed out.

"Thank you baby." I said to Mason.

I could tell he was uncomfortable. He wanted to remind them he was still there, he didn't like the way the conversation was going. He nodded and gave me a kiss on the cheek then turned and glared at a stunned Rosalie and Cullen's before going back to sailing the ship.

After he was out of sight Carlisle spoke, "How… ?"

I sighed and started explaining, "They grew at a normal human rate. I delivered them when they were almost nine months. They are really smart. Other than that they didn't show any vampire qualities other than needing blood when they turned eight. They have some venom but aren't venomous. They stopped aging when they turned twenty."

"Amazing." He muttered.

"They truly are" I agreed, "As you can hear and see their hearts beat. However, it runs slower than a human heart would. Blood flows through their veins. They still require human food and sleep, just not as much as they used to before they stopped aging." I turned to Rosalie "They aren't full vampires and will never be."

"Do any of them have an ability?" asked the vampire knows as Eleazar.

I was wary, I never told them about my children's abilities. Nor mine for that matter. I stared at the vampire warily.

He noticed my apprehension and said, "I have a gift that allows me to know a person or vampires ability."

I need to pay more attention. "You'll have to ask them about that." I simply said.

It was quiet for a long time.

"How did you do it?" asked Esme.

"Do what?" I asked confused.

"How did you raise them all by yourself?" Alice clarified in a whisper.

"I loved them. They became my life. Plus, I didn't do it alone. I had my family. The pack and the people from La Push were an amazing help as well. It helped that they weren't fussy. They were peaceful babies." I sighed "Don't get me wrong I'm not saying that it was easy. Far from it really, but I loved them and I loved every minute of it." I said smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV:<strong>

After all these years, I find the love of my life again.

Then, she tells me we have not one but eight children.

Not only did I abandoned the love of my life, but I abandoned her while she was pregnant! With my children!

I truly was a monster.

"What about your father? What did you tell Charlie? What happened to your house? Why was it burned to the ground?" Alice asked.

"I told him the truth."

"You told a human?" Jasper hissed. "What about the Volturi?"

Bella smirked. " I didn't have a choice now did I? And as for the Volturi … well, they won't be a problem for long … " Bella murmured.

"Were almost there. Another hour or so." Bella said after another round of silence. Then, left the room.

We sat in silence for a while. Well, mostly silence. My families thought were loud.

The boat finally docked on an impressively large island. It was beautiful and reminded me of Isle Esme but bigger. A LOT bigger.

Mason and Bella docked the boat and we all filled out with out bags. I watched them interact from a distance. Mason helped Bella out of the boat then took all the bags and started walked away.

Bella hesitated a bit and turn to us. "Follow me."

We followed behind Bella and I couldn't help but stare at her. She looked different yes. Yet, she was still the same. She was still the most gorgeous woman I've ever seen. It was only enhanced now.

Her features were defined... her hair was much longer, she was a couple inches taller, her bust was fuller and I couldn't take my eyes off her incredible ass...

Jasper flicked my ear. _Stare much._

Bella walked up to a big black Jeep and sighed. Mason was already behind the wheel. They stared at each other a bit. It reminded me of the silent conversations I used to have with Alice...

We watched the car go. Once it was out of sight Bella turned to us, "I'll show you around and where you will be staying." then dashed into the forest.

After showing us where we will all be staying Bella left. Then the pixy pounced.

"Okay Edward, entertain us." Alice said, "because there must be one hell of a story behind this cluster-fuck."

"What do you want from me Alice?" I sighed, sitting on the couch.

"I want to know what happened that day? WHY is my ex best friend so pissed off? And WHEN did you guys do it? What did you do? " Alice shrieked, Jasper hugged her calming her down.

"Calm down Alice." Carlisle said, "Why don't we all sit down and talk this out?"

After everyone was seated, they all turned to me.

"What do you want me to say? You already know everything." I sighed and tugged at my hair and pulling out the dvd from my pocket.

"It appears you left out some important information." Carlisle said, "Where only trying to help you fix things and we can't do that if you aren't honest with us."

I sighed, "What do you want to know that hasn't been said before?"

Emmett growled, "What about the truth. For once why don't you tell us what really happened." Rosalie grabbed his arm and pulled him back, "You think your the only who was hurt. You sit there after playing the victim after all these years when the truth was that you not only lied to the woman you claimed to love but you lied to all of us! And for what? For nothing!"

Carlisle stood up, "That's enough Emmett."

I shook my head and tugged at my hair, "He's right." I murmured. It was time I told the truth.

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

That was harder than I had thought. I made my way through the forest.

I smiled, I missed being home.

I slowed to a walk when the house came in view.

I loved it.

It took a long time to find the perfect place for all of us. Then, when I saw it … I knew. It took some time and a lot of work but when everything was finished and I saw the look on my families faces … It was totally worth it.

I missed them.

I smiled and went inside. The door was barely open when I was pulled inside and straight into a hug. I felt like a rag doll.

"Never leave mom. Liz and Leah have taken over the kitchen." Jack grumbled. "It's been horrible mom." he staged whispered, pouted and kissed my cheek.

"Mom!" I was engulfed in hugs and kisses. I smiled I was home again.

"Okay, I know I just got here but we have a couple of things to discuss so… FAMILY MEETING!" I said or screamed was more like it.

After a few grumbles they all headed to the family room. Except Zafrina.

"How are you doing B? The truth no bull." she said.

I sighed, "I don't know … It was harder than I had anticipated. It still hurts… " I sighed rubbing my chest where my heart used to beat.

"It always works out for the best B, you'll be okay." she smiled and wrapped her arm around me and we made our way to the family room.

The house was a big five story house with all the perks imaginable. Everyone had their own space and the house was big enough to allow for that. Other than the main house there are three other houses and a small cottage on the island. The house the Cullen's and the Denali's where in now was for guests. Primarily used by other close vampire friends we've made throughout the years. One was built for my dad, Charlie and his mate, Senna. Although our relationship had improved and we were closer now, my kids (including their mates) nor I wanted to hear how they spend their free time… Brain bleach. The small cottage was Angela and Ben's. The last house wasn't really a house. It housed gas, boats and other supplies.

The family room was used when we needed to discuss and talk something out. It was a simple room that has a big round table with chairs around it. It allowed things to be discussed

I sat down between Masen and Zafrina and started, "Before we start, Do I have to remind everyone of the rules? … no? Okay then. As you all know we have some visitors …

**AtF**

Four hours later, a broken table, six holes and a four broken chairs later. The room was patched up, repainted and Sam and Anthony were replacing the table and chairs.

After the anger and outrage was out of the way we were able to talk things through. I always knew that my children yearned to have a father. After the last encounter with Victoria I told them everything that happened between their father and me and why he wasn't there. It broke my heart trying to explain to them that their father left me, not them and try as I might I knew they didn't believe it. I saw it in their eyes and the way they never asked about Edward and it broke my heart all over again. After we finished talking everyone went their separate ways.

I went into the kitchen with Zafrina and started dinner. After the kids and the wolfs ate we decided to have a movie marathon before they headed to bed.

After a fierce battle between them we settled in to watch the Fight Club, great movie.

Once the movie was over Zafrina and I went to the kitchen and cleaned up. We took our time as Zafrina filled me in on what has been going on.

"There was some sort of breach and Charlie had to go and take care of it. Angela and Ben are in still in New York and Kachiri and Aiden checked in."

"Another Honeymoon?"

"Apparently. I'm going on a quick hunt. I just have to change clothes first."

I smiled, "Have fun. I'm going to go bother the kids. See if they want to spend some time with their old mom." I chuckled.

* * *

><p><strong>ZPOV<strong>

It was dawn when I finally made my decision.

I wasn't helping them … him by doing this.

When I saw them that day at the concert I knew right away who they where. It was only a matter of time before they made an appearance. I have to admit they didn't seem as cruel as they came across.

Then again looks can be deceiving…

But something deep inside kept telling me something wasn't adding up. And I knew never to go against my gut feelings. I've learned that the hard …

I picked up the laptop I prepared and ran.

Minutes later the house came into view and I slowed into a walk.

I heard them inside whispering and walked up to the door about to knock.

The door opened seconds later. A blond vampire opened the door.

"I'm not sure if you remember but my name is Zafrina. I was wondering if I may have a word with your family?" I said.

The vampire nodded, "Come in."

I walked inside and I was surprised at what I saw.

The house in disarray. Furniture was broken, walls were broken and cracked. It looked like a fight had occurred, "I can come back another time."

"Now is as best of time as any." She smiled and lead me to the library where everyone was gathered. The vampire who opened the door went and sat down.

"I just wanted to drop this off for Edward." I spoke handing the small laptop to the vampire. The last time I saw the young vampire he didn't look good, but now … he looked down right awful. He had a crazed look in his eyes and his posture was defeated.

"What is it?" his voice cracked.

"Its some things I thought you might want to know about the family. I made a copy of things for you from the past couple of years. The rest you'll have to ask Bella for." I simply said.

"Why?" the small pixie vampire spoke.

"Why what?" I said confused.

"Why are you here? Why are you helping him after everything he did?" she sneered.

I was unsure who they all were. If I was being honest I didn't pay them any attention earlier and I didn't have much to go on. Bella didn't like talking about them … I did know that she told everything to the octuplets after the Victoria incident.

A blond older looking vampire stop forward, "I'm sorry, Let us introduced ourselves. I'm Carslie. This is my mate Esme." A brunet vampire stood up at his side. "My children: Edward, Alice her mate Jasper, Rosalie her mate Emmett." he said pointing to each person as he went. "These are our close friends. Our extended family of sorts: the Denalis. Their leader Eleazar and his mate Carmen, Irina, Tanya, Kate and her mate Garrett."

"I can't say its nice to meet you all." I smiled apologetically, "I just thought you might want to be know some things before you face the family." I said. It wasn't anything that wasn't public knowledge really. Just what they had accomplished, nothing personal, I would never do that. Looking at the young Edward who was looking at the laptop in his hands with a mixture of uncertainty, excitement and wonder.

"You know I've hear many things about the strange Cullen's." I chuckled, "Before I ever meet Bella, I heard about the strange way of life you kept. The golden eyed ones they said … living off animals… I find it hard to understand how people who go against every natural urge to kill be so … Well, that's not my business."

I looked at each of them before turning back to Edward. _Your a mind reader correct?_

Edward looked up and nodded.

_I've heard a lot about you Edward- the mind reader. And I wonder … has this all been a big mistake? For every action there is a reaction. Regardless. Minimal or not, Our actions always have consequences young Edward._

"Look over it, I think you might find some interesting things." I said making my way out out of the study, "Oh, there should be materials to clean and patch up the living room in the bottom of the utility closet closet." I said, then left.

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV:<strong>

After Zafrina left I got a quick drink and went to spend some time with my kids.

I smiled remembering what we gained on our trip to the amazon. My kids found love, Charlie found his soul mate, I got a new step-mother, I got an uncle, an aunt and a best friend. And I adopter three kids. Our family grew and I loved it.

Leah, Jacob and Seth were still a great support and awesome friends but after my change and their imprint things changed and they felt more like my children at times. It was weird and most of the time difficult but it worked for us.

I quickly found everyone and after twenty minutes of debating and some name calling we decided to just have a movie marathon. Thirty minutes later and we decided on the last season of The Office.

It had been only a couple of months but it felt like years had gone by since I was able to just hang out with my kids. Even if they were a rowdy bunch.

When it was over I sent them off to bed. It had been a long day and they needed the rest.

I changed into some comfy clothes and decided to clean up. I started with my room. I unpacked and set to work.

Five hours later I was done. It wasn't very dirty. The kids knew to clean up after themselves. Just some light dusting and making sure all the damage done while I was away was patched up properly and some moping and I was done. I took a shower and did some laundry.

Realizing the kids will be up soon I decided if I was going to bring the Cullen's and Denali's over some buttering up was in order.

So I got to work.

AN: Let me know what you think :)


	12. the meeting

AN: I apologize in advance for any major grammatical mistakes. Let me know what you think : )

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! And I never will.**

.

**the Meeting**

**BPOV:**

Realizing the kids will be up soon I decided if I was going to bring the Cullen's and Denali's over some buttering up was in order.

So I got to work.

I pulled out all the stops and made a little bit of everything: blueberry and strawberry muffins, chocolate chip and banana pancakes, waffles, scrambled eggs, two types of bacon, a fruit salad, two different sausages, fresh orange and apple juice, coffee, toast, took out some fresh blood and was finishing the omelets when I heard the house come to life.

I shook my hear, "No running in the house or your on your own for breakfast."

I chuckled when they slowed, barely. I don't know how after all this time I'm the only one in the family who can cook something without it burning. And I don't eat! Its ridiculous. I shook my head, who was I kidding I found it amusing.

I plated everything and put the drinks and everything else at the dining table. I had barely placed the plates down on the counter when Jacob, the first one to get in the kitchen, grabbed a plate. Closely followed by Leah and Seth.

They were still half asleep. I chuckled at them and got out the way. I grabbed one of my coffee mugs and poured myself some blood. Then went to sit down and waited.

Surely enough Leah, Seth and Jacob came in all holding two plates piled to the brim with food and sat down. I raised a brow at their … attire.

Leah was wearing what I assumed to be one of Jacks shirts. Seth had on his bathrobe and Jacob. I choked on the blood when I noticed what Jacob had on.

I was still laughing when Huilen, Nahuel and Abraham came in. All also holding two plates. Closely followed by Jack, Liz, Ant, Nessa, Carlie and Josh.

I tried to compose myself and shook my head. Jacob had on a pair of pajama bottoms. A pair of Nessa's hello kitty tight pajama bottoms.

"Good morning to you all to. It was my pleasure to make this wonderful breakfast. Thank you, I was hoping it all came out alright. Oh it was no problem at all." I said sarcastically.

Every time food was involved you'd think they were all raised in the wild.

"Don't mind them momma." Mason said walking in.

I nodded.

He gave me a quick kiss on the cheek before settling himself in the empty chair with his plate. "How was your night."

"It was productive." I chuckled. "I unpacked, got some cleaning and laundry done. Oh, and Ant." I turned to my son, "You missed a spot behind the door." I smirked.

"What?" my son asked swallowing the muffin he had just bitten into.

"In the game room." I smiled at my son while his siblings laughed. Zafrina came in with her own mug and sat down next to me.

"I know you all tend to relax with the rules while I'm gone, but I hope you all at least thoroughly disinfected and cleaned up after yourselves." I said, taking a sip of my mug. "And before I forget starting after breakfast: Ant, Hue, Abe, Liz, Sam, Nahuel and Jack your all on fruit and veggies for a month. Leah no sweets, that includes anything and everything that is sweet, has sugar is a type of fudge and/or frosting. You know why and I don't want any arguments." They grumbled.

Zafrina chuckled. They thought they were off the hook, they should know better by know. I took another sip from my mug to hide my grin.

It was quiet for a moment while they ate. Leah got up for seconds, followed by Jacob and Seth.

We talked about the tour and what they've been up to while they ate. Jacob got teased about his choice in pajamas, a fight over the last sausage. In no time nothing was left and everyone was full.

Josh, Seth and Masen got up and started clearing the table but I stopped them.

"Thank you but I'll take care of this. I want everyone to go upstairs and get washed and dressed for the day. I want everyone back here in an half an hour, please."

They agreed and after a few hugs and some thanks and appreciation for breakfast they all make their way upstairs.

Zafrina helped gather the dishes and we had both the kitchen and dinning room cleaned up in no time.

"What are you thinking so hard about B?" Zafrina said as we made our way back into the dinning room.

(an: Bold and Italicized is Zafrina; just Italicized is Bella)

I'm going to go and talk to the Cullen's and Denali's today. And bring them over so the kids can meet their… father and his family.

Are you sure B?

Am I sure I want to go talk to the people I loved and trusted ,but left me abandoned, broken and helpless and my soul-mate who deceived me, broke me and crushed my heart and their extended family? Probably not but I've stalled enough.

Just… be careful Bells.

Always am Zafrina. I chuckled.

She engulfed me in a hug, then we made our way to the sitting room.

Zafrina pulled out her phone and sat down. I sat in the big lazy boy next to her and closed my eyes. My head was bothering me. As a vampire we can't get headaches per say but sometimes my head just felt too full and I had to reboot. I sat there trying not to think while waiting for the kids to come down.

I must have been really out of it when I felt someone jump into my lap.

I knew it was Josh. From time to time he likes to just snuggle despite his size or age. Opening my eyes I hugged him and kissed his forehead. I smiled at the rest of the kids making their way inside ans settling in. Seth came over and picked him up. "Let Bells be." he chuckled at Josh's pout.

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

Its been the most turbulent 48 hours of my existence. After I spilled the truth Alice and Emmett didn't hold back and I took it. The living room was proof of it.

I sat there on the couch with my head in my hands. It had been a surprise when the vampire Zafrina appeared. I didn't know what to expect. I knew what I did was wrong but I did it because I was protecting Bella. Now everything is upside down and I don't know what I can do to fix it.

I wrapped my arms around my legs like I've done since I found the house burned to the ground all those years ago. I felt Esme come wrap her arms around me trying to calm me down. I shook her off, I didn't deserve it. I just wanted to be left alone.

* * *

><p><strong>CPOV<strong>

It hurt to see my family in such despair.

Specially Edward.

When Edward told us what he said … It shocked us all. He hadn't finished talking when Emmett and Alice had enough, Edward didn't defend himself. When they were done he tried explaining, "I couldn't do it anymore. She was in constant risk … look at James and what happened at her birthday party. It could all go wrong in a second and I can't … I wouldn't survive if something happened to her because of us. She deserved better than what I could offer her." he whispered. I knew he had insecurities in regards to Bella, we all did. Shortly after returning to Forks and Edward started dating Bella he came to me. He told me of his insecurities… not being good enough for her, not being able to protect her from himself… what we were.

After Zafrina left and Edward went through everything that was on the computer he broke down. Esme tried to calm him down, offer some support but he shrugged her off.

We left him be.

I closed the door and joined everyone in the kitchen.

"Let leave Edward alone for now… Lets clean up the living room."

[ aTf ]

We took our time and patching up the living room.

"This is an incredible house." Esme said coming back in, "There are six rooms. I put Tanya and Irina together, Everyone else will find their bags in their room."

"Um, I checked the refrigerator. It's stocked if anyone's thirsty." Jasper said wiping his mouth.

"Before we all go upstairs I want us to talk some things out.", I said. Then turned to Alice, "Alice do you know when Bel- Isabella will come over?"

She shook her head, "No I can't get a read on her." she mumbled. "I've tried since we left the concert."

Jasper went to stand next to her and held her hand, "I couldn't get a read on her either."

"Interesting," I said, "I wonder if Edward was able to. Eleazar?"

Eleazar shook his head, "I was able to get a read on the vampire Zafrina when she came alone. But not with the others. I have a theory, but I can't be sure-"

"Someones blocking us out. I wasn't able to read any of them; then again Bella's mind was always silent. When Zafrina stopped by I was able to read her mind… She talked to me before she left." Edward said stepping into the room.

"Interesting indeed. Well have to wait and ask Isabella when she comes." While I spoke Esme made her way over to Edward and engulfed him in a motherly hug. "In the meanwhile, we should all settle in and fi-"

There was a knock on the door surprising us all. In all my life as a vampire I never had someone sneak up on me. Its virtually impossible with our advanced hearing and sense of smell.

I looked at Alice, Edward and Jasper. They all shook their heads. I stood up and made my way to the door.

I opened the door to reveal … Isabella.

She shifted clearly uncomfortable, "Can I come in?"

I was cut off guard, "Of course." I opened the door and gestured for her to enter. She shook her head and nodded for me to go first.

I took my seat next to Esme. I didn't know what to expect, I was excited that Isabella was here but was scared of what she had to say … and what it will mean to the family.

Isabella slowly made her way inside. She stood next to the doorway as far as she could. "I wanted to clear things up. I know you all have questions and thought it would be … beneficial to try and clear the air before I took you to meet the rest of the family." Isabella took a deep breath and stood in front of us,"I guess ill start from the beginning …"

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

"It was Charlie who realized I was pregnant. He took me to a hospital in Seattle and they confirmed it. I don't know what I would have done without my dad. There was only seven people that knew I was pregnant and I kept it that way. I was having a vampires child. I didn't know what to expect, it wasn't suppose to be possible…" I shook my head. "Then, Laurent showed up and I found out about the wolfs."

"Laurent?" one of the Denali's whispered.

"Yes" I nodded.

"Laurent showed up? He attacked you?" her tone unbelieving.

"He tried." I said, "I knew he had gone to Alaska. I guess he took up his old habits once his old friend contacted him."

"What friend?" The vampire shrieked.

"Victoria. They must have been really close if he was going around doing favors for her." I said.

"Lies!" she shrieked.

"Believe what you want. Its the truth." I looked straight at the blond vampire. She thought he was her mate.

Carlisle spoke, "What do you mean the wolves?"

"The La Push shape-shifters. I know your family made a treaty with them when you were living in Forks. The first time."

"Descendants?" Carlisle said surprise.

By the tone in his voice, they thought the line had died out. I nodded, "The pack had me going to the clinic on the reservation. We didn't know what to expect from the pregnancy and they wanted to be … careful. They searched through old legends for any information they could find about what to expect." I made sure to choose my words carefully. I knew what the pack had planned to do if the babies weren't safe. "The birth triggered my change. It happened so fast. The change not the birth." I laughed remembering the hours I spent in labor. I shook my head. "The pack was split protecting La Push and Forks. Victoria was still around and there had been some close calls. The pack wanted to be present for the birth and they were. I awoke a couple hours later and knew I had to go home. Everything suddenly clicked. We knew Victoria was around and she wasn't alone."

Jasper spoke, "She was after you."

"We were certain about it." I nodded. "Victoria was getting desperate and she took advantage of it. The pack followed me back home. When I got home I found Victoria and two other vampires had attacked Charlie, Angela and Ben. I threw Victoria off Charlie and the pack made fast work of the other vampires. Angela was already changing and Ben was loosing too much blood. Charlie wasn't going to make it. Victoria had done too much damage. I couldn't … I bit them."

Carlisle was the first to speak, "You bit them?"

"Yes. Angela was already changing. I couldn't let them die. Not when I could do something."

"You had just awoken?" The vampire Eleazar spoke.

I nodded.

"Incredible. How long was your change?"

"A couple of hours." I shrugged.

"Incredible." he whispered.

"The pack came back and told me Victoria got away. I told them to take Angela, Ben and Charlie. Keep them safe while I took care of the rest. Jacob helped me pack up the house before I set the house on fire. We wouldn't be able to return and I made sure to cover all our bases and made it look like a robbery. After that I went back to La Push." I smiled.

"The kids grew at a normal rate. They were smarter and more advanced than human children though. Years later, while on vacation in the Amazon, we came across a coven with two vampire hybrids.

By now my children were already grown. By what we have gathered there are two types of hybrids. The one that has a stronger vampire side are venomous. While the other has venom but isn't venomous. They all however, stop aging when they turn twenty."

"Immortal?" asked Carlisle.

I smiled remembering the time Nessa bit Jacob the first time he tried to feed her.


	13. Swans and Cullens

_AN: I'm amazed at all of the reviews and followers my story has gotten. I've read all of them, and I'm glad you reviewed, it brings a smile to my face. Also, I've gotten several inquires about the whole 8 babies and I would like to explain … I know it sounds crazy and all but this is fanfiction … I've been working on my stories for a while and I haven't had the guts to put any of them up. The idea for this was somewhere between an episode of the Simpsons when Apu had the babies and the whole octomom, so yeah. Anyway, enough about that and on to the story. **[**__**Warning - multiple POV chapter.]**_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! And I never will.**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV:<strong>

As a parent you know to never show weakness. Just of hint of it and all bets are off. I found this out early on when I had eight set of the saddest puppy dogs eyes begging for ice cream for breakfast. This is the dilemma that I face now. I may be immortal, but I was nervous as hell to the reaction my babies would have when I tell them I invited the Cullen's over. I didn't know what was going to happen, but I knew it wasn't going to be pretty. Just like it wasn't pretty dealing with eight cranky kids with stomach aches.

I sighed. I still couldn't believe I invited them over. It was too early. After a very long and very tense conversation with the Cullen's I invited them over to formally meet my babies.

I was procrastinating and I knew it, but as the sun rose and breakfast was finished I knew I couldn't postpone it anymore.

"Wait." I said when the kids started picking up the mess on the table. "I need to speak with all of you." I said waiting for them to all take their seats.

"What's going on mom?" Liz spoke.

"I invited the Cullen's and Denali's over. They'll be here later today." I said, straight to the point.

As expected the damn burst and they all started talking. After a minute or five of their … well there wasn't any other way of putting it, it was outrage and anger until I put a stop to it.

"Enough." I said slamming my hand down and cracking the end of the table. "You will all watch your language. You might be grown, but I will not be spoken to like this." I said. "Now, calm down and we can talk this out." I said.

Zafrina, Seth, Leah, Jake, Huilen, Nahuel and Abraham got up and cleared the table giving us some privacy.

I had spoken to each of them when they had joined the family and explained that if and when we ran into the Culens, because it was bound to happen no matter what, I wouldn't hide my children from them.

"Why are you doing this mom? Why did you even bring them here?" Josh spoke.

"Look, I know you all don't understand and are upset. You have a right to be, but you all need to meet the rest of your … family." I choked out the last part. I didn't matter how long it has been, but it still hurts.

"Yes, your family. I know you've wondered for years about your father and his family and now you have the chance to finally meet him and his family." I smiled at them.

"What about you mom?" Jack spoke.

"Yeah, how about you? After everything that has happened and how they treated you mom?" Sam asked.

"This isn't about me." I shook my head. "Look, I've made my peace with what happened and no matter what this is about you all. You can't deny the fact that you've wanted to meet your father for years." I whispered the last part.

"If you don't want to do it for yourselves the do it for me." I said.

They all looked at each other and huddled together. I gave them privacy and put my hands over my ears.

Once they sat back down Nessa spoke, "Fine. But we don't like it." they all nodded.

"Were only doing this 'cuz you ask us to mom." Liz spoke.

"Now you will all change back to your normal appearances to meet them and you will all be in your best behavior. Or else." I said.

"Does this mean we aren't going out tonight?" Jackson spoke.

"Of course we are, aren't we?" Joshua spoke nervous.

Zafrina, Seth, Leah, Jake, Huilen, Nahuel and Abraham walked in and took their seats now that the topic had changed. I smiled and nodded to them thanking them for giving us a moment.

"I don't know. It's what we agreed to. We could postpone it, you can all go or we'll just have to take them with us." I said. "It's Seth choice of course." I said thinking back to Seth's birthday. It had fallen during the tour, but they usually celebrate separately now that they are all grown up. Except for a family outing that we do.

"I think it would be best if we postpone it if only until things calm down… " Seth said looking at Josh. "If anything we could go another day." Seth smiled.

"That sound fine, thank you Seth." I smiled at him. "Now we have an … hour." I said checking the time. "You should all go get cleaned up." I said and they all left.

I was left alone with Zafrina.

'Youre doing the right thing dear.' Zafrina spoke.

'Thank you. You don't know how badly I needed to hear that. I don't know what I'm doing anymore.' I smiled my eyes fogging up.

'Oh Bella.' Zafrina stood and engulfed me in a hug when I finally broke down.

* * *

><p><strong>Jake POV:<strong>

Once we left the kitchen Zafrina went about cleaning up and we went out back.

"What are we going to do?" Leah whispered so quiet I barely heard her.

"I don't think we should do anything." Seth whispered shocking me.

"I agree." Nahuel spoke.

We all turned to look at him and he raised his hands. "Hear me out. Bella is right and no matter how angry we are that they're suffering we can't meddle. It isn't our place. We have to let this play out."

Damn. Why did they have to make sense.

"I don't like it." Leah glared.

"Neither do I." Abraham said and Huilen nodded agreeing.

"Fine. But the first time any of them step out of line or do anything to upset any of them I'm stepping in." I said clenching my fists. "They're due for a beating."

* * *

><p><strong>Mason POV:<strong>

I went into my room and sank into my bed. My door opened five minutes later.

Carlie lay next to me and held my hand. Ten minutes later and Nessa, Josh, Liz, Sam and Jack came in.

"Are we really doing this?" Jack asked.

"We have to … for mom." Nessa spoke.

"But we aren't letting them get off that easy are we?" Liz asked.

"Of course not." I spoke.

"Then what are we going to do?" Sam spoke.

"I have an idea." Carlie spoke and we all looked at her. "We can give them a hard time." Carlie said simply.

"But mom said … " Josh started before being interrupted by Carlie. "We won't be obvious about it. We'll be sneaky about it of course."

We spend the next two minutes planning.

"Shit. We need to wrap this up before they notice were missing." Liz said.

"Wait. We have to make a call first." Josh said. The rest nodded.

I hesitated a minute before pulling out my phone and dialing.

The phone rang twice before he answered. "Hello?"

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV:<strong>

Zafrina had agreed to bring them over when it was time.

After my little break down I pulled myself together and thank Zafrina again. After that I did a quick tidy up before going to shower and change. There were some clothes already on my bed, but I decided against them and chose something else.

I changed back and got dressed and headed downstairs. Zafrina was back already.

"Hello." I said uneasily. The room was full with the Cullen and Denalis and they were staring at me. I wasn't surprised. This was the first time they would see the real me without the changes we made for the tour.

"Thank you for having us over Isabella." Carlisle spoke.

I nodded, "This way please." I lead them to the living room and we all took a seat waiting for the kids to come down.

A tense minute or so passed before Jake, Leah, Seth, Huilen, Nahuel, Abraham came down.

I stood and made the introductions. "Jake, Seth and Leah you remember the Cullen's." they nodded and took the seats.

"How could we ever forget those bloodsuckers." Jake muttered, while Leah just sat ignoring them.

I turned to the Cullen's and Denali's and explained, "Leah, Jake and Seth helped me back when I found out I was pregnant." I said. I saw their confused looks and explained further, "They're immortal." I shrugged.

"The La Push werewolves?" Carlisle said shocked.

"Shape shifters." Seth clarified.

The conversation was cut off when the my kids walked in.

There were shocked gasps from the Cullens and Denali's while Jake, Leah, Seth, Huilen, Nahuel, Abraham and Zafrina tried and failed to stifle their laughs.

I couldn't blame them really. I was shocked too. There stood my babies each one a duplicate of the next. Looking like they did when they were teenagers.

Those were rought years. They all looked like each other with different hair color and eye color, but they were all in their awkward teen years and they were beautiful, but didn't have any distinguishable characteristics. You couldn't tell if they were male of female.

"Hello mother." they spoke together, in the same creepy voice those twins had in that movie.

"Damn it Jake." I said.

"C'mon Bell-s. You can't blam-e m-e for this. It wa-s years ago." he struggled out he was laughing so much.

I shook my head.

"You change back right now." I said.

"What do you mean mother." they said irritating me.

I sighed, "Fine, have it your way." I stood and turned to the Cullen's. "These are my kids." I introduced them.

"Mason" I slapped him upside the head and he changed back.

"Carlie," _whack_

"Jackson," _whack_

"Samantha," _whack_

"Elizabeth," _whack_

"Anthony," _whack_

"Joshua" _whack_

"and Vanessa." _whack_

They nodded when I said their names before taking their seats on the couch.

It was quiet for a minute, my guess taking in my kids appearances. before Carlisle spoke. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Carlisle. This is my mate Esme." he said pointing at Esme. "Our family, Jasper and Alice, Rosalie and Emmett and Edward." he said before turning to the Denali's. "These are some close friends of ours the Denali's. Eleazar and Carmen, Tanya, Irina, Kate and Garrett." he said introducing the rest.

"Hello." I responded unsure.

"Who are they?" asked Alice pointing at Huilen, Nahuel and Abraham.

"I'm Huilen and these are my nephews Nauel and Abraham." Huilen spoke.

"Nephews?" The man named Eleazar spoke.

"Yes, their mother was my sister." she responded simply not going into details. I understood. It was hard for Huilen to relive the story.

I could tell Carslile and Eleazar wanted to ask more questions, but I shook my head at them.

"Can you tell us about your children?" Esme asked timidly still staring at the kids.

"You should ask them." I shrugged. I didn't like speaking for the rest of the family, unless the situation called for it. I let them make their own decisions and mistakes … most of the time. What I'm a mom after all.

"What do you wanna' know?" spoke Nessa after another round of silence and staring.

"Yeah, this is creeping me out. Are we just gonna' sit here and be stared at? 'cuz this is seriously creeping me out." spoke Liz climbing into Abraham's lap.

"Sorry about that. But I've never … you all look … your eyes!" struggled Carlisle.

I knew what had them all shocked. My kids were beautiful. I would like to say that they took after me, but they had a strong resemblance to Edward. Except for Vanessa and Josh, most of my kids have my old eye color. Liz and Carlie have my hair color and the rest had the weird bronze color Edward has.

"If I may, are you all mated?" asked Eleazar looking at the kids. All of them except for Carlie, Mason and Zafrina were coupled up.

"Yes, they are." I spoke looking at the blond Denali. Irina was busy thinking about payback, but the other one. She was plotting ways to get with any of my kids.

'If I couldn't have Edward I will have the next best thing.' were her exact words. I looked through her thoughts and saw her … attempts at Edward. What I couldn't understand was why he never gave in … did he prefer messing with humans? I stopped that thought were it started. Out of everyone in the group that was the only head I won't go near.

When the kids were born and Jake, Leah and Seth told me about their imprinting I made them swear not to tell any of my kids. My reason being that if it was meant to be, it would happen. But, I wouldn't have them influencing my kids in any way. Unlike Jake and Nessa, it wasn't easy for all of them specially Josh. But it worked out in the end.

"I think that it's only fair that we get to know you all before you get to ask questions." spoke Carlie irritated at being stared at so much. I had told them everything I knew about the Cullens, but I let it go. It was only fair, I guess.

I grabbed her hand and tucked her into my side calming her down. Out of all of my children she had a hot temper. One I feared the Cullen's and the Denali's would be on the receiving end of.

"That's fair." spoke Carlisle and Eleazar nodded.

"How did all of you get changed." spoke Mason. After they all went and some … disturbing stories from the Denali's Jake spoke. "Do any of you have gifts." he asked looking Eleazar.

He had studied each of us since he sat down. Trying to read us, but wouldn't be successful.

"That's none of your business dog." sneered Irina.

"Irina." scolded Carmen with a glare.

"How didn't I see this?" asked Alice interrupting the argument. I wasn't really surprised. Alice had been strangely quiet the whole time, but I knew it was about time the shock wore off.

"I don't know. I have a few … ideas. But, that's all they are really." I said not ready for them to know everything yet. Plus, all I had were theories really.

"Why … Didn't you try looking for us?" Edward spoke, earning a glare from the kids.

"Yeah, we had a right to know." Rosalie sneered.

"Actually," I spoke firmly glaring at Rosalie. "I did try to look for you. But you all must know how _hard_ it is to try to find someone, specially a _vampire_, who _doesn't want to be found_. After a while I gave up." I shrugged. "I had more important things that needed my attention than looking for people who clearly _didn't want to be found_." I said looking at my family.

"I'm sorry, but can I know … who is blocking me?" Eleazar spoke rubbing his head.

"I haven't been able to feel anything since we got here it's disconcerting." spoke Jasper.

"Neither can I. There's only one person that is able to do that." Edward said looking at me.

"You should just ask next time, you might get hurt." spoke Sam.

The door burst open and a voice roared "What the hell!?"

Shit. I stood up.

"Dad?!"

.


	14. Charlie Swan

_**AN: I know it's been a while. I don't know what to say other than RL has been hectic and I've had a bad case of writers block. But I can guarantee I will finish all of my stories. Here's chapter 14, it's kind of short but I hope ya'll enjoy it.**_

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

_Previously:_

_"I'm sorry, but can I know … who is blocking me?" Eleazar spoke rubbing his head._

_"I haven't been able to feel anything since we got here it's disconcerting." spoke Jasper._

_"Neither can I. There's only one person that is able to do that." Edward said looking at me._

_"You should just ask next time, you might get hurt." spoke Sam._

_The door burst open and a voice roared "What the hell!?"_

_Shit. I stood up._

_"Dad?!"_

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 14: Charlie Swan<strong>

**Charlie POV:**

I sat waiting for Senna to ring.

My patience was running thin, I couldn't believe the mess one person can make. It took 3 days to clear everything up and I had to let people go.

I couldn't wait to finally leave.

My phone finally rang, but it wasn't Senna.

* * *

><p>After Renée and Phil died I knew it was time to step up. I knew when Bella called and asked to come live with me that I would have to try harder. A couple of visits a year and a hand full of calls here and there weren't going to cut it. But I didn't know what to do, having a kid is scary. You don't want to do or say something and be responsible for raising a psychopath.<p>

It broke my heart all those years ago when Renee left and took my baby. But, I know now it was the right thing to do. We would have destroyed each other had Renee not had the guts to leave.

I wasted a lot of time being angry and resenting Renee. Holding onto something that wasn't there anymore … It took time, but I was finally able to let all of it go.

When Isabelle decided to come live with me I was so happy. I knew she disliked Forks, but she loved her mother and I knew she was moving here for her. Her first weeks in Forks, I feared she'd ask to leave. I didn't know what to do …

Then she met that **_boy_**.

It's every fathers fear. That day when we realize that their little girl isn't so little anymore. But, I know Bella and she's too much like me for her own good.

Then **_it_** happened. One of my biggest fears is for something to happen to my little girl. And when **_that boy_** left and I saw what it did to Bella and it broke my heart. She was barely starting to function when the news came about Renee and Phil. But she surprised me. My little girl was strong.

I suspected something else was going on with her for a while before I figured it out. It was something I frequently saw sadly. High school kids and hormones … Hell, it happened to me and Renee. I went for a drive to clear my head. It was clear that Bella wasn't aware about it herself. She would have said something.

It's saddens me that it took Renee and Phil dying to finally pull us together and my head out of my ass. I was finally being the dad Bella deserved.

But she just kept on surprising me … Really wolves and vampires and babies.

I always knew there was something off about that boy.

* * *

><p>I sat waiting. I usually didn't mind waiting. But, not right now. Right now it was irritating. I knew this would happen. It was bound to happen really … still, it didn't make me any less angry.<p>

Was it too much to ask that the whole family disappeared or at least that the boy had died. I huffed.

It's taking every ounce of my control to stay sitting here right now. That _boy_ has got something coming and NO ONE was going to stop me.

I sat waiting as Senna drove the boat back to the island.

We had been in New York taking care of some business problems. I was in a meeting when I received the message. I couldn't believe it. I was lucky Senna was there otherwise I would have completely destroyed my phone. It worked out in the end. One look at my cracked phone and they started to take things seriously.

Of course we ended up cutting out trip short. I could already see the outline of the island … any minute now.

I couldn't be angry at Bella for not telling me. We had a big fight about it before and we knew where we both stood. I couldn't fault her for not telling me.

"Are you sure you want to do this darling?" Senna said before I rushed off the boat and to the house.

I nodded, "There's nothing to think about. The boy has A LOT to answer for." I said helping her out the boat.

"Go do what you have to then. I'll unpack the boat and meet you there in a bit" she smiled.

"I'll leave you the car then." I said, giving her a quick kiss and running towards the house.

As I got closer I was able to hear them all inside. After I'm done with the boy I'll take care of the rest.

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV:<strong>

I stood up, "Dad?!"

Then everything happened so fast. Carlisle and Emmett moved in front of Edward and Jasper stepped forward trying to calm dad down.

Bad idea

They were all thrown out of the way and dad was on top of Edward, hands around his neck and slamming him onto the floor growling.

"Don't" I said trying to stop Carlisle, Jasper, Eleazar and Emmett, but it was too late. They were thrown back by dad's shield.

Now I was mad.

My poor house.

"Enough!" I said snapping out of my haze and into action. I quickly walked up to dad and Edward before he could do any more damage.

I pulled Dad off of Edward in time to stop him from ripping his other arm off.

"That's enough Dad!" I said dragging him back outside.

I glared at him and waited until he calmed down.

"Explain!" I hissed to him.

"Bella" he started.

"No dad. What's gotten into you? Why would you do this? In front of your grandchildren! What kind of example do you want to give my kids! You're grandchildren?!"

"That _boy_" he hissed "has A LOT to answer for Bella!"

"Yes he does. He does, BUT" I said emphasizing my point, "not to you and not to me. You can be as angry as you want but what's the point? What's the point dad?" I whispered.

"Bells" he said sad now.

"Mason, Carlie, Jackson, Samantha, Elizabeth, Anthony, Joshua and Vanessa is what matters now dad. They are who he needs to answer to. Not to you and not to me." I sighed.

"Have you calmed down?" I asked and he nodded.

"Where's Senna?" I asked.

"She's unpacking the boat." Dad muttered.

"Dad!" I admonished.

"I know! I was just so … SO angry Bella."

"Damn it Dad. We've talked about this already." I sighed. "You should go help Senna. Maybe stay away for a while." I said thinking it over and deciding. "Maybe it's time for a vacation?"

* * *

><p><strong>Zafrina POV:<strong>

What a mess.

I shook my head.

After Isabella dragged Charlie outside everyone blew up.

Carlisle and Eleazar helped Edward to the couch and got his arms back in the right place. Jacob and Leah who thought it hilarious kept laughing until Tanya and Irina got feed up and started a shouting match and eventually the kids joined in and Rosalie.

I sighed and went and got a pack of blood for the young vampire and approached the rest of the Cullen's and Denali's that now surrounded Edward as if standing guard.

"He'll need that." I said handing over the blood.

"Enough!" I said glaring at the kids and the screeching vampires.

"I think it's best if you all head back for now." I said turning to the Cullen's/Denali's. "Huilen, Abraham and Seth will show you back." I said not letting them speak. "I think it's best everyone has time to calm down. I'll come by later." I said before turning to Huilen, Abraham and Seth, "The long way please." I said emphasizing my point.

I didn't say anything but stared at the rest of them until the group was out of earshot. "You know where everything is, best get started cleaning up this mess. I have some calls to make." I said leaving them to the mess.

"That's it?" said Liz. "Aren't you mad?"

"Disappointed, yes. Mad?" I shook my head, "I think I'll leave that to your mom."


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: I have no excuses. RL sucks and I've had no time or motivation to write. But, I can assure anyone who is still reading that I will and do plan on finishing this and all of my stories. Enough of that, onto the chapter!**

**As Always: I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_I think it's best if you all head back for now." I said turning to the Cullen's/Denali's. "Huilen, Abraham and Seth will show you back." I said not letting them speak. "I think it's best everyone has time to calm down. I'll come by later." I said before turning to Huilen, Abraham and Seth, "The long way please." I said emphasizing my point._

_I didn't say anything but stared at the rest of them until the group was out of earshot. "You know where everything is, best get started cleaning up this mess. I have some calls to make." I said leaving them to the mess._

_"__That's it?" said Liz. "Aren't you mad?"_

_"__Disappointed, yes. Mad?" I shook my head, "I think I'll leave that to your mom."_

**CHAPTER 15: Family**

**BPOV:**

I walked Dad to his house and after getting caught up with Senna, Dad told her about their impromptu vacation before going to pack.

"His hearts in the right place Bella." Senna said sitting next to me.

"I know it is." I sighed, "It's just … It's already hard you know?"

"Don't worry so much Bella. I'll have a nice long talk with Charlie." she said and Dad came back into the room.

"All set." he grumbled causing me to smile. He knew he was in trouble.

I walked them to the boat and realized how long I've been. I gave them both a hug and kiss.

"Love you too dad." I say before watching them go. I waited until they were out of sight until I sent the message and I waited…

* * *

><p><strong>Carlisle POV:<strong>

We got to the house and we were quickly left alone. I got Edward situated, made sure he was okay and found some blood for him.

We were all sitting in the living room, no one saying anything until Emmett broke the silence.

"BA HA HA!" he was laughing so hard his body was shaking.

"Emmett!" Esme scolded suppressing her own smile.

Emmett gulped for air before coughing out between laughter, "Did you … see … his face! That was so bad ass."

Rose snickered and the dam broke. Everyone started laughing. Well, almost everyone.

"It's not funny. That crazy man could have killed Eddie!" Tanya shrieked, as the Denali's looked confused.

"Who would have thought," Alice said laughing, "Charlie Swan has a tempter." She smiled.

It took a lot not to laugh, Esme was having difficulty herself, but as the head of our family I wouldn't allowed myself to, at least not in front of Edward.

"Okay, okay that's enough. Tanya, Edward is fine. You have to understand, that man- Charlie Swan was last time we saw him a human and well it's just very humorous to see him now…" I tried to explain.

"Yeah, now Edward's gotta watch his back. The chief is pissed and can do some damage!" Emmett roared laughing, "That was SO COOL! He's got mad skills." Emmett laughed.

"I know what you mean, we couldn't get anywhere near Charlie to get him off of Edward. That whole family; Wow." Jasper shook his head.

"What do you mean?" asked Edward throwing finishing his blood bag.

"Ever since the concert, there was nothing. It was weird and then we got here and there is this pulse. I can't feel anyone. It's nice, but strange. I don't know whether to be on edge or enjoy it." Jasper shook his head trying to explain.

"I know what you mean." Alice took his hand, "I keep trying, but I can't see anything. I haven't been able to see anything. It's freaking me out." Alice said rubbing her temples as Jasper pulled her into his lap.

"What about you Edward." Eleazar asked his voice on edge.

He shook his head.

"This isn't good. Can you use it at all? Try making Alice laugh or something." Eleazar said.

"No, nothing." Jasper said.

"How can that be? Kate, what about you?" Eleazar said and we all turned to her. Kate smiled and grabbed Tanya quickly and nothing happened.

"How can this be?!" Eleazar said looking scared.

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV:<strong>

I heard the rustling as they made their way to me, but I stood seated on the sand my back to them.

I took a deep breath to calm my nerves, this had to happen.

"What's going on Bells?" Jacob said, the first to speak up.

"You all remember the promise you made me?" I asked standing up and facing Huilen, Nahuel, Abraham, Jacob, Seth, Leah, Abraham

"I'm not asking you all to go far, but you must go. They need this time and if you all are here, well they don't need any distractions right now. You gave me your word, and it's time." They didn't say anything. They knew this day would come.

"You'll call if anything…" Leah said.

"I gave you my word I would." I said interrupting her.

"I think … we should probably go now and then call them later. Will you still be doing the benefit?" asked Huilen.

"Yes, we promised Estefan we would perform." I nodded.

"Okay." They said and each one gave me a hug before going and getting the boat ready.

I waited and watched, and just like with Dad I stood and watched until they were out of sight before I turned and took my time heading home.

The kids and Zafrina were waiting for me in the living room. Zafrina sat on the couch reading a book, while the kids were murmuring to each other until I entered and took a seat next to Zafrina.

They started talking over each other apologizing or explaining, "Stop, look I'm not mad. I figured you would pull something like this." I sighed, motioning them to take a seat. "You've had your fun, but now you all need to try, if you don't like them or think some of them are annoying that's fine … but they are your family, kind off, and you will try to get to know them." I said rubbing my head, I felt a headache developing and was just … tired.

"Are you okay?" Zafrina asked but I waved her off.

"What happened to grandpa?" asked Mason breaking the silence.

"Wait, what about the rest?" Liz asked frowning.

Yup, I was getting a headache.

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV:<strong>

After a heavy discussion and explanation with the Denali's we all went our own ways.

I grabbed the laptop Zafrina had dropped off earlier and continued looking thought it. I was amazed at everything I found and was so enthralled that I didn't notice the rest of my family and the Denali's crowded behind me watching.

"Amazing aren't they I remember when they really blew up. I had gone into town with Garrett and heard their hit song and bought the CD" Kate smiled.

They really were amazing. We spent the rest of the night and next day listening and watching everything on the computer until we were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Is anyone else getting tired of constantly being sprung on?" Emmett whined as he went to get the door.

Emmett came back with Zafrina.

"Hello, It's good to see you're doing okay Edward. Well, I'll get to the reason I'm here. Do you have any plans for today? Isabella and the kids will be at the beach over by the south side if you wanted to join in." she smiled.

"Thank you for the invitation." Esme smiled, "but I doubt any of us brought the proper attire."

"That's fine there's a stash of clothes in the big closet next to the laundry room. Feel free to grab anything." Zafrina smiled and left.

"Oh my god. I'm so excited." Alice shrieked and ran out the room quickly followed by an equally excited Kate.

"Do you think the Chief will give Eddie boy another beat down?" Emmett joked as we all went to get changed.

Once everyone was ready we made our way through to the beach and followed the noise.

"Wow-wee." Whistled Emmett as we carefully walked through the amazing sand sculptures.

"Jack!" a voice shrieked.

"Jackson Swan you leave your sister alone!" shouted Bella's voice and we quickly followed it. "I'm not gonna tell you again, you hear me?!"

"That boy never learns." laughed Zafrina meeting us and gave a loud whistle as she lead us over to Bella. She looked amazing in her big floppy hat. She sat on the sand as one by one all of her … our children joined her.

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV:<strong>

I sighed, "Let's try this again shall we." I said as I slowly stood up. I tuned and look at my children, "go on then." I prompted them and fiddled with my phone for a bit, but still keeping an ear on things. Can't trust these kids.

"Were sorry." They said, before one by one they properly introduced themselves.

"So you're the Cullen's huh?" Nessa eagerly started.

"Yes and this is the Denali coven, they are close friends of ours." Carlisle spoke.

"Mhmmm." Nessa said looking them all over.

"Hi, I'm Kate." One of the blond vampires from the Denali coven approached me excitedly. "I'm a big fan." She smiled, "This is my mate, Garrett." she said waving her mate over.

"It's nice to meet you both." I smiled slipping my phone back in the bag.

"I've been dying to ask, and I hope you don't think me rude or anything, but it is killing me. How is it that you look the way you do? I mean you're gorgeous but this isn't how you usually look… I mean when you perform … how do you change your appearance?" she finished in a whisper.

I smiled at her, she was nice. "Thanks, I think you're gorgeous as well. That color suits you." I smiled avoiding the question.

"Really? I don't know I always though yellow washed me out." Kate grimaced.

"You look marvelous in anything you wear Katie." Garrett smiled and pulled her onto his lap.

I smiled at them and then looked back up at the rest. They looked tense.

"You don't have to worry about Senna and Dad, they went on a vacation. You can relax." I said noticing their tense stances, before sitting back down. This was so uncomfortable.

The kids decided to join me and sat around me getting comfortable, shortly followed by the rest.

"Aww man." Emmett whined, "I had a twenty on Charlie taking off one of Eddie's legs."

The kids laughed.

We sat in an awkward silence for about five minutes before Josh got up, "Well I'm just going to … yeah." He said and after a quick glance to his siblings he rushed off to the other end of the beach; his siblings close behind him.

"You have questions." I sighed looking over to my kids and watched as they were getting ready to play.

"A lot of questions … Well as you can see you know much less about our kind than what I knew when I meet you all back in Forks." I laughed and Zafrina moved next to me.

"I won't lie and say I'll answer your questions because I'm not. I don't know you and I don't trust any of you to tell you everything you want to hear." I sighed.

"Urg, Then why are we here?" muttered one of the Denali, Tanya.

"Shut up Tanya."

"As I've said before" I interrupted, getting up and still keeping an eye on the kids. "You were invited here to meet and get to know the children. We have no business other than you accompanying Edward and the Cullens, if you'd like to leave that can be arranged."

"I apologize for her Isabella, she does not speak for all of us." Carmen spoke giving Tanya the evil eye.

Eleazar gets up and helps Carmen up, "You have kindly welcomed us to your home and I think it's time we give you some time to talk." He smiles.

Zafrina gets up and helps Irina and Tanya up, "Why don't I show you all around?" she says motioning them to follower her, holding tightly to the two.

_Thank you, they were getting to be too much. _I sigh and we sit once again in silence as we watch them go.

"Bella?" Alice finally speaks up. She lasted longer than I though.

"Isabella." I interrupted her rather forcefully, I hated to repeat myself.

"Fine. Please Isabella. We're sorry!" she pleaded getting to her feet and pulling away from Jasper.

"You've no need to apologize to me Alice." I sighed. "Your loyalty stands with your family, as it should." I turn and watch the kids start fighting. There's nothing to worry about … until they get physical.

"Can you tell us about them?" Esmé asked.

"You don't know what you're asking. I'll never shut up." I laughed, keeping an eye on the kids. "If you would like, I could show you some stuff back at the house … but you should try talking with them directly." I smiled as I watch my kids, they never change.

"If you don't knock that out, I'll knock you out Jack!" I said, before Liz could retaliate. "You keep your hands to yourself Liz or I'll take them from you."

"Fine! But Jack started it!" Liz shouted, glaring at her brother and whipping the sand off herself.

"I did not! She's lying." Jack defended.

"Am not!" Liz shouted back.

"Enough! Both of you, opposite sides now!" I said. Separating them was the best way to get them to calm down. My stubborn children.

"Can we start now?" Josh whined.

"By all means go ahead." I said suppressing a laugh.

"I'm going to sit this one out." Nessa said on her phone, starting another argument.

"What exactly are they doing?" Jasper asked.

"They are trying to get a game going." I try to explain the game they invented.

"Volleyball?" Emmett asked confused watching them unpack the tennis balls.

"Kind of, each team has two tennis balls that are kept in play at all times. If you get hit with any of them you're out, you get ten points for every person that get taken out." I try to explain.

"Then how do you win?" Jasper asks.

"Person with the most point wins or if a whole team gets taken out." Nessa explains as she sits next to me. "How about a quick show." She asked excitedly.

"Why? It's not like they'll want to play." Liz scoffs tauntingly.

"Okay," I sigh watching Emmett, "Quick game, Mason, Anthony and Liz versus Carlie, Sam and Jack. 15 minutes."

"15 minutes?!" Sam asks.

"Yay!" Carlie smiles and they quickly finish setting it up.

"Come with me." I say grabbing my bag and walking to the water line so they can see everything.

"I've got to record this." Nessa says excitedly messing with her phone.

"Mom always keeps us honest." Ness laughs at the shocked expression on Carlisle and Esme's faces as it ended in a draw.

"So, do you still wanna play? You won't get hurt much." Nessa smiled.

"5 on 5." I said watching the kids try and decide who was going to play.

"Don't you like playing?" Esme asked Nessa as Joshua and Anthony came and joined me.

"I do, but mostly when mom plays." She smiles and Josh who was rooting around my bad for a snack and Anthony who was sulking laughed. "It's a lot more fun."

"Play nice." I said as I watched my kids whispering to each other.

"Ness want to go give them a little help?" I asked as I looked at Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, Alice and Edward.

"Yeah." Ness laughed at Emmett as he had started to stretch.

"This is gonna be good." Laughed Josh as Antony started to mess around with my phone.

"You have a lot of messages mom." Antony said handing me the phone.

I quickly checked my messages and sighed I'll deal with them later and turned back to the game. "I want a clean game, Nessa is going to call it." I sighed and sat down next to my boys.

The game went as expected and the kids won. Emmett wanted a rematch but the balls were completely destroyed.

"What else do you do out here for fun." Emmett asked as we started back to the house. The sun was setting and the kids were hungry.

The kids ran ahead wanting to shower and change before dinner.

"They usually practice or mess around, they all have their own hobbies that keep them busy." I said as I stopped in front of the guest house.

"Give us thirty minutes and you can come over." I said.

Zafrina had sent me a message saying they'll be back in a few hours. I sent her my thanks and told her to take her time. I was not looking forward for more company anytime soon.

As the kids freshened up I quickly put together a video for the Cullen's. It had pictures from my pregnancy, birthdays, graduations, vacations, pictures of all the houses we've live in, etc.

"Seth wanted me to ask if you were still going to be doing the benefit concert in a couple of days?"Josh asked coming into the theatre room.

"Yeah, we are." I sighed, "can you call Seth back and ask if they can go ahead and make sure everything is ready?" I asked.

"Of course mom." He smiled taking a seat and started texting Seth. One by one the kids came in and they started to play bull shit until the doorbell rang. I got up and told them to finish up before letting the Cullen's in.

"The Denali's will be back later." I informed them as I motioned for them to take a seat, "If you're ready." I said before I started.

"It wasn't long after mom died that I found out I was pregnant. I had been sick on and off for weeks, Dad was the one to figure it out. He took me to the hospital and they confirmed it. After making sure to remind the doctor about privacy laws we left. The pregnancy was relatively normal I guess. I had been hanging out in La Push more since it was easier and became friends with Jake, Leah and Seth." I smiled, "Then things started getting weird. Leah and Jake weren't around as much and by then everyone knew I was knocked up so I avoided going into town. I was bored so I went for a walk in the woods and ended up face to face with Laurent, that's when I found out about the wolves. Thankfully they came in time and once I woke up they explained to me what was happening." I sighed at the newspaper clips.

"Vampires?" asked Jasper.

"Yeah, Laurent was working with Victory before he died. The wolves had been tracking them for weeks when they finally got Laurent. Weeks went by and the killings' and disappearances stopped. By then I was always around the wolves. After the pack found out I was pregnant … well they wanted to kill me, but Jake and Billy convinced them to wait. At their request I had started going to the LA Push clinic, but there wasn't much they could do or see. At around eight months I went into labor. The birth would have killed me, but my transformation was quick and hours after I had given birth I woke as a vampire. After proving to Jake, Leah and Seth that I was fine and wasn't about to attack my newborns nor Sue who had been helping me, I was finally able to see them. It was so surreal and just shocking that I was caring more than one." I sighed. Looking at the pictures, they were so small.

"We had thought Victoria had given up. There hadn't been any sign of her for weeks, but we were wrong. Victoria had made herself some friends and had gone after my dad. Sadly, Angela and Ben were visiting and were attacked as well. The wolves took care of the vampires and I took care of my dad, Angela and Ben. The wolves helped me and after we had cleared the house of some things we set the house on fire. Everyone assumed we had died in the fire. No one, but the La Push pack and the tribal leaders knew the truth."

"What happened to Victoria?" Edward asked.

"Victoria escaped." I sighed. "We moved to Canada for a couple of years. Then as the kids started to grow up we moved to Ireland. Years had passed and one day Victory made her last try and we were able to finally kill her." I was getting tired, but wanted to get this over with.

"You tried to find us?" Esme asked watching the photos on the screen.

"Yeah, after the kids were born for a year. The pack helped but we didn't find anything so I gave up. Figured, eventually well run into each other again." I shrugged. It took longer than I had anticipated honestly.

"You mentioned hybrids?" Carlisle asked.

I nodded, "We did some research after we came across some other hybrids and it turns out that the some male vampires are able to father a child. There are is an anomaly that allows them to do so, but since it is rare for a vampire to mate with a human without draining them or turning them it is very rarely know." I said, but stopped once I saw the glint in Rosalie's eye.

"The volturi are unaware?" asked Caslile.

"The volturi are unaware of this anomaly and we intend to keep it that way. It will be highly disastrous if anyone else found out. We've put a stop to it so far and it'll stay that way."

"But the possibilities … this changes everything." Carslile says.

"It changes nothing!" I hissed.

"But if we are able to have children … "started Rosalie.

"NO! YOU wouldn't BE the ones having the children!" I slammed my fist on the armrest, shattering. The kids turned to us.

"Your being unreasonable!" Rosalie hissed.

The kids stood up and Emmett pulled Rosalie behind him.

"There is a high price to be paid by the human that gets impregnated by a vampire. A price you wouldn't be paying!" I stood, "I have but an end to two vampires that thought themselves God and went around seducing and impregnating woman only to leave them to bear the consequences knowing what would happen to them and not give a DAMN. I will not hesitate to put an end to any vampire that tries to gain a child that way. Consider yourselves warned."

"But…" Rosalie started.

"Enough!" Esme snapped.

Rosalie hissed staring daggers at me.

"You need to accept the hand that has been given to you Rosalie before you get yourself and your mate killed. Even you cannot be so cold as to put an innocent woman through something so horrific." I shook my head at her and took a deep breath before walking over and pulling the disk out and handing it to Caslisle. "That's enough for today. You are welcomed to come back tomorrow."

* * *

><p><strong>Edward POV:<strong>

We made our way back to the house and I put the disk in.

"We have a right to know!" Rosalie shrieked.

"What right? You have a right to nothing." I laughed at the absurdity of it all. "The only reason you even know about the possibility is because Bella told us.

"He's right Rosalie." Esme sighed taking a seat on the couch next to Alice.

"Esme!" Rosalie said surprised.

"You wouldn't be the one suffering the consequences. Hell you don't know what happens Rosalie! How can you be so willing to put some innocent woman through something horrific for your own selfish whims? I share your feelings Rosalie. We do, but this doesn't change anything. We cannot have a child. You cannot have a child and you need to accept it." Esme sighed.

Rosalie started to argue when Emmett surprised us all. "That's enough Rosalie! I've put up with a lot of your shit but this takes the cake. You are enough for me, why can't I be enough for you?" he shook his head at her then disappeared out the door. Rosalie watched him go then hurried after him.

"What a mess." Alice said pulling Jasper onto the love seat.

"What do we do?" Esme asked.

"What can we do?" Jasper answered.

"She's a whole different person." Alice sighed, "She'll never forgive us."

We were quiet until the door burst open and the Denali's joined us.

"What'd we miss?" Asked Kate.


End file.
